All Roads Lead to Home
by Sticksie
Summary: Casavir searches for redemption and acceptance. His travels take him to more then just a journey of miles, but a journey into his spirit. Some strong language, violence and adult situations. Please read and review! Your opinions mean alot to me!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for taking the time to have a look. It has been along time since I've written so your feedback is really appreciated to help me get back on my game. Stick around awhile, there's some romance and violence to make it worth your while (I hope).

**-Chapter One-**

Casavir plodded along the road, not really looking where he was headed. It was another day; all the days were becoming a blur to him as each changed little from the last.

The once proud paladin looked shabby and faded. No one would know by his appearance he had been a holy warrior of Tyr aside from fact the average traveler didn't wear plate armor and carry such impressive weaponry. One would easily assume him to be a sell sword for that is what he had become.

Casavir sighed as his thoughts once more turned to the inner turmoil. His mind allowed him no peace and no matter how far he ran, he could never escape his thoughts. Casavir walked nowhere, searching for what only he knew for months. He would occasionally stop to do any tasks for coins or a meal. He had no pride anymore, becoming humble and having lost his divine spark. Casavir was on a lonely quest seeking redemption- pride had no place in that quest. Pride was what had brought him to his downfall and it was the enemy.

Casavir remembered with deepest regret what had brought him low. It had been about a woman, the classic downfall of many a hero. This made it all that much worse in his mind; now he was a fool like so many others before him. She had been young and beautiful; he was a full fledged paladin training and serving his god for years but having very limited experience with women. He had been dedicated to his calling allowing himself no time for idle things such as romance.

It was the classic story- hero becomes infatuated with the tasty and forbidden girl. The lovely young woman is betrothed to an ogre of a young lord by force and seeks a champion to save her from a life of drudgery and unwelcome "wifely duties."

Ophala had been lovely, sweet and cunning. Casavir blamed himself for falling for her pleads of mistreatment at her betrothed hands, believed her rosewater scented letters filled with words of love and devotion that only he could fulfill. He had done what any foolhardy hero would have done; he charged in headfirst demanding a duel for Ophala's honor against the young lord. Casavir had been victorious of course. The odds were unbelievably in his favor but he had won nothing more than dishonor. He learned too late the man was not in fact mistreating Ophala and was the son of a well respected and connected lord who demanded retribution. The truth was Ophala had not wanted to marry the noble and had wrapped Casavir around her coy little fingers to do her bidding to rid her of an unpleasant situation. Casavir had played the fool, had been nothing more then a lovely diversion and he had played the part too well.

Casavir had been used and humiliated. He was called before Lord Nasher so that justice might be served. Casavir was called to trial but it was mere formality since there could only be one outcome. He had known the result would have been his death and he ran, taking the coward's answer instead of facing the justice he had dedicated his life to. Now Casavir felt he was a hypocrite to all that he had previously lived for.

He wandered, hiding from the Neverwinter troops in fear any might recognize him. He wanted to atone, but in his own way. Now he looked for the opportunity to redeem himself, a cause to lend his warhammer to that he might once again gain favor in Tyr's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

The answer came eventually through gossip and rumor in the rural pubs he sometimes would stop when he could concerning the remote village of Old Owl Well. It seemed Tyr might have smiled on him again; it was just what he sought. The village had been part of trade routes many years ago and Lord Nasher was again seeking to use it to bring more gold to Neverwinter's depleted coffers. The efforts to expand roads for better travel had stirred the neighboring orcs into increasing and more violent raids against the under financed and unprepared Greycloaks. Casavir knew he could train and help the small village with little threat of his identity being revealed in such a remote area. They might even welcome the help a veteran fighter.

Casavir's hopes had not been in vain when he arrived. The Greycloaks were indeed understaffed and were unable to properly fight off the increasing orc attacks. He was momentarily dismayed to discover Commander Callum was in charge, but decided to offer his services anyway. Commander Callum was not pleased to see him, but knew it was in his best interests to not turn away or report the paladin. Casavir began training the troops, keeping his own intentions silent.

Casavir knew that the only true way to redeem himself to Tyr would be to give his life. He believed if he could fight and die in battle that Tyr's justice might be met. Casavir began looking and training a small, more elite group of fighters who were willing to take on the more dangerous battles. He started taking the small band on longer and longer outings, returning to the Greycloaks less frequently. Commander Callum continued to turn a blind eye to Casavir since Casavir's band was killing more orcs then his troops could hope to.

The little troop thought nothing of this behavior, they were happy believing they were an elite orc fighting force and Casavir was a hero to them. The only one that did not seem to revere him was Katriona. Katriona was always worried about him and his safety in the battles, she could sense there was more to Casavir then the others saw.

Casavir knew Katriona wanted to offer him friendship or more but he could not. He would never again allow anyone to get close to him, especially not a woman. His only desire in his life was to serve Tyr and redeem himself. His mission was his to face alone. Casavir made sure he did not allow himself to become friendly with any of his fellow soldiers. He was their leader, nothing more. It was his duty to train these farmers so they could free their homes from the orc incursion. Tyr had given him those gifts of a warrior and he must only share that knowledge to help others have peace and justice.

Casavir's frustration grew with each battle. They were becoming more ferocious but he would always emerge victorious. He knew the men thought him to be a hero, but he knew the truth. He was losing himself to the fury of the fight and enjoying the release battle brought. It was in battle he could forget his pain. Casavir thought Tyr was rejecting his efforts and threw himself into more and more perilous situations. Katriona's efforts to save him from himself were becoming increasingly annoying but he could never be rude to her. He would always tell her the same thing, "I am only doing what must be done."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three-**

The troop was hunting a small group of orcs, scouting them in hopes to find their leader, Logram Eyegouger. They were completely caught off-guard as the orcs suddenly charged away from where the paladin's company hid with a whooping battle cry. Casavir jumped in pursuit before realizing the orcs were attacking a small band of unsuspecting travelers. He knew if he did not act quickly the orcs would overcome the little group. His soldiers followed in quick pursuit, cutting down the enemy rapidly. It was a large faction of orcs, but the soldier's training had taught them how to fight effectively. The skirmish was over quickly.

Casavir evaluated the scene, sweeping the area for survivors, fallen comrades or more orc attackers. He was surprised to see the small band of travelers still alive and mostly uninjured. It was the oddest assortment of people he had ever seen. There was a male dwarven monk, a fiery haired female tiefling and a male gnome that appeared to be a bard all standing behind the most amazing woman he had ever seen. The newcomer stood tall and proud, taller then most women, her posture that of a trained warrior. She moved with liquid grace, each movement efficient and purposeful. The woman had long black hair with a shot of darkest blue running in a streak through the front. Her hair had come partly undone and she reached to tame her unruly tresses. She seemed unconcerned with the fallen bodies strew at her feet, almost callous.

Reaching behind her head to retie the leather thong holding her mane, he was able to get an unchecked glimpse at her firm body. She was hard to miss for her armor left very little to the imagination. "Armor" was on overstatement. The woman wore black leathers, her top cut off on one shoulder, midriff bare. An ultra short skirt was tied to one side at the waist with high black leather boots, leaving only a peek of skin visible where skirt and boot top almost met. It seemed obvious she was a rogue by the collection of picks she wore bandolier style across one shoulder but he had couldn't recall seeing any rogues duel wield longswords and never ones like hers. Casavir couldn't recall seeing any rogues so willingly out in the open period he realized. In her right hand, she held a longsword gleaming with fire licking up and down the blade, the off hand blade crackled with angry electric blue flames. The woman also carried a large and impressive longbow which she had slung over her back. It seemed the rogue had chosen the blades for hand to hand combat in this fight. He was impressed and a little incredulous as he studied her. Women like this didn't walk around in real life. Someone like that was the stuff of fables, stories bards spun and reality mocked. He realized he was gaping like an untrained boy and she paid him no heed. She seemed oblivious to Casavir's staring.

The small group appeared to defer to her as their leader as she approached him while the rest fell in behind her. He wondered what could bring a small band of travelers out here alone, so far from the trade routes. The paladin assumed them to be foolhardy adventurers or lost. He intended to find out and see them on their way before any other attacks could occur.

Casavir held his place, as he watched the woman approach and heard Katriona's step close behind him. He did not intend to meet the newcomer part way or extend any friendly greetings. The rogue eyed him warily, a look that hinted at disgust. Her reactions were strangely enticing and he wanted to kick himself for such irrational feelings. Maybe his sanity truly was slipping.

"The Sword Mountains are a dangerous place. More now than ever with the orc tribes gathered behind Logram's banner." She looked at him as if he were an idiot, retorting that they had things under control. The rogue had an attitude.

Her reply caught him off guard, she was audacious and he found himself responding to her. The reaction surprised him but he quickly suppressed the emotion. The slightest flicker of a smile flashed across his lips. Her bravado was oddly alluring. "So I noticed. I thank you then for allowing us to take part in the battle," he smirked with a touch of amusement in his voice. It had been a long time since anything had humored him. She shrugged as if his comments were nothing more than a nuisance to her.

He had never seen anyone like her. She held herself proudly, not backing down or lowing her eyes in false modestly as so many women did. He wanted to know more, his curiosity piqued. Casavir introduced himself and went on to briefly describe what his troops were doing, hoping for an explanation. He almost snorted when she said, "So you're the ones that have been harassing the orcs" Casavir contained himself but heard Katriona's grunt of disgust behind him. He explained how they had been furthering their attacks.

She still would not reveal her purpose for being there and his curiosity got the better of him. He had to know and she was giving nothing. The paladin felt he was blathering like an idiot to this woman. The rogue continued to stare unflinchingly at him, her eyes penetrating pools of liquid steel; he could not break his gaze from them. No longer able to hold back, he asked "I'm curious. Why have you ventured into the mountains? Surely you understood the risk in coming here."

She assessed him and those troops that had gathered around them and instead of answering shot, "This is all the men that you have? Not much of a force." He was shocked at her nerve answering truthfully they were mostly farmers. The duo continued to talk of the orcs and their increasing raids. Casavir told her how they had found the scene of a recent attack and their surprise at the precision of the attack. Nodding, she told him there had been a Neverwinter emissary recently kidnapped. Both agreed this must have been his guard. Casavir was impressed with her air of authority and how she spoke to him as an equal. He was startled when he told her his band had tracked the orcs to their lair and her response had been accusatory that they had not attacked the orcs. She was accusing him of cowardice!

She asked if he knew the location of Logram's hideout and Casavir was hit with the most unusual and unexpected tightening in his chest. The realization that she intended to storm the orc's front door hit him full force and he didn't like the unanticipated emotion. This was the battle he sought, this would be suicide and she was facing it head on, bold as brass. He offered to lead her to the trail. She did not seem surprised and was unfazed as she replied his help would be appreciated. He quickly shook off the unwanted and unwarranted feelings toward this brash stranger.

Katriona guessed what his intentions were he knew as she tried to stop him. His mind was set on fighting this one final battle. He had to leave her and his fellow soldiers though. If this band was foolhardy enough to attempt this, it was not his responsibility but the soldiers were. The troops needed to return to the Greycloaks and help if he failed. Katriona pleaded with him while trying to keep control of herself. She was too strong to beg but knew by his tone that he intended this to be the last time they met. Casavir gave his final orders and turned his back to the troops, joining in the party at the woman's side.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four-**

She was fascinating; he caught himself running behind her so he could watch as she charged forward. He had never seen a woman so self assured and unafraid. Her step was light and quick, making barely a sound even in her haste. He felt like an oaf in his heavy armor as he tried to keep to himself and the others eyed him suspiciously. The tiefling seemed especially ill-at-ease and kept her distance. He had inwardly chuckled when he had overheard her less then subtle comment that he must be a paladin because he made her skin itch. He let the remark drop, it was better to leave that alone and he had a duty to fulfill.

His humor was quickly replaced the closer they came to the entrance to the Eyegouger lair. He prepared for what he was sure would be his last battle. Casavir prayed Tyr would accept his sacrifice and finally forgive him. The little band paused to regroup and prepare to charge headfirst into the orcs guarding the entrance. The band had already fought their way through several small guard parties of orcs with surprising ease.

Casavir was willing to admit he was impressed with what he had seen of the small band. They worked well together and were more formidable then many larger groups of fighters. He didn't know how they were able to plow through their enemies with such seemingly little effort but he was almost enjoying fighting with such talented warriors. Casavir kept silent and followed the leader whose name he learned was Lana. She still had not introduced herself, but the others had called her name occasionally. That was fine with him; he did not need formal introductions to die with them. He only sought a great battle to prove his faith and willingness to Tyr. The way they charged in, that time seemed inevitable.

He clenched his jaw as they rounded the final bend, finally reaching the entry to Logram's cave. There was a huge blade spider and several orcs guarding the entry. Before Casavir could pause to think, Khelgar charged in yelling dwarven battle cries at the top of his impressive lungs. The orcs only had a moment to register surprise as Casavir's party charged into their midst. Lana hung back; arrows zinging into orc hide after orc hide, her speed with the bow almost a blur. They charged into the caves, slaying orc after orc that dared to stand in the way. They twisted and turned through the maze of caverns, only slowing long enough to dispatch their enemies.

At what seemed to be a never ending cave they finally found Logram at the end of the second level. He was a true orc, threatening and blustering. Lana took charge of the situation and Casavir was content to let her negotiate. He was not surprised though when battle ensued. This was not the battle of glory he had in mind as they faced the orc leader. At Lana's hands, Logram met his end quickly. Casavir surprised himself when he emitted a sigh of relief when the fight concluded He had been sure releasing Old Owl Well from the orc threat would have been the atonement he sought and now it went by as a footnote in his mind. He hoped for more battles at Lana's side.

They forged onwards, encountering a Shadow Priest and finally finding the emissary, but not before finding several of the corpses of his fellow soldiers lying in what could only be intended for necromancy rituals. This did not bode well and Casavir intended to find out more. There was a greater power at work then Logram could ever have hoped to have been and it was evil.

Casavir had not previously heard anything concerning Shadow Priests or their leader. This was a new and much bigger threat then the orcs ever could be. He wanted to stick around to learn more. Maybe this is what Tyr had in mind for him, only time would tell. He planned to stay with Lana and find out all he could since it appeared Lana had a part in the story.

After reporting to Callum the fall of the orc tribes, Lana and her band returned to Neverwinter. No one questioned if Casavir was staying with them. He just did and no one objected (or at least not openly in Neeshka's case).


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter Five-**

They fought several more battles together, Lana always asking Casavir to be at her side. Casavir was pleasurably surprised whenever she asked him to accompany her on missions for the City Watch. He found the time with her refreshing and exhilarating.

Casavir found Lana to be warm and kind to her companions, but distant. Lana always seemed removed from most of them, choosing to always remain on the outskirts of any gatherings when possible. She was never rude but chose to keep to herself and the others honored her wishes. The paladin discovered he wanted to be near her as much as possible however. He knew he should stay away, but could not detach himself. She entranced him; he knew it and no longer cared. Casavir had never met anyone like Lana. He had learned she was indeed a rogue but no one seemed to notice or mind how she made her living. The paladin further learned she was unusual for a rogue and it added to her appeal. Lana was more covert warrior than thief, using her skills of stealth and secrecy for the City Watch. Lana was combating the groups of bandits that were plaguing Neverwinter's docks currently. She seemed to be fighting what he would've deemed her own kind and admitted he had misjudged her. It was a mistake he was surprised he wanted to rectify, although he never admitted anything to anyone. He further shocked himself upon realizing the desire to take the time to repay her for not being judgmental or prying.

After years of being misjudged as a paladin, he wanted to repay the courtesy she extended. Lana never treated him as so many others throughout his life, keeping their distance and almost fearful. He knew Lana was aware of his paladin status; it was hard to miss when he performed a laying on of hands and his aura was pretty obvious in battle. The rogue never pried and always seemed pleased to be with him. Lana treated him with respect, leaving his to his secrets. Casavir was finding the desire for a glorious battle to the death gradually taking a backseat in his list of priorities. The change of plans did not bother him.

Time passed with Lana and her band as they worked for the City Watch. They had cleared the docks, battled more githyanki and added a new member to their band, Shandra Jerro, whom they had saved from the githyanki. Casavir felt as if he had found a home with Lana and her motley band. The paladin realized that during that time with Lana, he sought to be more then another companion in the party. He had seen her watching him when she didn't think he was looking. Casavir found himself becoming more and more enraptured by her, seeking her out whenever possible. He wished he could talk more with Lana, but there was rarely time alone with her. Casavir felt it was time to talk to her, wanting to share as much as he dared with her. The paladin found himself lured to her like an animal in a snare and he didn't want to escape.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter Six-**

Casavir entered his room at the Sunken Flagon and was surprised to see Lana sitting on his bed. She looked slightly embarrassed, a little smile flickering across his lips. He had never seen her look shy before. He approached Lana, curiosity on his face as she looked nervously up at him.

Her lips turned up in a little half smile as she said, "I'm sorry to be in here uninvited but I wanted to catch you alone. I, uh, got you a present." He hadn't noticed the soft suede wrapped bundle on his bed behind her until she shifted it onto her lap. Casavir smiled and sat next to her. She blushed as his hands brushed her thighs when he removed the package from her lap. He had never seen her blush before and found it oddly enchanting.

He carefully unwrapped the gift, it was heavier then it appeared. Surprise crossed his features and he looked to her inquiringly. She again blushed at his curious expression. "It's a Holy Avenger. I knew you had admired my longswords and thought this was the perfect thing for you. I, um, thought maybe we could train together. I worry sometimes that just bludgeoning things with your hammer isn't always… well…"and she trailed off. She looked embarrassed, afraid she was offending him.

"It is beautiful and I think that is a fine idea. Thank you, Lana. Um…" he replied, touched by her gift. He lifted it from his lap to admire the longsword. The leather scabbard was hand tooled with intricate designs embossed onto it. The hilt was beautifully carved and gleamed golden. Casavir unsheathed it, amazed at how light it felt in his hand. The blade radiated like a ray of sunshine as he drew it out. Casavir hefted the blade in his hand, astounded at the perfect balance. He was stunned at how flawless the sword felt in his grip. It was a work of art and must have cost her a fortune.

She interrupted him before he could say more, "Oh, don't worry. I had it made just for you. I didn't lift it or anything 'untoward'." She snorted. "It wouldn't do to be in the middle of a battle and have your enemy say 'Hey, that's my sword!'"

He chuckled. "No my lady, that is not it. I trust you but thank you for clearing that up." Casavir smiled, looking into her eyes. _I could stay like this for an eternity, _he thought_._ "What I meant to say is thank you. No one has given me such a fine gift as this. I will gladly wield it and accept your offer of training. It would be my honor."

She lingered, returning his gaze. _Say something you fool, she's waiting for you to say something. _Words escaped him. Lana smiled and rose from his bed. She started to leave, but turned and said, "If you would like to start training with that, we can tomorrow morning." She looked expectantly at him.

He nodded and replied, "I look forward to it. First thing in the morning?" _Stupid! You are so stupid! She's here, alone in your room and that's all you can say. _"Thank you again Lana," was all he could utter.

She nodded, exiting the room. She glanced back over her shoulder before shutting the door but said nothing. He could have kicked himself for losing such an opportunity. _She was waiting for more and I let her go. Such a buffoon. _

Casavir woke the next morning and smiled, looking at his new blade propped on the chair. He sat staring at his sword, thinking, _Maybe I can think of more to say today. _He looked forward to the time alone training with her.


	7. Chapter 7

-**Chapter ****Seven-**

He rose from his bed to dress for the training ahead. Casavir pulled a thick cotton tunic over his head, slid on black loose fitting linen trousers and pulled on black softened leather boots. He decided to not wear chainmail or heavier armor so he could concentrate on learning the feel of the sword unhindered. He assumed she would not expect him to strike or be struck on his first day with the new weapon. Casavir smiled in anticipation as he strapped the baldric across his chest and around his waist before heading to the main room of the Sunken Flagon to find Lana.

Casavir smiled as he entered the room to spot Lana. She was sitting at a table, grinning as she rose to meet him. He was pleased to observe her eyes light up upon glimpsing his sword strapped to his side. Seeing her always brought him pleasure and today was no different. She had dressed in a thin white cotton tunic, unlaced quite low in the front paired with soft black leather breeches tucked into leather boots. She wore only one blade strapped at her side today.

Lana approached, stopping very close before him. She smiled up into his eyes. "Are you ready for some hard training?"

He grinned at her, "I can take whatever you can dish out my lady."

Lana beamed, "We shall see just how tough you are, sir, when I'm finished with you."

Casavir motioned to the door with a sweeping gesture of his arm, "After you my lady."

They walked in comfortable silence to the training grounds. He loved the rare times alone with her and didn't want to break the feeling with idle chatter. Looked at his side with a smile she returned his grin. She was tall for a woman, but he was still taller then her. This was one of the many things he liked about her; she was no lilting flower and was comfortable to stand tall by his side.

Arriving at the practice site, Casavir was pleased to see they were alone. Lana stopped to look at him and inquired, "I'm going to assume you have some training with more weapons then just the warhammer?"

Casavir smiled, responding, "You would be correct in that assumption my lady. I admit it has been quite some time since I've used a blade however."

They decided to start slowly, sparring with other but not trying to land blows. She was fast and light on her feet but he was pleased to discover his new sword felt like a natural extension of his arm. Casavir did not have her swiftness but could still match her blows. He knew she was holding back but both were sweating in the morning sun as they faced each other.

Lana had a quirky smile on her face as they sparred, quickening her footwork. She teased him, "Not bad…for an old lady." She grinned tauntingly.

He met her oncoming blow. "Is this the best you've got?" he shot back with a good natured smirk.

She lunged and he sidestepped quickly. Lana immediately regained her composure lunging again. He met her sword with his own, crossing hers and stepping into her thrust. They were close together, beads of sweat on their faces. Their eyes locked, _she was close so close_. He pushed off her sword into a defensive position, cocking his non sword arm beckoning in come hither gesture. "Bring it my lady, if you can."

She grinned, a wicked gleam in her eye and charged. Their swords clanged and clashed, blow meeting blow. He was panting from the exertion but she kept coming. Finally, she lunged and he dodged. As he shifted from her oncoming thrust, she tripped over his foot. He caught her as she flipped to right herself. They were almost nose to nose; she was draped over his arm as he leaned over her like dancers in a full dip. The smell of her sweating body filled his nostrils, their chests heaving from exertion. Casavir looked into her eyes and then down at her chest as her breasts rapidly rose and fell. The thin cotton tunic adhered to her, clinging with sweat.

He dipped his head, claiming her lips with no warning. Dropping her sword with a clang, she returned the kiss energetically. Lana's now free hand wrapped around his neck, drawing him roughly into the kiss. He stood up, also dropping his sword to wrap his arm around her waist. She wound her fingers into his hair, panting as his lips moved to nip at her ear. Casavir's breathing was coming hard and fast against her neck. Casavir couldn't stop himself from licking the salty taste from her neck. He could feel her chest rise and fall rapidly against his own, egging him on for more. Her breath came in rapid gulps.

His hands wandered up and down her backside, massaging her rippling muscles, clawing into her like a rapid animal. The paladin grasped her buttocks, pulling her hard against him. She molded her body against his, grinding into him. His head swam with all the images flashing in his mind of things he wanted to do to her. He had only dared dream of holding her like this and didn't want to let go.

Casavir stopped suddenly, all too aware of what he had done. He flushed crimson as he looked into her eyes, "I am sorry my lady. I don't know what came over me."

Lana gazed back at him, not moving from his grasp. "For what? You have nothing to apologize for. Casavir, it's okay."

He dropped his hands from around her, "No my lady, you do not understand. I cannot."

Lana backed away a pace to glare up at him. "You are right, I do not understand. You cannot kiss me?" She looked indignant.

Casavir knew this was not the time or place to explain further. Lana continued to glare at him, expecting some explanation. He could not give it, not like this. He looked crestfallen and said, "I think that is enough practice for today. It appears we have both become overheated."

She snorted and shot, "Is that what you call it?" Lana bent to collect her sword, squared her shoulders storming off. She shot him a parting look over her shoulder he could only imagine was part anger, part frustration. He sighed and looked longingly at her retreating backside. _If only I could tell her. I need to tell her soon so she will understand._


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter Eight-**

Casavir spent the rest of the day feeling embarrassed and humiliated for the way he had dealt with Lana. He stayed away from the Sunken Flagon for as long as he could but had to return at night fall. Casavir didn't want Lana to think he was avoiding her but he wanted time to think of how to tell her as much as he could. He felt he owed her an explanation but couldn't bring himself to tell her everything he wanted to say.

Finally, night fell and he could stay away no more. Casavir entered the Sunken Flagon. Lana caught his eye but only looked away when she saw him. He could see hurt and confusion across her face, but couldn't bring himself to approach her. Instead, he bowed his head and went to his room with a deep sigh. Casavir lay on his bed with his hands linked behind his head and contemplated. _Why didn't you just go ahead and tell her everything?? She would understand. _ He was afraid he had now pushed her away and hoped a little time would allow them to both cool off. _Maybe I'll talk to her after everyone has gone to bed. _ He made up his mind; tonight he would tell her everything.

He listened as he heard the unmistakable sounds of his companions going to their rooms. Casavir decided to wait a little longer, in case they all weren't quite settled. He did not want to be caught sneaking in the hallway. He lay quietly listening as everyone settled in for the night, lying on his back with his eyes closed when suddenly Duncan's voice pierced the stillness.

"Alarm, alarm!! Everyone, get out of bed and grab a weapon. The Flagon's under attack!"

Casavir jumped to his feet, grabbing his sword without even thinking. He paused for the briefest moment, surprised at how quickly he had grown attached to the new sword. It seemed natural for him to wield it even though he had only used it this morning and carried it strapped to his side all day. He smiled even as the sounds of battle crashed outside his door. He ran, unsheathing the gleaming sword and throwing open the door.

He plunged into the hallway and with the quickest glance, assessed the scene around him. Githyanki swarmed the hallway and all of his companions seemed to be packed amongst the enemy from what he could see. Weapons clanged, grunts of exertion were mingled with screams of pain. Casavir swung his sword, thrusting it into the stomach of the nearest Gith. He withdrew it in a fluid motion as the Githyanki collapsed. As he withdrew his blade, he quickly searched the small mass of humanoids and saw flashes of blue crackle followed by flames. He knew Lana was near and wielding her blades also. She was a master with her bow, but the quarters were tight for using it.

He fought his way forward, lunging and thrusting into any Githyanki that crossed his path. They were falling around him like dominos at his hands. Lana saw him advancing and smiled in quick acknowledgement as he surged toward her.

Finally reaching her side, they instinctively moved to fight back to back. Fighting together came naturally for them in close combat, even with his new weapon. They moved like dancers with fluid and deadly grace. Both moved in harmony as they hacked and slashed their enemies as the three flames of blue, red and yellow arched around them.

At last the battle ended. They turned and looked at each other; quickly assessing the other for injuries. A smile crossed Lana's lips when she saw that he was using his new blade. She looked pleased, but then sadness crossed her face. She looked imploringly at him, but knew this was not time or place for talking. That would have to come later. The most immediate task was to attend to their companions. Casavir healed the wounds that needed addressing but no one was seriously injured beyond what he or healing kits or potions could fix. It was always a relief when their battles ended with only minor injuries.

Finishing up with the wounds and giving his blade a good wipe, he noticed Duncan standing with Lana and Bishop. All three were gathered around a Githyanki body looking with unusual interest at it. Casavir's face clouded when he saw the ranger standing next to Lana. There was nothing good about that ranger but up until now, Bishop had only been hanging around in the Sunken Flagon. He had never previously interacted with Lana or her companions other then the occasional snide remark or to leer at the women. While Bishop's presence in the Flagon did not please Casavir, he left well enough alone as long as Bishop kept his distance. Casavir sensed evil and malice emanating from the ranger but the ranger had given Casavir no true reason to worry about his presence until now. What was he doing here now and why was Duncan with him, treating Bishop like he belonged there?

Casavir did not like seeing Bishop anywhere near Lana and felt a sense of deep foreboding. He approached the trio, stopping next to Lana, Duncan by her opposite side while shifted to kneel opposite them next to the dead Githyanki.

Bishop pulled something from the corpse's foot and held it up for the others to see. "Look, this one has a sprig of Duskwood trapped in his boot. That means they came from deep within Luskan territory and that's where they'd be returning to." Bishop stated.

Duncan's face clouded. "Luskan, that's your territory Bishop," he uttered.

The usual sneer Casavir always present on Bishop's face returned. Bishop snarled, "Yes, but it's not my problem. I'm not going into Luskan territory for some farm girl, and certainly not with any kin of yours Duncan."

Casavir shot a look at Duncan, realizing the implied direction the conversation was headed. Casavir started to object, but Lana cut in, giving Bishop a hard stare, "Shandra's life is at stake, we need your help."

Casavir again tried to protest, but Bishop replied angrily, "Is your whole family deaf, Duncan? Like I said, not my problem." Casavir was relieved, glad the ranger was a selfish prat in this situation and wouldn't be coming with them.

A look of fierce anger crossed Duncan's face. It was obvious Bishop's answer did not suffice and Duncan spat, "You'll help them Bishop, whether you like it or not." Duncan's tone was menacing. Anger crackled between Bishop and Duncan as they glared at each other.

Bishop shot, "And what makes you th…" He stopped short, his features darkening and his jaw clenching. Casavir sensed Bishop was thinking of something he didn't want to say out loud. Bishop glared at Duncan and Duncan returned his glare with equal intensity. Casavir and Lana looked back and forth between the two men, Lana with determination stamped on her face and Casavir looking disgusted and confused at the two men.

Bishop looked resigned and said, "Calling it due, are you sure?" It was not really a question but more of a flat statement.

Duncan looked determined and nodded," A woman's life is at stake, Bishop. If it's what it takes to move you to do the right thing, then so be it."

Bishop's smirk crawled further up one side of his mouth. "Fine, it will be worth it to be rid of you- and for such a small price too. You're a fool Duncan. So be it" he concluded with a surprising amount of resignation in his voice. Bishop looked to Lana and said, "Alright, pack your bags and grab your weapons. We're bound for the Luskan border. Follow my lead and don't try to clever. If the Luskans catch us, they'll use us for target practice."

Casavir again tried to utter a protest, but Lana said, "All right, let's go." They all turned to gather their gear. Casavir caught Lana's arm as she turned to gather her equipment

He paused until the others were out of ear shot, concern lining his features. "My lady, do you think this a wise course of action? That man is not to be trusted." Casavir stared at her, his gaze hard and unflinching. She turned to face him, standing in front of him.

Lana met his stare, her jaw set, grim determination in her eyes. "Casavir, we have to get Shandra back. Bishop is our only chance to find her. We will just have to be cautious and it will only be this one time. We have to." She looked imploringly at him.

Casavir thought she seemed to be asking his permission. He realized then how much Shandra's kidnapping was weighing on Lana. The small band all looked to her for leadership and now one of their own had been stolen from under their noses.

He reached up to place his hand beneath her chin and stared into her eyes. Casavir hated to see the pain and turmoil etched across her face, hated to see her have to carry this burden or add to it. She turned her face to lean into his hand, and caressed her jawline.

He sighed, "I will support you and stand behind whatever decision you think best. You have my sword always by your side for as long as you have need of me." He wanted to say more, but hoped she understood what he implied. This was not the time for declarations of emotion since they needed to be moving.

Lana smiled sadly, leaning into his hand. "I thank you Casavir. Your support means much to me. I wish to always have you by my side." Her tone implied more then the words she spoke. He caressed her cheek; her eyes looked searchingly into his. He dropped his hand to her shoulder, "We need to collect our gear. I will meet you in the main room." Casavir hated to break the moment, but they needed to get on the road. Lana's shoulders slumped as if huge weights had been lowered onto them and sighed sadly, "You are right of course. Duty calls."


	9. Chapter 9

-**Chapter Nine-**

They traveled for days, stopping only as long as necessary. Bishop led them further and further into Luskan territory and constantly grumbling as they did. Casavir was loath to admit Bishop did indeed have phenomenal tracking skills. He couldn't wait for the time he had to spend Bishop in their party to come to an end. Bishop was constantly making lewd innuendos at Lana and kept too close to her for Casavir's comfort. Lana didn't seem to mind and would hurl replies at Bishop with flippant ease. Casavir was even more uneasy when he noticed she would sometimes smile and return Bishop's comments with something lewd in return. This was not a side of Lana he had ever seen and he did not like it.

They were only a day's travel from the town of Ember and decided to make camp for the night.

Everyone spread out around the fire in their customary places. Lana was near Casavir's side, unpacking her bedroll with Bishop on her other side. Bishop unfurled his bedroll, stood and stretch, looking Lana over and said, "It seems a chill is in the air, tonight might be cold. Care to share my bedroll?" Casavir muttered under his breath when Lana smiled and replied, chuckling, "Not tonight I think." She undid her bedroll, flicking it into place a few times, standing and placing her hands on her hips and assessing the bedroll.

Bishop leered, "Well then, I will have something to dream about and look forward to,"

Casavir chuckled inwardly when he noticed Lana nonchalantly pick up her bedroll and flip it closer to his own.

Casavir tensed as he heard light footfalls stop behind him. He waited, anticipating an attack but unsure how to roll fast enough to his feet and grab his sword. Casavir was surprised to feel the corner of his blanket slightly lift behind him. He could smell the unmistakable scent Lana's lavender soap as she slid under the blanket behind him. He felt the softness of her thin cotton tunic rub against his bare skin as she pressed herself against him. He felt her firm breasts thrust against his back through the thin fabric. She began to caress him slowly with one hand, sliding her hand up and down his bare arm. Casavir felt her shift up onto her elbow as she leaned over to grab his ear with her mouth. She gently nibbled and bit, he gasped at the exquisiteness as ripples of pleasure coursed over him. Lana continued kissing her way down his neck while reaching across his bare chest. She kneaded and stroked his pectorals occasionally twining her fingers into his thick black chest hair.

A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips and he rolled onto his back to look at her, "My lady, the others will hear."

A sly smile flicked across her lips. "Then we will just have to be stealthy. Good thing I'm skilled at that," she teased. She bent her head to kiss his mouth. He reached behind her head, fingers twining into her loose hair. He returned her kiss as the passion mounted between them. He pulled her down across him and she wove her hands into his hair.

Casavir's other hand roved down her backside, caressing her firm muscles. She broke his kiss and looked into his eyes, passion burning in hers. A little flick of a smile crossed her lips as she again bowed her head to nuzzle his ears and neck. Casavir bit his lip hard to keep from moaning out loud. Her hands resumed their path down his bare chest and her mouth followed the path her hands had made.

She moved lower, nuzzling and kissing his collarbone and his neck. She moved lower still, scorching kisses down his chest. He could not stand the ecstasy as he clutched and kneaded her back. His hands moved lower to caress her hips and thighs, grasping her firm buttocks and kneading them.

She paused slightly and smiled up at him as she shifted positions. She knelt by his side and bent to blaze a trail of kisses across his chest. Lana continued kissing and nibbling down his belly. He groaned in pleasure as she progressed past his navel, his anticipation building to a fevered pitch.

Casavir sat bolt upright as a dull thud hit his side, both hands on the ground behind him. Casavir sat a moment, trying to get his wits back. Bishop stood looking down at Casavir and sneered, "It's your turn to stand watch _paladin." _ He smirked and said, "Pleasant dreams?" flicking a look at the obvious tented blanket across Casavir's lap.

Casavir grunted, standing as he awkwardly tried to cover himself while trying to collect his gear so Bishop hopefully wouldn't be able to see his discomfort. Casavir muttered some very unpaladinlike phrases under his breath at being caught in such an embarrassing position. _Of all the people to see that! Damn it!!_ He flushed crimson and tried to not let Bishop see his face.


	10. Chapter 10

-**Chapter Ten-**

The next morning, they arrived in the little town of Ember. They all stopped as Bishop called them to a sudden halt. He held an arm out to his side to signifying silence, "Hold on. Something isn't right." The village was unnaturally quiet, nothing stirred.

Lana walked next to Bishop and said, "I agree - the village is abandoned, no villagers... and no livestock."

Bishop looked over at her, nodding in agreement and replied with less of his usual smirk, "Good eyes - I noticed the villagers, but you're right about the livestock." Casavir realized she was right, he hadn't noticed the missing livestock either.

After beating off two swarms of githyanki, they were all able to stand and catch their breath. Bishop stood looking at the village, stating "They left a large force in this village... which means it'll be easier on us when we catch up to the others - as long as we catch them before they go to ground."

Lana nodded in agreement, "If their forces are divided, good - but that means the remainder will travel faster, and the trail will be harder to follow."

Bishop sarcastically shot, "Eh? Well, now, aren't you a bright ray of hope."

Casavir was weary of Bishop's lewdness and sarcasm throughout their journey. He knew Lana was only stating what they were thinking and he wanted to take relive some of the burden she carried. "She was just pointing out the realities of the situation, Bishop," Casavir shot irritably.

Bishop sneered at Casavir," I suggest you rein in that attitude of yours, paladin - what, you think our leader can't speak for herself?"

Casavir grimaced, "It was not my intention to speak for her. " _I really hate this foul ranger. How can one person contain so much animosity?_

Bishop growled hatefully, "Yeah? Then don't - and maybe next time you'll sound convincing." Casavir sighed; he couldn't take much more of the ranger before putting a fist through his face. Bishop sneered hatefully at Casavir, challenge in his eyes. _What is he playing at? The ranger is up to something and I don't like it. _

Bishop looked at Lana and said, "But you're right... and what's more, our friends won't be leaving an obvious trail this time, since they don't have the men to bait any more ambushes."

Lana continued, "If their forces are divided, good - but that means the remainder will travel faster, and the trail will be harder to follow." She paused, looking over them all toward the village, concern drawing her brows together. "Maybe we should make sure the villagers are safe."

"Agreed. Some may be wounded, we should check on them." Casavir responded.

Bishop snorted, contempt dripping from his words, "Why? After this slaughter, they're probably as scared of us as they were of the gith - let them stay in their homes and rot."

"The githyanki are not common soldiers. They are not veterans of battle like you and I." Casavir commented.

Bishop stared at Casavir, his eyes hard and filled with hate. "Surprised the giths left any of them alive…it'd be more mercy then I'd show them. Let's leave this worthless village behind, then." Casavir was disgusted at Bishop's cruel words. _We cannot trust this man, there is nothing but evil in him. _

Lana had ceased listening to them bicker and was walking into the center of town to try to find any villagers. She paused as a door opened and a young woman peeked from behind her door and looked fearfully at them. With a sigh of relief, she approached Lana. Casavir saw the woman and hastened to Lana's side, turning his back on Bishop grateful for any excuse to get away.

The woman was fearful and tentievely asked, "Forgive me... you... are you hunting a woman, Shandra Jerro?"

Relief crossed Casavir's face. Lana nodded and asked if she had seen Shandra. The woman continued, ignoring Lana's question, "Those creatures, we heard her screaming as they were carrying her off - I tried to call out to her, but... I didn't realize they had her at first, but she makes a merchant run through Ember and Port Llast during harvest season. We hadn't seen her yet this year, though, and-" She paused mid-sentence and looked at Lana as if she was seeing her for the first time.

She looked apologetically at Lana and blurted, "Sorry, where are my manners – I am Alaine. Please, I saw the beasts taking her to the mountains to the north and east - they barely have an hour on you, but they were moving fast." Lana had a look of disgust on her face. Lana stared fiercely with hateful loathing directed at Alaine.

Alaine must have noticed the look of anger on Lana's face too and stammered, "And thank you for saving us from those creatures, I can't th…"

Lana cut her off, "You already have done enough by letting them ambush us. Get out of the way. Now," Lana spat at Alaine. Casavir was stunned to see Lana push brusquely past Alaine.

Lana's face was a mask of contorted rage. He had never seen such anger and contempt from her. He didn't understand what had happened to have such an effect on her. This troubled him deeply but she paid him no mind as she stormed toward the direction the githyanki had come. He had no choice but to follow her, hoping for the opportunity to talk with her. Casavir had a deep sense of foreboding but pushed it aside for the time being. He looked at Lana's retreating figure and ran to catch up as the others also fell in behind her to hopefully save Shandra.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter Eleven-**

A few days had passed since rescuing Shandra and with the rescue had brought some unpleasant changes.

Lana had learned why she bore the long scar which ran across one side of her chest. Casavir had paid it little heed until now, they all bore scars from previous battles. Now that scar seemed to gleam more brightly and the knowledge wore on her.

They had saved Shandra from the githyanki but not before learning Lana was the shard bearer from a powerful blade stolen from the githyanki. It had been this shard which they had been unsuccessful trying to collect from Lana and the reason for Shandra's kidnapping. Lana had been furious to learn the truth from Duncan once he had finally revealed so many lost pieces of her past. She was furious because Duncan and Deaghun had known about the shard in her chest all this time and were just now telling her. All this time of being pursued by githyanki and not knowing was beyond infuriating, Casavir did not blame her for being angry.

It was that scar, that piece of shard that now drove their lives. Casavir thought this was the cause of his discomfort at Ember earlier, hoping that was the reason for his sense of foreboding.

After Shandra's rescue, Shandra would rarely leave Lana's side and now Bishop seemed to also think he had a permanent place with Lana. These two new additions to the party did not bring Casavir any joy. He could sense Lana's distaste toward Shandra's constant whining. Casavir knew Lana believed it her responsibility to train and protect Shandra. Lana spent much of her already limited free time training with Shandra to improve her combat skills in hopes to give Shandra a better fighting chance since more attacks seemed the only certain thing in their lives.

Bishop was becoming a constant thorn in Casavir's side. Whenever Lana was around, Bishop was sure to be as close to her as possible if Shandra wasn't already. In the evenings when everyone would gather together, Bishop would push any others out of the way to plop himself next to Lana. Bishop was loose with his lewd suggestions and constantly leered at Lana. He was blatant about it too, bold in his propositions for sexual favors or acts. Bishop was constantly near Lana and would use every opportunity to place a hand on her thigh or arm. Casavir was disgusted by the ranger, but even more disturbed by Lana's reactions to the foul ranger.

Lana would laugh, sometimes returning Bishop's remarks with something flippant. Sometimes she would just laugh but often, she would return his offers with something equally flirtatious. Casavir would say nothing, clenching his jaw in impotent jealousy. Bishop made sure to follow Lana at any available opportunity. Casavir's stomach writhed whenever they would leave together to practice archery. There was no reason for him or any of his companions to accompany the two archers. The idea of Lana alone with Bishop churned Casavir's stomach into knots. Bishop was nothing better then a prowling dog, constantly on the look out for a juicy piece of meat.

_If I hear one more of his sick archery related innuendos, I will shove that bow of his right up his smarmy ass, _Casavir glowered.

Thoughts of them alone roiled in his mind. He knew Bishop would be sure to use their time alone to his full advantage. Casavir remembered the time he had spent with Lana at their lone sword practice. Thoughts of her sweat drenched skin and heaving chest haunted him. He imagined her smoldering eyes looking at Bishop with passion, her lips parted in anticipation of Bishop's burning kisses. Casavir knew he should stop torturing himself, but was haunted by images of Bishop and Lana together. He could see her long legs wrapped around Bishop in the throes of passion. He imagined her panting and gasping in pleasure as Bishop's wolfish eyes gleamed at her naked flesh. Casavir felt physically ill as images of Bishop and Lana haunted him. _This has to stop! You have no reason to do this to yourself. Talk to her before you kill that ranger because of your insane imagination. _

Casavir tried several times to catch her eye or engage her in a personal conversation but someone was always around or butted in. He had asked her a few times to join him for sword practice, seeing this as an opportunity to pull her privately away from the prying eyes of the others. Shandra always tagged along when she discovered where Lana was headed, never seeming to notice Lana's increasing distaste.

Lana looked disgusted when she would arrive with Shandra in tow and smile a sad grimace at Casavir when he looked at her in dismay at once again not having any privacy. There was so much left unsaid between them. He wanted the chance to speak with her but not in the presence of the rest of their companions. It was not so much that he was embarrassed but thought this to be a private matter between Lana and himself. He was growing more and more frustrated with Shandra as she never let Lana out of her sight for any sustained amount of time.

As the days passed, Lana's attitude became increasingly subdued. She rarely smiled and her laughter rang false when she was with their other companions. She would cast a sad smile at him but didn't try to approach him privately. He cursed himself for not being more aggressive in his advances. Casavir couldn't bring himself to being one more burden on her already sagging shoulders. He wished he could hold her, soothe her but knew the load of the shard was heavier then anything he could lift

Finally, after a long day of day doing an undercover job for the city watch, Lana was again surrounded by her companions. Casavir noted the strained look on her face but no one else seemed to notice. They laughed and regaled the stupidity of the robbers they apprehended today. She caught his eye and grinned but it was laden with weariness.

"My lady, you seem to be exhausted. Your presence, while welcome, is no longer required. Why don't you retire for the evening? It would be well earned rest you appear to need." Casavir smiled, trying to lend his strength through his words.

She smiled broadly, nodding. "I agree Casavir and thank you for your concern. You are of course correct but I fear I almost don't have the strength to make it to my room." She grinned, a teasing look in her eyes.

"I'll help you into bed Lana," Bishop sneered. "But you won't get any rest if I have anything to say about it," he said with a leer.

Casavir bent to place his arm under her elbow, ignoring Bishop's remark. "Come my lady. It is my duty and pleasure to aid a lady in need," he said smiling at her.

She rose under his grasp, a look of relief washing over her face. "My knight in shining armor, as always. How did I get so lucky to have such a champion as you?" she said lightly jesting, rising to her feet with Casavir's gentle insistence.

Bishop snorted in disgust, but neither noticed as they walked away towards their rooms.

They turned into the hallway and he dropped his hand from her elbow. She stopped and turned, smiling up at him. "Truly Casavir, I thank you. I just cannot seem to get a moment's peace anymore and am so weary. I am grateful for your steady presence. It means more to me than you know."

Her words and warm smile were like a beacon of hope to him. "My lady, I am truly your champion for as long as you have need of me," he said with warmly.

She placed her hand on his arm, "I know and again thank you." She dropped her hand and walked to her door. "Well, I am tired so good night Casavir." Lana stood a moment, looking at him with what he thought seemed a hopeful look on her face.

"Good night my lady. Sleep well," he said. _You are so stupid!! Say something, don't let this moment pass._

"Umm, Lana…" Casavir blurted at her retreating back.

She stopped, smiling as she turned. "Yes Casavir? Is there something you need?"

_You could say that, _he thought. "My lady, I was wondering if you would like to join me for light sword practice in the morning. I was thinking maybe you would enjoy the chance to spar without having to worry or instruct. Just to stretch and unwind, alone? Mayhap I could steal you for the day so that we may also restock our supplies together." he queried. It was the best excuse he could think of to be alone with her and sound legitimate.

"Sword practice and a day alone with you?" she beamed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I truly do need some new supplies too. Just you and me, with no responsibilities for even a little while would be a dream come true," she sighed with relief. He thought her eyes flickered with something more then amusement and was hopeful.

"Then we will meet first thing in the morning before anyone can steal you away again," he grinned.

She returned his smile, "Then I shall see you bright and early in the morning." Her face looked more radiant then he had seen in awhile. _Why hadn't I done that sooner?! _ He thought as he retired to his room.

Casavir rose early the next morning and hurriedly dressed. He smiled as he strapped on his sword, remembering the last time they had been able to be alone and now he had her to himself for an entire day. He could not have hoped for more and headed to the main room of the Sunken Flagon.

He was the only one in the room as he had hoped he would be. Casavir headed to the kitchen to pack some food for the two of them into a small leather satchel. As he re-entered the main room, Lana entered. She smiled, looking askance at him.

"I thought some food and a water bag might be in order after our practice," he told her as he pulled the strap over his head and settled it across his chest.

She nodded, "You truly are too good to me. Whatever would I do without you?"

While they were turning to leave, Shandra entered the room and noticed their weapons. "Going somewhere?" she said, yawning. "I could use a good workout too, let me grab my things."

Lana's face clouded but Casavir interjected before she could say anything. "I'm afraid that will not be possible Shandra. We were headed out for the day and have rather pressing business we must address. We will return by evening. Good day." He put his hand under Lana's elbow and propelled her out the door before Shandra could object.

"Again, you have saved me. I truly owe you Casavir. I was looking forward to spending time with you and would hate to have had it taken away," she said with a look of relief.

"I too looked forward to our time together, shall we go ahead and get in a light practice?" he said and headed toward the practice grounds. Lana nodded agreement and they headed off together.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter Twelve-**

They had arrived early enough to the training grounds to be alone Casavir noted with satisfaction. He set his leather satchel under a tree and strode over to Lana.

"Shall we spar just a little my lady? I would not want to tire you out so early," he said teasingly.

"Oh, you are a true gentleman. I thank you for your concern kind sir, but I wonder if you truly are in fear for yourself?" she lightly chided.

They sparred for awhile, but at a slow and easy pace. It felt good to be near her like this, just the two of them with no agenda. Neither made any serious attempts at a hard practice, not trying to land blows or out do each other competitively.

Lana smiled at him, grinning as she stood poised in anticipation of his next advance. "You have improved greatly since our last time together," she said. "You might almost be as good as me… with my hand tied behind my back," she teased.

"That sounds like a challenge my lady," Casavir grinned. He stepped toward her, advancing to attack.

Lana parried his blow, crossing her blade against his and stepping in close. He smirked at her teasingly. With a lopsided grin, she quickly leaned across their blades to land a quick kiss on his mouth. A teasing smile played across her lips as she looked up at him.

He looked at her in surprise. "I do not recall that move in battle my lady. It is most unfair and distracting," he teased.

Lana chuckled, "Whatever it takes to keep the enemy guessing right?"

Casavir smiled, "I will have to remember that next time we fighting succubae, I am sure that tactic would work quite well."

Lana stood up from her fighting stance, a silly grin on her face. "I believe you have been in the sun too long. If I didn't know better, I would think you just cracked a joke. Maybe there is hope for you yet!"

"It will be our secret, but I agree that mayhap we have been in the sun long enough," he chuckled. "Shall we?" he said, indicating a shady spot under the tree where Casavir had left the leather satchel.

He sat under the tree, stretching his legs and leaning with his hands stretched out behind him. She stopped to collect the satchel and dropped it beside her as she sat next to him. She leaned against his arm and sighed in contentment. He sat up straight, placing his hand on the ground behind Lana. She shifted closer, tucking herself into his side. Casavir inclined his head so he could nuzzle her hair. He inhaled deeply, loving the sweet scent of lavender and chamomile that was hers.

They sat that way for a short time, content to be near each other as they watched the town folk walk past the training grounds. It was peaceful to be with her like this. It felt like home and he never wanted to lose this feeling. He smiled to himself, savoring this moment.

After awhile, Lana shifted to sit cross- legged. She grabbed the leather satchel, placing it in front of her. She opened it and began pulling out the cloth rapped food. As she unwrapped the bundle, she looked over her shoulder, "This was a wonderful idea. You truly are my knight in shining armor."

He leaned over her to grab a piece of cheese, "Thank you my lady, but you are wrong."

She jerked her head to pierce him with an irritated gaze; they were almost nose to nose. She stared at him in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Casavir grinned at the confused look on her face, "You said I was your knight in shining armor. I am not a knight, I am a paladin. I thought you should know there is a difference. Just trying to be of service my lady," he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Hmm, I didn't really know there was a difference. Thank you for correcting me. You might not be a knight, but you certainly are a pain. Fine, you are my big shining pain in the…" she teased, one corner of her mouth tilting upwards.

"That's it!" he growled playfully, as he quickly turned. In one swift motion, he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her backside against the ground.

She looked up from her new prone position and laughed, "Did I say something wrong? This is very unbecoming behavior for a paladin."

Casavir smiled down at her and ran his finger over her face as if trying to memorize every minute detail, etching it into his mind. He grazed her cheek with the backside of his hand, loving the silkiness of her skin. He slowly traced down her jaw and ran his finger across her lips then down her neck. She lay with her eyes closed, surrendering to his gentle touch. A little grin of pleasure played across her mouth as he caressed her.

He reached his hand behind her head, drawing her back up to a sitting position. Casavir pulled her close as he leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss was languid and explorative. He reveled in the softness of her lips, wanting to slowly feel her mouth with his own. This was a moment he intended to savor, he had waited too long to rush now. His fingers wove themselves through her hair, clutching behind her head, holding her to him.

He released her mouth and moved to kiss her neck. He nuzzled and gently nibbled his way up to her ear. She sighed in satisfaction and inclined her head toward him.

Casavir again reclaimed her lips, this time with more passion. She answered his kiss, pressing her lips harder against his. Their mouths clashed against each other. He again bent to taste her neck and she threw her head back, moaning with pleasure.

Casavir felt his passion growing, but noted if he continued to kiss her he would have to take her back to his room. It took all of his self control to not throw her to the ground and continue tasting every inch of her. Instead, he sighed and kissed her softly on the mouth. "My lady, if we continue in this manner, we will be arrested for indecency," he said softly.

She kissed him gently and slowly again. "You say that like it's a bad thing," she said raising her eyebrows with a wicked grin. "Shall we go then before we get ourselves into trouble?"

"Yes, we should. You are a temptation and I fear for our decency when I'm alone with you, my lady," he teased, running her long streak of dark blue hair through his fingers.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chapter Thirteen-**

They stood and gathered their belongings. Lana smiled and took his hand, leading him out of the training grounds.

"What shall we do first?" she asked with a smile.

He walked beside her and replied, "Whatever you would like. Do you have anything that needs to be done for your supplies? I have a few items I need to purchase today."

She nodded, "I do also. I desperately need some new leathers. My favorite set needs to be replaced. You can help me choose new ones if you would like."

"Lead on my lady. I shall follow your lead," Casavir responded.

They made their various purchases, stopping at the vendors each needed for miscellaneous supplies. They walked slowly, luxuriating in their freedom for even these few stolen hours. Casavir reveled in the way she fit so perfectly at his side as they walked, his arm around her waist like a pair of young lovers.

They finally made their way to the tanners to purchase Lana's armor and entered. Lana searched through the tanner's supply, inspecting the various offerings. She chose a few items and took them to the back room try on.

She immerged wearing a small black skirt which with four buckles holding each side together, exposing the flesh down her thighs. Her top was equally minimal. It also was black, cut off at the midriff under her breasts. The center was held together with a buckle in the center of her breasts. "Well, what do you think?" she inquired.

"I think you need more leather to your leathers. Or is this another of your distraction tactics?" he teased.

"You're silly Casavir. Mine have to be minimal or they impair my movement. I have to rely more my dexterity since I'm not big and strong like you are my paladin. Plus, what else can I wear, a dress? I think not." she said with a grin. She turned to change into her street clothes, emerging a short time later.

After Lana paid for her new gear, making the necessary arrangements for her desired enchantments to be added and sent to the Sunken Flagon, they continued on.

Casavir halted abruptly in front of the tailor shop window as they passed, gazing at the display. Inside stood a dress maker's dummy modeling a shiny grey silk gown with threads of gleaming blue shot through the fabric. The bodice was cut low with sky blue embroidery stitched across and a peek of the undertunic showing at the top of the bosom. The body of the gown was sideless with a pale blue undertunic and flowing false sleeves which hung almost to the knee. He had noted the grey to be the same shade as Lana's eyes which is what had caught his attention.

She stood looking at the dress and smiled thoughtfully, "It's lovely, but why did you stop? You can't wear it, even though the blue in it certainly matches your eyes and your armor."

He chuckled, "No, I certainly cannot wear it but you can. I was just thinking the same thing except that the grey matches your eyes. It would be stunning on you my lady."

She sighed, "Thank you but it would be wasted on me. When could I ever wear something like that?"

"I am sure you will think of something," he replied and pulled her into the store.

"Casavir, what are you doing?" she squealed in dismay.

"I would think it was obvious my lady. I am buying you that dress of course," he replied.

Lana stood, stammering and protesting but he would not be persuaded. The shop keeper smiled as Casavir continued to block out Lana's protests, paying the necessary gold and making arrangements to have the gown delivered to the Sunken Flagon.

They exited the shop, and Lana pulled Casavir to a stop. "You really didn't need to do that. I doubt I will ever get have a chance to wear it to anything worthy of such a lovely gown. I thank you, it was wonderfully impractical. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. If I ever get to wear it, it will be like wearing your colors," she said with an uncharacteristic giggle. She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You really are silly you know," she said, smiling.

"You are welcome. I would be honored to think you were wearing my colors when the opportunity does arise for you to wear that gown, then everyone will know that you truly are my lady," he grinned, pulling her close and kissing her full on the mouth.

"You really are my shining paladin. Chivalrous to a fault," she chuckled.

Dusk was falling and they decided it was time to return. The merchants were closing and they had finished all that needed to be done. They decided they had been gone more then long enough to cause the others worry and headed back to the Sunken Flagon.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Chapter Fourteen-**

They arrived back at the Sunken Flagon, Casavir entered first. He stopped so abruptly that it caused Lana to bump into him.

She thumped into him and exclaimed while rubbing her nose, "Ouch, what did you stop for?"

Casavir stood, staring at the newcomer standing in the center of the room. "Nevalle," he uttered stonily in reply.

Casavir knew things had been going too well, had dreaded his return to Neverwinter since they had arrived. Now here stood Nevalle, Lord Nasher's closest aid. Casavir was certain Nevalle was here to bring him to the justice he had avoided for so long. Casavir was not willing to surrender; it had been so long ago and had been a sin of his faded youth. _Why now? They knew I have been in Neverwinter for some time now. What is Lord Nasher up to? _He clenched his jaw and glared at Nevalle, waiting for Nevalle to speak.

Nevalle strode closer to the pair, staring hard at Casavir. "That is _Sir _Nevalle to you _Sir Casavir,_" he spat with obvious disgust.

Lana came around from behind Casavir, looking with bewilderment between the two men as they stood glaring at each other. "Would you care to tell me what this is about?" she asked cautiously.

Sir Nevalle stood before them, he was well muscled, tall and broad shouldered. He wore light armor with the eye of Neverwinter emblazoned on his dark blue overlay. Everything about him screamed of duty and precision, he was almost too perfect in his appearance. Nevalle's expression was fierce as he looked at Lana. "I am here because Luskan has accused you of murder - an entire village, no less. Have you heard of Ember?" he said accusingly.

Casavir felt slightly alleviated. Nevalle glared at Lana and ignored Casavir. Lana looked even more baffled. "I've traveled through it- I didn't slaughter it," she replied hesitantly.

Nevalle nodded at her, seeming to relax a little but still making an effort to ignore Casavir. "I've scraped things from my boot that I respect more than Luskan. But unless we find some means of clearing you of these charges, we will have to surrender you to them. We've signed a treaty with Luskan - they have the right to dispense low justice for any crimes committed on their soil," he said disdainfully. "But I'm not turning over a loyal member of the Watch to some Luskan dog on this day or any other. Your guilt is preordained in a Luskan court. If you were a lord, knight, or even a squire, however, then matters would be different. You would be subject to high justice, and your trial would take place here in Neverwinter before Lord Nasher," he finished. Casavir thought he heard of hint of something in Nevalle's tone and did not like where he imagined Nevalle was heading.

_What in the nine hells is going on? Has everyone gone insane?_ Casavir thought. He was caught off guard by this new development and reeling from the reality they were now facing.

Lana narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

Nevalle continued, not answering her directly, "I need you to go see Sir Grayson, one of Lord Nasher's most trusted knights, and become his squire."

"WHAT?!" Casavir boomed. _This was wrong, all wrong! They were forcing Lana into a position she did not want, bargaining her loyalty and devotion for her life, _his mind protestedHe could not stand idly by as Lord Nasher used Lana against Luskan's lies and treachery, could not allow Lana to become another pawn between the two enemies.

Lana said nothing, her face stony. She reached to out to Casavir and laid her hand on his forearm but said nothing. She looked into his eyes, hers full of anger and confusion but not willing to show weakness. She shook her head ever so minutely, indicating to hold his peace.

"I may also send a... friend of mine... to assist you. He has proven invaluable in such cases in the past. Mind you, the matter must still go to trial, and if you cannot prove your innocence, then you will face execution," Nevalle continued as if nothing had happened.

Lana's fingers dug into Casavir's arm. He watched her jaw clench but she would show nothing in front of Nevalle. "For now, let us deal with what we can - see Sir Grayson at once at Captain Brelaina's office. Pledging yourself to Neverwinter's service will give us time to counter these Luskan lies," Nevalle finished.

Casavir had heard enough, _This was going too far_! _I have heard enough of these lies and mechanizations! _

He stepped close to Nevalle, his rage barely concealed. "I don't know what games you're playing at, but I cannot allow you to do this to her. Lana cannot be traded as another one of your pawns in these political games!" he roared indignantly.

Nevalle met Casavir's stare with equal hatred. "_Sir _Casavir, I would advise you to watch your step. This matter does not concern you," he snarled menacingly. Without another word, he brushed past Casavir and stormed out of the Sunken Flagon.

As soon as Nevalle had exited, the room burst into pandemonium. Everyone was angry and trying to make sense of the new development. Duncan yelled he would not allow the Luskan dogs to get their filthy hands on Lana, Shandra was disbelieving and, as usual, Bishop made snide remarks about the Luskans.

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as the door opened again and Sand entered. They stopped, staring expectantly at the newcomer. The barkeeper, Sal, said, "Uh... Duncan, looks like we have a guest."

Casavir knew Duncan had no love of Sand and Duncan made no effort to hide it Duncan looked at Sand and said, "Oh, as if the day couldn't get any worse. What do you want, Sand?"

Casavir noted Sand's discomfort as he replied, "I am here to help you - and your kin, actually."

Duncan and Sand traded snide remarks, but Sand seemed sincere in his efforts to help. Lana seemed to warm to him quickly and Casavir felt Sand was had much to offer her. Sand's obvious dislike of all things Luskan was a selling point and his knowledge of politics was something none of the others had, especially concerning the inner workings of Luskan government.

Casavir agreed with Sand's logic as they discussed how to proceed toward gathering evidence. He placed his hand on Lana's shoulder and said, "I think we should give him the chance. This is not a battle that can be won by swords, and I for one, am ill-equipped for such a fight."

She looked into his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Very well," she squared her shoulders. "Now I must go report to Brelaina and meet this _Sir _Grayson," she spat angrily.

He gripped her shoulder harder, staring at her intensely, "My lady, I know this is not your choosing, but we must do whatever we can to clear this mockery. I will be here when you return to support you any way I can."

She searched his eyes, and bowed her head sadly. "I know Casavir, you are right. This is _not _my choosing but what other alternative I do have I? I have no desire to become a squire to some knight. This is all lies and madness and I want nothing to do with it," she said in frustration.

"Agreed my lady. I too do not like this and do not relish seeing Lord Nasher use you or your loyal service to Neverwinter as a toy in dealing with Luskan. It is a mockery but there seems to be no other options. Now go to Brelaina and I will be waiting for your return."

She said nothing but nodded and turned to go trade herself to Neverwinter.


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter Fifteen-**

Casavir paced the main room of the Sunken Flagon as they all waited impatiently for Lana to return from the City Watch. Everyone else talked and speculated but Casavir did not join in. His thoughts were a jumbled torrent of confusion and anger and it did no good to vocalize them. The others were arguing the same thoughts he had to no avail.

He sighed and quietly went to his room to try to put calm himself. Casavir knew it was hopeless but wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He gathered up his sword and a whetstone to sharpen it with, it was at least something productive to do with his hands while he waited.

Casavir did not have to wait long before there was a light tap on his door. Lana's voice was soft as she asked to come in.

She opened the door, but did not meet his gaze. She silently strode into the room after gently shutting the door behind her. She carefully sat beside him without saying a word.

_What has happened? Something new is troubling her, something terribly wrong._

"Do you trust me?" she asked so softly that he almost couldn't hear her.

Uncertain of her question and what she was searching for he replied, "Of course my lady. Your presence has steadied me in these difficult times." He knew it was not the answer she sought but waited for her to continue.

"Your past is your business, I will not ask you to share what you cannot. However, while I was at the City Watch, Sir Grayson asked me to convey to you that your past transgressions will be ignored as long as you pledge to remain in my service. What is your concern with Neverwinter?" she asked gently.

The time had come, he owed her an explanation. She had to sell her loyalty and now his was in question when she needed him most. He bowed his head, embarrassed, "I did not inform them of my decision to leave, so I did not part in good graces. I suspect that many of them do not even know why I left."

She reached over and took his hand. "I do not mean to pry, but can you tell me about this?" she asked gently.

"I... betrayed my oath to my order. To Neverwinter. I had... doubts about my service to Nasher, to the city itself," he sighed, shifting to clasp his hands together.

Lana sighed, "But why did you leave?"

"It was an impulsive decision, and not the correct one. There was no place in Neverwinter for me any longer. And the farther I traveled from Neverwinter's walls, the more I saw what harm was befalling people - such as those at Old Owl Well," he said sadly.

Lana nodded slightly but still seemed to be searching for more. "What do you mean?" she queried.

"I needed to travel to Old Owl Well to try and take direct action, to make a discernible difference in the lives of those who need it... and I feel there we may have succeeded. So for that, I thank you," Casavir finished.

Lana sat quietly for a moment, not saying anything.

_She thinks I'm a hypocrite and can't think how to say it. She loathes me now and I don't blame her. I should have told her sooner instead of letting her find out this way!_

Lana gently took his hand and pulled him so he was looking at her. "I thank you for sharing that. I know you have been carrying your burden for a long time. I want you to know that I understand how hard this was for you to share," she told him. Lana squeezed his hand and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Her eyes were full of sadness, "… but now I must go to the Solace Glade for the evening."

Casavir nodded. She stood with her head bowed and left for her night of solitude and meditation before becoming a squire. He wanted to go with her, to hold and comfort her but could not. This was something she had to do alone, without interference, but knowing that was no consolation.


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter Sixteen-

Lana had gone for the evening; Casavir did not feel like remaining alone with just his thoughts and returned to the main room of the Sunken Flagon.

His other companions seemed to have similar thoughts and were already gathered. The mood was very subdued, almost grim. Some were talking softly together but looked up and gave him a nod in greeting.

Khelgar was sitting at a table drinking a mug of ale with Sand. It was an unusual duo but the two seemed to have struck up a friendship. Khelgar bobbed his head in greeting. "Aye lad, grab a pint and pull up a seat," he said indicating a chair at their table. Casavir grabbed a mug of ale from the bar and sat to join the two.

Casavir had always enjoyed Khelgar's company. The dwarf was gruff but it was only a facade, at least where Lana was concerned. Khelgar had been Lana's constant companion since before Casavir had met them. He treated Lana like a beloved daughter, looking after her as they traveled. Khelgar loved her the way Casavir had learned Daeghun, her foster father, had for so long neglected and for that, he had Casavir's loyalty.

"Rotten situation this is for our wee lass," Khelgar said in his deep, rumbling voice. Casavir smiled into his mug, Khelgar often called her that and she usually had a jest in return about her not being the "wee" one. Casavir sighed in resignation that Lana would not be with them this night.

Sand nodded agreement with Khelgar. "Yes, the situation is indeed grim. However, we must not lose hope. We have only started and will do all we can. We shall not lose her to those Luskan dogs," Sand said hotly. Casavir looked with new respect at Sand. He felt certain they had made the right choice having Sand join them.

Bishop sauntered over from his usual position reclining against the mantle. Casavir had rarely seen him leave that spot when they were at the Sunken Flagon and was fine with the ranger keeping his distance. The three men looked at him, distrust and dislike crossing their faces.

"Yes, this is a serious problem for our _leader_. We most certainly cannot have her fall to those filthy Luskan swine. They would be all too pleased to do more then sully her good name," Bishop sneered.

_How did that arse always make everything sound disgusting?? _

Bishop continued unprompted. "And I know the _paladin_ would truly hate to see our juicy little thief get stolen away," he grinned evilly at his play on words. "Who else would protect him, the hypocrite?" Bishop said, his tone threatening.

Casavir sat, staring hard into his mug. He dared not look at the sneering ranger or he would pound that smirk from his vile face. He knew Bishop was taunting him and would not take the bait.

"What's the matter _paladin, _rogue steal your tongue? Have you not told everyone your deep, dark secret, the one that makes you a hypocritical prick? The reason he stays by Lana's side? I am sure Casavir would be sore displeased to lose his favorite _shield_," Bishop said mockingly.

Casavir looked up, shock on his face. H_ow did the ranger know? Had Lana told him about my past?_

Bishop sneered; he knew he had hit his mark. Casavir stared angrily, struck silent.

"Careful sonny, I don't know what you're bangin' on about but you should stop now,"

Khelgar said threateningly.

Bishop continued, ignoring Khelgar, "I for one will be deeply distressed to lose our valiant leader. I would be disappointed to lose such a worthy _archery_ companion. She is so _good_ with her bow," Bishop continued, lewdness dripping from his words.

Casavir was clutching his mug hard. As much as he would love to slam his fist through that jeering face, it would do no good. _Why in the nine hells did Lana keep this jackass around? What does she see in him?_

As if Bishop read his thoughts, he continued, "Ya, did Lana tell you about all the times on the archery fields? She has more then a good grip on her bow. That is one lock I enjoy picking over and over. I can't tell you number of times I've made her scream and she always comes back for me."

Sand caught Khelgar as he lurched from his chair, restraining Khelgar. Casavir looked shocked, hurt and disgust warring across his features. _That cannot be, he has to be lying. She would never…_ Unbidden Casavir remembered all the times Lana and Bishop had been alone, all the tortured thoughts he had imagined of them together flooded back.

Sand looked at Bishop with loathing, "I don't know what you are playing at, but it would be best to cease this instant." Khelgar clenched and unclenched his fists, grinding his teeth together.

Bishop ignored them both and continued to address Casavir, "She must be quite insatiable. I've seen that big gleaming sword Lana gave you. Practice a lot of 'laying on of hands' together have you? How many times have you gotten to sheath that sword in that nice tight leather, paladin? Is that why you keep sniffing around, hoping to get a piece of that or maybe a new set of armor? You must have done her a lot to have earned such a weapon," Bishop leered at Casavir.

Casavir roared like a wounded bull, leaping out of his chair and lunging across the table. He lowered his shoulder and plowed it into Bishop's chest, slamming the ranger's back onto the table behind. Bishop grunted as the air exploded from his lungs. Casavir hammered his huge fist into Bishop's jaw before Duncan and Sand could restrain him by grabbing his fist from behind.

"That's enough lad," yelled Duncan. "Think about what yer doin'!"

Casavir felt a warm trickle of blood on his neck and stared at those gleaming, hateful amber wolf eyes. Bishop was holding a long hunting knife to Casavir's throat and snarled, "Ya pally, think about what you're doing. It might be the last thought you have."

Casavir remained with Bishop pinned beneath him, hate crackling between them. He stood with his fist raised over Bishop, Sand and Duncan restraining him. "I do not know why she keeps someone as loathsome as you around. You are nothing but a waste of space to anyone," Casavir spat.

Bishop's lip turned cruelly up at one corner, "I thought I made myself perfectly clear, you jackass. You really are as stupid as you look." He applied more pressure with his knife, backing Casavir off of him as he held the dagger against Casavir's neck. "Try something like that again and I won't just give you a taste of my blade. There won't be anything left of you next time, you bastard."

Bishop sneered, backing his way to the front door. Bishop exited swiftly, slamming the door behind him.

Duncan and Sand still stood behind Casavir but had released him. "What in the hells was that about?" Duncan exploded.

Sand replied caustically, "My dear boy isn't it obvious? We have too many roosters in the hen house. That was a brutal display of jealously if I ever saw one. Quite rude of the ranger if you ask me, uncalled for."

Duncan only nodded in agreement. Casavir stood, staring at the door where the ranger had departed.

_Had they really been together? Did she truly desire that bastard? She must, why else would someone so loathsome be around otherwise?_ Casavir sighed. His heart felt heavy as uncertainty threatened to crush him.


	17. Chapter 17

**-Chapter Seventeen-**

After his fight with Bishop Casavir left the Sunken Flagon and paced the docks, replaying everything in his mind. His thoughts roiled like froth on angry waves. He could find no peace. Nothing could calm him as his mind kept drudging up images of Lana and Bishop together, twining around each other in passionate embraces or mocking him.

Sleep did not come easily that evening when he finally drug himself to bed. Casavir tossed and turned throughout most of the night as images of all that Bishop had said taunted him.

_Could they really have been together as Bishop said? Did she lust for the ranger, scream his name in pleasure? Had she betrayed and lied to me? Did she laugh with Bishop behind my back? He is always so blatant about his sexual prowess. Does she find that appealing? She laughs with him often and seems pleased to accept his advances. No, I cannot accept that, will not believe it! _His thoughts ran in circles like a dog chasing its tail.

After finally being able to fall asleep, he was still in his bed late into the morning when his door slammed open, banging against the wall. He sat up abruptly as Lana stormed in and slammed the door behind her. Her face was contorted with rage, her fists balled up at her sides as she tried to contain herself.

"I will ask you again, do… you… trust… me?" she said in a low growl.

"I… What?" he uttered in confusion. He sat in his bed, staring at her while trying to clear his head.

"Khelgar told me everything. I know about you and Bishop fighting. Why did you do it?" she yelled.

"I, uh, my lady what are you talking about?" he was completely perplexed. He was not surprised Khelgar had told her about the evening but this was not what he had expected.

"I asked you if you trusted me. Do you trust me with Bishop?" she asked fiercely.

"Do you really think so little of me that I would do _anything_with him?! Am I so despicable to you that you would _think_ I would screw him while I shamelessly flirted with you?" she said with hateful disgust.

"No my lady, but…" he stammered.

"But nothing! You did believe him or you wouldn't have risen to his bait!" she venomously spat, cutting him off.

He sat looking at her in dismay. He had no reply, she had been right. He had imagined them together and hated himself for believing it even for an instant.

"So you believe I must buy loyalty with sexual favors then? Is that why you stay, hoping to 'pick that lock'?" she taunted with unchecked malice. "Fine! Then so be it," she growled low, her voice filled with anger.

Before he realized what had happened, she covered him with her body. She straddled his waist as she ripped his blanket away and threw it across the room. Her mouth smashed into his but there was no passion in her kiss. She crushed herself against his bare chest, crushing her breasts into him. Her tongue thrust into his mouth, invading unmercifully as her fingers fumbled angrily with the drawstring of his linen trousers. She wrenched his pants open with a fierce tug. She thrust her hand down into his crotch forcefully. Her fingers grabbed him, digging in cruelly. She was everywhere, a tiger savagely devouring its prey. Her other hand gripped his back, her fingernails digging into his bare skin and pining him in her kiss.

His mind reeled, his senses warring with each other. He wanted her, wanted to respond and return her ferocity. His body arched against hers and he wanted to toss her onto the bed to finish what she had begun. All his pent up anger and frustration made him want to thrust into her, pierce her for all the times he had imagined her wrapped around Bishop. He raged as he thought of her legs twined around the ranger like she was now riding him. Casavir reached up and grabbed her hair, smashing her mouth harder to his own. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, plunging and ravenous. They tore at each others mouths like voracious wolves. He thrust his mouth into the crook of her neck, biting and sucking. She arched her back, moaning and ground her hips into him.

_I don't want her like this!_ _This is not the way; she will hate you if you do this now, _his mind screamed at him.

As if she heard his thoughts, she leapt from his bed. Her face was a conflicted study of hurt, confusion and dismay. "I am sorry Casavir, so sorry. I… don't know what came over me. This was wrong," she said as an unchecked tear streaked down her cheek. Her eyes were rimmed with unshed tears. She looked away from him dejectedly and turned quickly to the door.

"Hold!" he called to her. She stopped and turned, her shoulders flinching at his commanding tone.

He rose from his bed and stopped in front of her. "My lady, please do not leave. Not like this," he said gently. He took her hand and led her back to sit upon the bed.

Casavir turned and looked at her firmly, "You cannot buy my loyalty. I have freely given it to you already. I did not want to believe Bishop, did not truly believe him but admit my imagination tried to get the better of me. I do trust you and have no doubts in you either."

She said nothing as a few more tears slowly fell. Casavir placed his hand over hers and asked, "Now I think you have something to tell me. Why would you believe I would not trust you?"

Lana sighed deeply, her eyes clouding with pain. "I am sorry. It's just… I'm so confused. Do you know why I have Bishop traveling with us, why I trust him at my side?" she asked.

Her question was not what he expected. "I admit I have wondered why he is with us. He does seem to not be worthy of trust or respect as a person although he is an excellent tracker," Casavir admitted grudgingly.

Lana chuckled slightly, "Yes, he is an excellent tracker and I agree that he makes himself very unlikable. Casavir, do you know how it feels when people despise you?"

Casavir looked at her in surprise, "I do not understand my lady"

A sad smile crossed her lips, "I know you do not. When people see you, they smile. People respect you without knowing anything about you; trust you without knowing you as a person. When they see me or Bishop, they cross the street to stay away from us. When I go to a merchant, they always follow me as if I will rob everything not nailed down. There is more to Bishop then you know and he has earned my trust. He is not as 'evil' as he seems if you give him a chance."

He didn't want to argue but still did not agree. At least now he understood and he could accept that.

She continued, "I don't know how or why he found out about your past and why he needs to taunt you so. I have spoken with him about this already and knows my displeasure. I cannot control him but maybe I can slow him down."

Casavir grimaced at the thought of her trying to handle Bishop; it churned his stomach at the implication. She noticed the look on his face, "And Casavir, there is nothing between he and I, _nothing_. It is you that I want to be with, no one else." She stared into his eyes, asking acceptance.

Casavir nodded in understanding. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He placed his other hand under her chin and turned her to him, capturing her lips with his own.

They kissed each other gently. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could, feeling the length of her body as she pressed against his naked chest.

Their kiss deepened. Their lips clashed passionately, tongues intertwining and dancing. Her arms wrapped around his torso, her fingers gently kneading his rippling back muscles.

Casavir bowed his head to kiss and gently nibble down her neck. He suckled her ear and blazed kisses back down her neck. She wrapped her fingers through his hair, clutching his head as he nibbled the crook of her neck. Lana moaned in pleasure as ripples coursed over her. She gasped in pleasure, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he continued to kiss her skin.

He removed her thin cotton tunic to reveal the cloth bands she wore underneath. Casavir lowered his head to kiss her exposed flesh and she shivered in delight. His hands explored her newly revealed skin, his touch scorching her as her need built.

He pushed her down onto the bed and gently lay over her, pinning her beneath him. He caressed her, letting his hands explore her flesh. He smiled, his eyes gleaming as he again began nibbling and biting, teasing her with his kisses and caresses. Her hands ran up and down his back, urging him onward. She wrapped her legs around his waist, writhing under him. Her raven hair cascaded around her head like spilled ink as she arched her back in ecstasy and need.

He made love to her slowly. He had longed for this moment, dreamed to have her beneath him like this. It was what he had searched for and not dared hope to find. He found where he belonged after all of his years of searching.


	18. Chapter 18

**-Chapter Eighteen-**

Casavir awoke with a start as his hand wandered to the cold spot in the bed. It had been two months since the first time Lana had shared his bed and ever since, she had been a constant presence by his side. He lay and reminisced of their travels to gather evidence for her trial flooded over him and finally the day had arrived for the trial. He surmised Lana had quietly risen and left to prepare with Sand without waking him.

Lana and Casavir had traveled with Sand, Bishop, Khelgar and Shandra for the last two months in search of evidence to clear Lana's name. She had been falsely accused by Luskan for the annihilation of the small village of Ember. They had traveled to Port Llast and Duskwood where they had conquered werewolves and goblins. The party had met several people; some related to the trial and several not before finally returning to Neverwinter. The road had been long and strenuous for the small band as they searched to clear Lana's name.

Casavir sadly recalled watching Lana interrogate Alaine, the lone survivor of Ember and the same woman who had watched Shandra be dragged away by githyanki in what seemed so long ago. Lana had confronted Alaine with seething, fierce anger and loathing as she questioned Alaine, but Casavir understood Lana's actions. Alaine had betrayed Shandra through her inaction to aid to Shandra; to Lana there was no greater sin then to betray a friend.

Painful memories washed over him when he remembered their time in Ember. They had unwillingly become witnesses to the slaughter of the small village; the innocent lives wasted in an effort to bring Lana and Neverwinter to their knees. Lana had been asked by Nya, an herbalist in Port Llast, to sprinkle wyrmsage on the deceased in Ember. Lana stoically agreed to this duty, feeling it was her way to pay tribute to those lost.

Casavir sadly recalled that Ember had also been the scene of a bitter argument between Lana and himself. The party had met Marcus the first time they had traveled through Ember and the strange child had asked for Bishop's hunting knife. Lana had convinced him to surrender the dagger to the boy for unknown reasons and Bishop had grudgingly agreed at Lana's bidding.

At the time Marcus had first made the strange request, Casavir had not given the episode much thought. He had put it aside as another of many odd occurrences they had witnessed over their travels. On the return trip through Ember, they had found Marcus hiding in the village well and he had returned the knife to Lana. That was the beginning of the dispute.

"Here is your hunting knife back, just as I promised Bishop," Lana offered, holding the hilt to him.

"Huh, you keep it. I don't need it and you could use a good, light blade," Bishop had grunted nonchalantly.

"But Bishop, you told me it was of some importance to you. I cannot keep something of such personal worth," she insisted.

"I said you keep it. You might need it for some up close damage since all you carry are those longswords and longbow. I wouldn't want anyone damaging that pretty neck of yours because you were ill prepared," he had sneered at her.

She hefted it in her hand, looking at the sinister blade and again at Bishop. "I thank you, I will keep it close to me and use it well," she replied as if Bishop had given her a great gift. She had then carefully tucked it into her bandolier where the blade laid snuggly between her breasts.

Casavir had seethed inside that Bishop had offered a personal keepsake and she had so willingly accepted.

_What in the nine hells is he playing at? She knew that blade held importance to him and now he just casts it aside to her? I think not!_

They had had to search the remains of the burnt village to find all of the bodies left unburied and untended. With each recovered victim, Lana's jaw clenched tighter and tighter. No one had been spared; the elderly, babes in arms, small children, women and men. The people were burned in their homes or killed as they tried to escape. There were charred bodies huddled in corners of houses in obvious attempts to seek shelter from the slaughter outside. They had then become trapped by the fires the killers had laid to every building. The group had even found slaughtered animals and pets. Almost every victim all had been weaponless. This was not the doing of any one with honor, it had been a massacre.

Casavir tried to contain his anger and frustration as they made their way through Ember. The reek of death and despair hung over them all. Constant thoughts of Bishop and Lana again haunted him, making everything seem darker and more oppressing.

It had been hard on them all; Khelgar and Sand had remained stoic, saying very little. Shandra had openly wept and uttered cries of dismay. Even Bishop seemed to be affected and had remained oddly silent, offering no snide comments or cruel remarks.

Once they had settled camp some distance from Ember's remains, Casavir gruffly pulled Lana aside to confront her as he could contain his anger no more.

"What in the hells is going on?" he snarled without warning.

"I would ask the same question of you Casavir," she inquired with rising anger in her voice.

"Why did you keep _his _knife? What makes you think to keep such a thing?" he boomed, sharply nodding his head in Bishop's direction.

She scowled at him. "Keeping Bishop's knife? _That_ is what is upsetting you Casavir? Are you insane? Have you not seen the massacre before us, smelled the charred bodies or noticed all that is going on around us and you're worried about a _knife?" _she spat angrily.

"I am not blind to what we have seen but you appear to be blind to Bishop! Do you not realize the depths of his depravity? He is not to be trusted, he is not a pet dog but a ravenous wolf who would like nothing more then to devour you," he shot back.

Lana only looked at him with a mixture of frustration and dismay. She shook her head slowly, "Still so much jealously Casavir, why do you let him torture you so? Do you not know that I am true to you? It is you I want to be with, he is my friend and I trust him. He knows that, why don't you?"

He stood staring into her eyes at a loss for words. He knew she was right but there was more then just simple jealously in his heart.

"I am sorry my lady, I know this. I do not trust him nor ever will as you do. I have listened to what you have said but your attachment to Bishop frightens me. He is evil and I fear for you since you cannot or will not see that. He will turn on you, he is no man's friend," Casavir said at last, sighing in resignation.

"I only worry about you my lady. This has become such a heavy burden. I only want to help you, not cause you more grief or trouble," he finished heavily.

"I know Casavir, and this day has been hard for everyone. Shall we return to the others and get some sleep?" Lana said wearily.

They returned to camp were the atmosphere was grim. No one spoke anything more then necessary as they put out their bedrolls. Casavir noted with the smallest spark of pleasure that Lana had still placed her bedding next to his in spite of their disagreement.

Lana lay down next to Casavir and curled her backside against him. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He was dismayed when he felt her shoulders shaking as silent tears racked her body. Lana lay huddled in his arms in an uncharacteristic display of weakness as she wept quietly. The anguish of Ember's slaughter, aggravation of the impending trial and the burden she silently bore of being the shard bearer and leader washed over her. He had held her, tried to comfort her but felt inadequate in the face of it all.

One of the only positive things that had come from their search was discovering evidence placing Lorne, a large Luskan assassin, firmly at Duskwood. They had also encountered Lyssa, a dryad who had given Lorne alteration powder he had used to transform himself into Lana. Marcus had also given a positive identification Lorne had been disguised as Lana while they were in the well. These clues had given them all a glimmer of hope after they recovered from the shock of discovering Luskan's involvement. They were uncovering evidence concerning the trial but the motive still lay unanswered.


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter Nineteen-

Casavir dressed and walked to Neverwinter Castle to watch the trial. The town folk were buzzing with excitement at the coming event, but he felt heartsick.

_Did she stand a chance? What will I do if I lose her now? Please Tyr, watch over my little rogue and let thy justice be done. I cannot bear to lose her, not like this._

The throne room was filled with animated townsfolk, each loudly voicing their opinions concerning the impending verdict. Casavir wished he could close his ears to the din. The self righteous noblemen proclaimed Lana's innocence in Neverwinter's name argued loudly against those who felt allowing Lana to become a squire so rapidly was only a ploy. All were loud and free with their opinions. He felt he would explode as they discussed her fate as if it were of no consequence and to them, it was.

"Have you seen her? One guess why Nasher allowed a common thief to become a squire so quickly," jeered one man.

"Yes, but I didn't realize she was a _thief! _How scandalous!" tittered a noblewoman in reply.

"She deserves to hang, killing a whole village like that! What is Nasher thinking?" an garish woman loudly whispered.

"Did you know she travels with all men?! She must be amazing, no wonder Nasher wants to keep her around," sneered a bloated nobleman.

_If I must continue to listen to this foul rabble, someone will pay for these insults! Does this filth have nothing better to do with their time? _

Casavir bristled, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to contain his anger. A violent outburst would not help Lana and only bring them unwanted attention. He also knew his presence in Nasher's court was tenacious at best so he fought to maintain his composure.

A sudden hush fell over the crowd as all eyes turned toward the diesis. Lord Nasher entered, followed by Sir Nevalle and Reverend Judge Oleff Uskar. Lord Nasher solemnly took his place on his throne, Nevalle at his side and Judge Oleff a few steps below to officiate the proceedings.

Lord Nasher nodded to the guards before him, "Bring in the accused." The crowd muttered in anticipation.

The large double doors to the throne room opened before a procession of more palace guards ushering in Lana with Sand at her side. A hush fell over the crowd as Lana entered and all eyes stared at her. Casavir gasped when he saw her, he had never seen her look as she did now.

Lana held her head tall and proud, her grey eyes looking only straight ahead. Casavir could see her eyes were hard flints of steel grey. She wore her hair long and unadorned as it cascaded down her back, gleaming black like a starless sky. Her jaw was set and determined; she stood erect with shoulders back. She held herself proudly, not like a woman accused. She looked defiant and none dared contradict her.

Lana wore the gown Casavir had purchased for her and she was radiant in the silver and pale blue. She walked with the grace of a woman born to nobility. The filmy false sleeves billowed at her sides gently like doves wings. She walked as if floating, her feet making no sound on the cobbles underfoot and only the silk of her gown gently rustling. No one in the crowd uttered a sound at her approach, she was magnificent.

She and Sand silently took their places at podiums opposite Torio, the Luskan ambassador. Sand sneered at Torio. Torio bobbed her head in pert acknowledgement at Sand. Lana looked at neither; her eyes were fixed straight ahead on Judge Oleff as if she did not acknowledge Torio's presence. Casavir could almost feel the disgust emanating from Lana.

Judge Oleff called for the trial to begin. Casavir inwardly groaned as Torio immediately began with accusations.

"I speak for those the accused slaughtered at Ember - and I am here to see that justice is carried out this day," Torio stated with deference.

"I think the ambassador speaks out of turn. No guilty verdict has been issued. You don't speak for the dead of Ember, Ambassador, you are the one responsible," Lana replied firmly without missing a beat or revealing the slightest emotion.

The audience gasped, even Torio's face flickered with the briefest uncertainty as she replied with barely contained anger, "I think you speak out of turn, murderer. You are on trial today, not I." Casavir noticed Sand had a momentary glimmer of smile before quickly regaining his composure.

Judge Oleff called for quiet and the trial commenced. It was a long drawn out affair as Sand presented their carefully gathered evidence and the crowd murmured appreciatively. Casavir noted that Sand appeared pleased but Lana remained stolid.

Torio appeared ill at ease as the evidence strongly weighed in Lana's favor. "These pieces of... evidence... if that is what they truly are, can easily be explained away. It may seem extensive, but our witnesses will tell a different story." Torio said defensively.

Lana looked at her with disdain, "Forgive me, Ambassador, but are you speculating on the truth of the evidence? You seem quite certain of our guilt. Are you admitting that is also in question?"

Casavir thought he detected fear in Torio's voice as she replied, "Of course not, and I aim to prove it."

Lana was composed, almost icy as she asked, "Which is it, Ambassador? Are we guilty or not in your eyes? I am finding it difficult to find the truth in your wordplay."

Sand almost looked gleeful as Torio replied hotly, "I suggest you hold your tongue - I think you will want to hear what my witnesses have to say."

"Why do you want to distract us from the evidence? Scared of what it means, Luskan?" Lana coolly replied.

Witness after witness was called, each giving positive testimonies for Lana as Torio attempted to twist their words.

Casavir's heart sank when Torio called Lana as a witness. Lana only stepped solemnly forward, her chin jutted in defiance. "Ask what you will, and I shall speak the truth," Lana said calmly.

Torio looked like a snake, poised to attack. "My question is a simple one. Why did you kill the people of Ember?" she asked almost demurely.

The audience gasped but Lana remained unflustered. She locked her steely gaze on Torio as she replied, "Why did the Luskans kill the people of Ember, you mean? I realize you were speaking in Luskan just now, but in Neverwinter we call them lies."

Torio chuckled but it was hard and mirthless. "Ah... so easily angered. Is that what happened with the people of Ember? Did they ask you a question and you attacked them?" she said tauntingly.

Casavir flinched, fearing the worst as Lana seemed caught in Torio's web. Lana held Torio's gaze unflinchingly. "Not at all, they'd already been killed by Luskans. Weren't you listening to me, or are you deaf and dumb? Are you deaf to the truth as well as blind to it? It's no wonder you can't hear me, Ambassador," Lana replied mockingly.

Torio looked stern, "We are here to find the truth, yes. To listen to your insults? No."

A sneer played across a corner of Lana's mouth. "I'm glad we understand each other, because every time you open your mouth, you insult me, Neverwinter, and the people whom you killed at Ember," she said with venom.

Casavir had never heard Lana so cold and self-contained. A shiver went down his spine as he felt her icy anger flare at Torio. Torio flinched under Lana's gaze and lost her composure.

"How _dare _you! You think being here in Neverwinter with your false claims of nobility makes you safe from me! It doesn't! Do you know the power I have? If I wanted to, by the Gods, I could have Luskan troops sent here to seize you within the hour, so wipe that smug look off your face and answ.." she replied hotly.

"I suggest you watch where your words fly, Ambassador. I have been patient enough, but I will not abide threats to this city," Lord Nasher cut in firmly.

Sand cut in looking like a cat with cream on his whiskers. "Go on, Torio, press the issue... please," he nearly purred in delight.

Torio looked hopeless but made one final grasp. "Reverend Judge? Is what I hear contempt or no?" she said smugly.

Lana was like a viper as she stuck, "Why do you keep asking for truth, when you already know that everyone in Ember was slaughtered by Luskans? Probably ordered to do so by you!"

Lana launched a verbal assault on Torio. "Ambassador, as I've said, I am innocent. I mourn the loss of people at Ember, and I am at a loss why anyone would do such a thing. Ember has no military value. It is not even a viable border target, nor was it worth robbing. So why was it targeted?"

Torio frowned, obvious consternation crossing her face. She replied, "And so you are saying that this may have been militarily motivated? The people of Ember slaughtered solely to test our defenses? Our resolve?"

The audience gasped. Casavir again felt sick as it appeared Lana had lost her footing.

Torio seemed to regain her momentum and dramatically asked, "Why is it the innocent must suffer for the aggression of others?"

Lana replied without the slightest pause, "I do not know, Ambassador. But in this case, I think it was actually more difficult to attack the intended target... me." She uttered the words so quietly Casavir almost couldn't hear her. Torio on the other hand, had heard her quite well and gasped.

Lana continued firmly, "Come now, Ambassador, I am a supporter of Neverwinter and Lord Nasher who has come into conflict with Luskans covertly entering Neverwinter before this point. Unable to reach me directly, you sought to lure me to Ember... and then force me into Low Justice in Luskan, which as we know would be no justice at all. But fortunately, the people of Neverwinter resisted, as did Nasher himself - who would never give up a Neverwinter citizen without attempting to find the truth first."

Torio gasped like a fish out of water. Her face flushed an angry red as she shouted, "Enough! I have asked you to answer my question - why did you kill the people of Ember?"

Lana was the epitome of composure and pressed, "I have answered your question already, ambassador, but you have yet to answer mine! Why were Luskan forces entering Neverwinter, and why after I drove them off, did you take revenge on your own people to punish me? There is no sense in it! I have put up with enough of your lies, Ambassador. If you can prove it, then do it, but if you can't, I will see you hang for this"

Torio's countenance changed quickly as she shot, "Is that what happened with the people of Ember? Did they get too close to the truth, then you threatened them?"

Lana calmly replied, "Threat? There is no threat here - if you attempt to force a guilty verdict on me, then you will bring our cities to war. And with all the troubles Luskan has with Ruathym, you think you can handle a war on two fronts? We will gladly indulge you and your foolish claims."

"It is not our intention to start war - we did not attack Ember. We only wish to see justice done." Torio exclaimed defensively.

Lana pushed, "You just said we were in danger of going to war over this! Lie again, and I swear you'll answer for it!"

The trial seemed over as Torio muttered, "I should have known better than to argue with one of Neverwinter's soldiers. It's like cross-examining a wild boar."

Lana stood haughtily looking at Torio as if she were nothing but cow dung stuck to her shoe. "I think you mistake stubbornness for resolve - just like your army did when they attacked Neverwinter during the Luskan War, Ambassador. If you are done, simply say so," Lana finished defiantly.

The trial seemed to finally reach a conclusion. Lord Nasher surveyed the crowd as he addressed them, "The case before me was a difficult one... but it seems we know now the identity of Ember's attackers."

His eyes came to rest upon Torio and he said coldly, "Nevalle, I want the ambassador, her retinue, and any remaining members of the Arcane Brotherhood of Luskan outside the city gates by nightfall."

Torio gasped, "What? This is no verdict - to think the Brotherhood truly responsible..."

Lord Nasher looked fierce as he sternly said, "You brought this case before me - now you debate my verdict. I would be careful of where you point a sword when you draw it, Ambassador - and remind your masters in Luskan of that as well. I think we've wasted enough time on this. Justice has been done, an-"

Just as the trial appeared concluded, Torio called her one final trump card. "I claim the right of trial by combat," she said with a maniacal gleam in her eye.

Casavir didn't realize what he had done as he bellowed indignantly, "NO!!" Lana looked at him, horror and shock playing across her face as she caught his eye.

The crowd was in an uproar. Lord Nasher looked dejected as he held up his hand for silence.

Torio could not fight for herself and called with false meekness for a champion. The crowd gasped when a mountain of a man threw open the doors and proclaimed himself Luskan's champion.

Casavir shot a quick look at Lana; she appeared crestfallen as she stared at the Luskan champion. It was Lorne, the Luskan assassin that had posed as her in the massacre of Ember, but Casavir sensed there was more. Lana seemed to be fighting an inner turmoil and no one noticed but Casavir. He also noted a look of hated flash from Lorne directed towards Lana.

_This cannot be! It is a mockery! She doesn't stand a chance against that hulking mass. What trickery is this!?_

Judge Oleff called for the two champions to go to the Temple of Justice where they would undergo the Rite of Tyr to cleanse themselves in a night of prayer and vigilance. The following morning, the champions would meet so that justice might be met in combat. Casavir knew this ritual all too well and fear gripped his heart. He knew this was a battle of hand to hand combat and Lorne held the advantage. Lana was a solid fighter, she was nearly unbeatable with her longswords but not against such brute strength. Lorne was the size of a dire bear; Lana would be crushed beneath a blow if she made a single misstep.

Lana and Sand exited the courtroom followed by guards as they leftt the throne room. Lana looked dejected, beaten and confused. Sand was speaking quietly to her, but his words seemed to have no effect. Torio looked after them with a look of uncontained glee at her triumph. Casavir had the sickening feeling this had been Torio's plan all along.

Casavir pushed through the crowd to follow Lana. She stopped and turned in the crush, catching his eye as he shoved through the mass of humanity. Lana waited for him, ignoring all others around her as she stared at him, grief and hurt etched across her features.

He stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "My lady, let us remove ourselves from this scene," he said as he pulled her through the crowd. She slumped against him and allowed him to propel her through the congregation with Sand in tow.

They managed to push their way outside to the Blacklake District. Casavir led them down a small street between the university and Castle Never where no one noticed them.

When they finally stopped, Casavir turned to look at Lana. She had a tear running down her cheek and was struggling to hold more back.

"My lady, all is not lost. We will see this awful thing through," Casavir said bracingly.

She slowly shook her head in disagreement. "No Casavir, you don't understand. I have to battle Lorne," she replied.

"Yes, but he is just another Luskan dog like so many others. He _can_ be beat," Sand interjected vehemently.

Lana sighed, "He is Bevil's brother. I grew up with him; he is not just another brute to kick out of the way. It will break his mother's heart to know that he fell by my hand and to find out what he has become. They were like family to me, they cared for me."

Bleak realization dawned on Casavir's face. "I understand. But he has made his choice for you. The Luskans have played you for only Tyr knows why and I will make sure they are punished for it. This will end," he said forcefully.

Lana only grimly nodded. "We must go proceed to the temple. Will you come with me?" she asked them both.

They nodded assent and headed to the Temple of Justice.


	20. Chapter 20

**-Chapter Twenty-**

The three entered together and solemnly approached the priest, Hlam, who stood at the front of the temple.

Lana stepped forward as the priest eyed her. "Are you ready for the Rite of Tyr?" he inquired softly.

"What is this Rite again?" Lana asked.

Hlam somberly explained, "It is a cleansing ritual of prayer - it is held in seclusion here within the Hall of Justice. It is Neverwinter law, and it must be upheld. You must complete the rite and prepare yourself for battle against your accuser in the morning."

Lana sighed deeply and replied, "There are some things I need to do first."

Hlam nodded, "Very well - take what time you need, then return when you are prepared."

Lana turned and looked at Casavir and Sand. "Will you both come with me to the Sunken Flagon? I need to collect my equipment and change into my gear," she asked softly. Her face was weary; her shoulders slumped heavily as if she hadn't rested in days.

Sand nodded, "Of course. We will support you any way possible."

Casavir reached out and took her hand,"My lady, you don't have to ask. I will be by your side always."

Tears once again threatened to spill but she only nodded. She gripped his hand and they returned to the Sunken Flagon.

When they entered the pub, all of their companions were grimly awaiting their arrival.

Khelgar blustered, "Aye lass that was quite a display. You certainly made that Luskan pig work for her pay! She'll be feelin' that in the mornin.'"

Bishop sneered, "I knew they would do something underhanded. They don't know anything else. Bastards." For once Casavir agreed with Bishop but didn't say anything.

Duncan angrily bellowed, "This ain't right I tell ya! They can't do this!"

Sand sighed resolutely, "They can and they did. We will get through this victoriously however. The Luskans will pay dearly for their dealings."

Lana stood quietly listening to them but only said, "Thank you all for your concern. I must collect my equipment and return to the temple however." She bowed her head in resignation and turned to go to her room.

Casavir stood watching her go, uncertain what to do. He wanted to go to her, tell her everything would be alright but knew the words would only be empty and weak. Khelgar caught his eye and inclined his head toward the direction Lana had exited. His look said, _Follow her son. _ Casavir nodded and silently went after her.

He softly knocked on the door, opening it before she could reply. Lana was bent over her rucksack as she gathered various potions and personal items with her blades slung over a chair across her leathers nearby. She straightened as he entered the room and a tired smile grazed her lips.

"Oh good, it's you Casavir. I don't think I could face anyone else right now," she said with weariness dripping from her words.

"I thought I could help you or…" he said uncertainly.

She only nodded, not really hearing as she began to unlace the bindings down the back of her dress. He strode behind her and removed her fingers after gently pushing her hair over her shoulder. She dropped her hands to her side in silent acquiescence and bowed her head.

His fingers pulled at the bindings down her back, releasing the ties. He lowered his mouth to murmur in her ear, "You were beautiful my lady. There was none lovelier then you."

She turned her head to smile over her shoulder. "I must confess something. In light of all that has happened I feel somewhat silly but…" she paused.

Lana continued, "Wearing this gown felt like I was wearing your armor. I imagined it must be how you feel in battle, strong and impervious. I knew you were with me and none could harm me." Her cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

Casavir smiled, "I was with you and none will harm you my lady. I will not allow it."

He bowed his head and softly nuzzled her neck as his hands continued to unlace her bodice. She inclined her head, exposing her neck to him and sighed contentedly. With a firm tug, Casavir finished unlacing the dress bindings. He pushed the gown down her shoulders and let it crumple softly to the floor. She stood in nothing more then a short cotton slip and had never appeared lovelier to him. Casavir bent to again nuzzle her neck and ear.

"You are truly glorious my lady," he breathed into her ear before bending to collect her in his arms. He cradled her momentarily before laying her gently on the bed. Lana shoved her belongings to the floor with a thud and smiled up at him. Casavir sat beside her, placing one hand across her lap while wrapping the other behind her head, drawing her to him.

They kissed each other, tenderly exploring. His fingers twined themselves through her hair, loving the silkiness against his callused hands. He broke their kiss to once again nuzzle and kiss her neck and ears. Casavir reveled in the sweet taste of her skin; he could never get enough of her. She threw back her head to expose her neck to him and arched her back. He bowed his head lower, kissing the base of her neck and traveled lower. Her chest rose and fell in gasps of pleasure as she wrapped her fingers in his hair.

Lana pulled him once more to her, locking their lips in a deep and searching kiss. Their passion built as their hands searched each other's bodies. She tugged his linen tunic free from his trousers and pushed her hands underneath his shirt. Lana's fingers roved and messaged his chest and stomach, lacing them through his thick black chest hair. Casavir pulled her tightly to him, stroking her arms and back before breaking their kiss to hastily throw his shirt over his head.

She smiled and bowed her head to kiss and nibble his exposed chest. Lana pushed him down and flashed a wicked little grin at him before lowering herself to nip and taste his neck, shoulders and chest, outlining each muscle with kisses.

He lay on his back, his hands groping her exposed skin and pulling at the thin cotton. Casavir lay gasping in anticipation as she blazed kisses across his chest. She sat up and pulled the camisole over her head while smiling down at him. He pulled her across him so she straddled his waist and kissed her hard.

He wrapped his arms around her and tumbled them over so she lay beneath him and kissed her once more. He explored every inch of her, caressing her skin as if trying to memorize every detail of her flesh.

It felt like the first time and his heart ached that it might not be their last. Lana responded in kind, baring every inch of her body and soul to him. She arched to meet his hands, her body aching for his touch.

They lay together, his body cupping her backside against him. She lay contentedly curled into him with her head lying across his outstretched arm. Casavir lay behind her and with his free hand, languidly caressing her naked thigh and hip.

"Casavir, why can't things be like this? Why does everything have to be so difficult?" she sighed.

"I know not my lady, but we must see this through to find the answers. We will find who is behind this," he replied.

"I know, but I am just so weary of it all. I wish we could just run away and be normal," Lana lamented. "And now this awfulness with Lorne…" she dropped off without finishing her thought.

Casavir sat up on his elbow, his hand firmly on her hip. "Lorne is easy enough to solve. I will battle him tomorrow and this will be concluded once for all," he said resolutely.

Lana rolled over to look at him. "No Casavir, you can't battle him. I will not have you do that. I won't!" she said firmly.

He sat up in the bed, his jaw set and his blue eyes flashing like shards of ice. "I cannot allow you to face that brute alone. His size is no match for you, not in single combat," Casavir growled.

"Do you doubt my skill after all this time? I can and will handle him, there is no question that you will _not_ face him tomorrow," she spat as she sat up grasping the blanket to her bare chest.

His face became thunderous, "It is not your skill I question, but he will crush you. I will not stand idly by and watch you face your death alone. I will not lose you, not to that animal!"

A deep sadness crossed Lana's face. "Casavir, nor will I watch as you fight my battles for me. I must do this, I must see it through to its bitter end," she replied quietly but with firmness.

Casavir cupped her chin with his hand. "Please let me battle in your stead. Do not do this thing. I have fought the trial of combat successfully, and cannot bear to lose you. Please, do not do this," he implored.

"Nor do I want to lose you Casavir. This is something I must do, please understand," she replied forlornly.

He nodded and drew her into a tight embrace. His heart ached that this might be the last time he held her. Lana returned his embrace, pressing herself as tightly as she could to him.

_Please Tyr watch over her. Watch over and keep her from harm. Bring her safely home again. Please don't let this be the last time I hold her in my arms._


	21. Chapter 21

-Chapter Twenty-one-

Lana dressed and strapped on her weapons and rucksack as Casavir sat on the edge of the bed grimly watching her. He knew she was determined to battle Lorne on her own and nothing he could say would persuade her.

She stood looking at him, uncertainty etched across her face. "Casavir, if this should be the last time we…" Lana uttered, the words catching in her throat.

Casavir rose and stood before her. He gripped her upper arms, starring into her eyes. "No my lady, do not finish that sentence. This will not be our last time. I will see you again after you have won. It is just another battle like so many before. Of that I am certain," he said, his face grim with determination.

He hoped his voice did not betray the uncertainty and fear he felt in his heart. He had to be strong for her, weakness was the enemy. If she made one false move or had any doubts, they would be her last. He could not let her falter.

Casavir pulled her again into a tight embrace, trying to lend his strength to her. Lana returned his embrace, leaning into him and nuzzling her cheek into his bare chest. He broke their embrace to kiss her lips.

Their kiss was longing, the passion of earlier replaced with tenderness. He held her close, encompassing her.

Lana drew away finally. "Casavir, I must go. If I don't now, I never will. Please, don't make this harder. You know my only wish is to stay here with you."

"While that is not my intention, the idea has merit," he smiled gently at her. "Then go. The sooner you go, the sooner you will return. Lana, just remember that I am with you always."

Lana started a moment as she realized he had called her by name, not "my lady" but did not comment. She left without another word to meet her fate.

Casavir sat back onto the edge of the bed contemplating. He knew sleep would not come and rose to dress, desiring company of the others.

He entered the main room of the Sunken Flagon to find Khelgar and Sand sitting together at a table, each nursing their drinks. Bishop was at his customary spot against the mantle with his usual sneer on his face and a mug near his leaning arm. Shandra, Neeshka and Qara were huddled together at another table with their heads bent together in quiet conversation while Grobnar was sitting by the fire playing a solemn tune on his lute.

The women only looked up momentarily and nodded in his direction. Sand and Khelgar each greeted him as he grabbed a mug of ale and joined them at their table.

"Tight spot this time, aye?" Khelgar rumbled grimly. Casavir only sighed in agreement and Sand nodded.

"If there was only more to do, seems so unfair. The lass won fair and square, isn't right I tell ya," Khelgar muttered angrily. "The lass cannot take on that bear alone."

"It is her wish. I have already offered to champion her. She refused me," Casavir replied stonily.

"I thought our dear leader would deny you nothing pally. Slipping are we?" came Bishop's snarl from behind Casavir, drink in hand.

"Not now Bishop. I do not want to put up with you tonight," Casavir muttered.

"What? Did I say something wrong? Just seems a real man should be helping her. You must not be up to the task," Bishop taunted.

Khelgar leapt to his feet. "If it's a fight yer aimin' for, I'm your man!" Khelgar boomed.

Bishop stood smirking at them. "I'm just saying that it seems a real man should be fighting that filthy Luskan, not Lana," he finished in false meekness.

Casavir and Sand sat, clenching their jaws but not willing to further antagonize the situation.

Khelgar stood looking at Bishop, thoughts roiling through the dwarf's mind. "Ya know yer right ya whelp! Why are we sittin' here like warts on a toad?!" he boomed.

Khelgar turned abruptly and stormed off to his room. He returned to the main room with his gear strapped on his back and without a word, threw open the front door slamming it behind him.

"Well, that was… interesting," Sand commented sardonically.

Casavir nodded, staring into his mug. _She said she had to do this. Lana will not let Khelgar fight if she would not allow me to in her stead. Would she?_

Bishop pulled up a chair, uninvited. "That was not what I expected. Huh," he grunted as he took a swig from his mug.

Sand sat back in his chair staring at Bishop as if he had belched in his face. "Well what did you _expect?_ You mean to tell me you _planned_ this?" he asked aghast.

Bishop only shrugged and took a long pull from his ale.

The three sat in uncomfortable silence for several minutes when Sand abruptly stood. "I forgot that I, um, need to visit my shop. The elemental shop keeper is malfunctioning," he stammered and whisked out of the Sunken Flagon in a flurry of robes.

Bishop and Casavir shot each other questioning looks.

"Whatever," Bishop shrugged as he took another long drink. "So pally, gonna sit here all night and stare at that drink? You really are an ass," Bishop snarled as he stood.

He stared with disgust at Casavir, "The air seems… stuffy in here." He turned and left but not before grabbing his bow and gear from around the corner of the wall near the mantle.

Casavir watched the ranger leave. _Odd. He had his equipment packed. What in the nine hells is going on?_

Casavir abruptly rose, pushing his chair roughly from behind him and running to his room.

_That bastard means to see Lana and try to be her champion. He had this planned all along! I think not!_

He swiftly threw on his armor, years of doing so making the task second nature. As he strapped on his sword, he noticed his old ritual flask sitting on the nightstand.

_Why had I not thought of that before? _He quickly grabbed the flask and shoved it into his waiting rucksack.

_Trust that ranger to take advantage of a situation. He had this planned! An evening with Lana, her guard down and he the valiant companion come to comfort her through the night. What was I thinking?! Idiot!_

Casavir bolted through the streets of Neverwinter toward the temple as his anger seethed.

_I'm going to pummel that damn ranger if it's the last thing I ever do! What is his game? Damn him to the hells! If he does anything to her, I swear I will kill him._

He ran through the Merchant Quarter gates and approached the temple. He stood staring at the entrance, not wanting to storm in but unsure what action to take.

Casavir entered the temple and stood looking, uncertain of his next move when he heard Lana and Bishop's raised voices from a side room. He silently approached to door, noticing that it was slightly open and pressed himself against the wall to listen.

"Damn it girl, listen to reason! You can't fight this bastard alone!" Bishop growled.

"No Bishop, I have to do this alone. You can't do it for me."

"At least let me help you."

"I have to do this honorably; it's the only way to truly clear my name."

Casavir nodded his silent agreement at Lana's words. He was pleased to hear her sense of honor in the face of temptation. It would have been easy to allow Bishop to launch a well placed arrow into Lorne's head.

"Okay, but at least listen. I've seen Lorne fight and I don't want to be bored tomorrow. Lorne's barely keeping it together at the best of times. I could tell at the trial, he wanted to fight you then and there - not the sign of someone in control. So do this - keep hitting him, but stay out of reach. He won't have any ranged weapons, he likes that falchion too much to fight smart. He doesn't like being weighed down with armor, so you shouldn't have trouble hitting him, so keep hitting him and hitting him and don't stop." Bishop told her grimly.

"And what's this going to accomplish?"

"At some point, he's going to lose it completely, go berserk - he'll be most dangerous then, but that's when you know you've got him desperate. He's not going to spare you, not after all Luskan went through to get you."

"Thank you Bishop. You are right and I will take all you have said into advisement," Lana said after a moment's pause.

Bishop said almost too quietly for him to hear, "Lana, let's just run off. No one would ever find us. We can hide, live off the land. We could go somewhere no one knows us and keep each other warm at night. You know you want to. This isn't what you want, I know it."

Casavir held his breath, _I knew it! I knew he was still after her. Still sniffing, hoping for a whiff like a dog in heat. _

He waited in what seemed forever before Lana answered.

"Bishop, your offer is flattering and, I admit, tempting but I cannot. I must do this and you know it. Please understand," she replied firmly.

Casavir exhaled softly and quietly went to wait outside the temple. He didn't need to hear anymore and did not want Lana to know he had eavesdropped.

_This ends now! That ranger is up to no good and now she's turned him down. I know he's up to something._

A few minutes later, Bishop exited the temple doors. Casavir grabbed a fist full of Bishop's soft leather armor and slammed him into the wall hard while thrusting a dagger against Bishop's neck.

Bishop grunted as the air was forced out of his lungs.

"I knew I smelled something foul, and here you are," Bishop glowered.

"I do not know what your intentions are with Lana, nor do I care but whatever you're planning won't work. I am warning you to stay away from her," Casavir said menacingly.

"Or what? You'll smite me? You don't have the guts you bastard."

Casavir pushed harder with flat of the blade against Bishop's skin but not breaking it. He glared into the seething wolfish eyes as hatred flickered between the two men.

"Do not tempt me. I would like nothing more then to end your worthless life."

Bishop looked at Casavir with unrestrained malice, "Then do it, you know you want to you self-righteous prick. Oh that's right! You can't do anything without permission. Just Lana's panting lap dog aren't you? She pants a lot for me too. You might want to give her a few minutes by the way. She might be exhausted right now," Bishop sneered.

Casavir dropped the blade from Bishop's neck and with a huge balled up fist cross connected a punch square across the ranger's jaw. He followed the punch with another fast slam into Bishop's stomach.

Bishop reeled for a moment before righting himself and charging into Casavir, dropping his shoulder into the paladin's chest. Casavir stumbled back a step as the ranger staggered from the impact. Casavir stepped quickly into Bishop's falter and hit him with an upper cut under the ranger's chin followed with another strike to the stomach. Bishop stayed bent over and plowed into Casavir's midsection with his shoulder. Casavir grunted as he took the hit and struggled to maintain his footing.

Bishop stood upright and plastered the paladin with a right hook, slamming his fist into the paladin's jaw. Casavir stumbled back a step as the ranger aimed a kick at Casavir's knee but Casavir managed to awkwardly dodge the blow. Casavir lunged at Bishop, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him flat onto his back.

Bishop rolled on the ground, clenching a hand to his wounded jaw and panting from the exertion. He groaned as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. Casavir stood watching him warily, waiting for another attack and breathing heavily.

"You EVER do that again and I will kill you paladin!" Bishop seethed as he staggered to his feet.

"Not if I get there first ranger. Mark my words, you ever cross Lana, and I will kill you happily," Casavir snarled.

Bishop stood, still panting from the exertion. His amber eyes flicked hatred. "You just better watch your back. Don't think this is over."

Casavir only stood glaring at him. "I'm sure it's not. Get out of my sight," he muttered as he walked to the temple doors. He sighed and entered the temple without looking back.


	22. Chapter 22

**-Chapter Twenty-two -**

Casavir entered the temple and stood for a few moments absorbing the serenity around him. He had been here many times in his life to pray or for duty's sake, but never felt such urgency to speak to Tyr until now.

He walked to the altar and bowed himself in supplication. Casavir knelt quietly for several minutes, clearing his mind of the previous turmoil with Bishop. He sighed from deep down as he considered all that he wanted to bring to Tyr. As he sat, he pondered the real reason he had come, it wasn't to save Lana from Bishop. He knew he wanted to be with her and this might be his last chance. Fear had gripped his heart and he knew he had acted irrationally in coming.

He sat for several minutes as the thoughts of Lana roiled through his mind. The idea of losing her after finally finding what he sought for his life struck fear in his heart, fear like he had never experienced before. He was a tried warrior, but no one taught him how to react to losing their beloved. No instructions are given for how to bear that unrelenting weight on your soul. He felt alone in unchartered territory. Casavir did not notice as a few tears to streak unchecked down his face. He sat upon his haunches, fingers interlaced between his bent knees and head bowed. A sob of anguish shook his broad shoulders as he offered a prayer.

_I come unto thee, Tyr, as one of your faithful servants. I bow myself in humble prayer to offer myself, heart and soul, to thee. I thank thee for thy rich blessings, the opportunities to serve and redeem myself to thee._

_It has been too long since I have come to thee and for that I am sorry. Know that I serve thee in my heart and only desire to be thy faithful servant. Thou hast brought me love that I did not know could exist for one so unworthy as I and I thank thee. I acknowledge thy righteous hand in my life and only wish to bring honor to thy name. _

_It is for this love that I kneel before thee. I know this woman is not one of thy servants but she has had great injustice done unto her. Please aid her cause, steady her arm so that she may fight and bring about thy justice. Her cause is just… and I need her. Please, do not take her from me now. I will serve thee for as long as thou hast need of me. My sword and my soul are thine but I beg of thee, watch over Lana. She is the world to me. Please mighty Tyr, do not let me spend another day without her. _

He knelt for several more minutes, feeling the temple's calming presence wash over him. Casavir stood and went to the room where Lana was serving her ritual. She sat quietly staring up to at the giant statue before her. She turned slowly at his approaching footsteps.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to disturb the Rites. I was troubled though. I thought perhaps by seeking you out, that I could help somehow," he said as he sat on the bench beside her.

"You know I must do this on my own. Please Casavir, this is hard enough."

He nodded, "I admire your conviction. I am certain that you shall see to it that justice finds Lorne at last. May Tyr guide your blade tomorrow, and may the people of Ember grant strength to your weapons."

Lana sighed and returned her gaze again to the statue before them. "May Tyr guide my blade? I am not so sure Casavir, I am not sure of anything anymore."

He reached a hand out and placed it on her thigh. "My lady, I am sure that you will find success tomorrow. Justice will triumph and you are on the side of right. Your cause is just."

Lana looked at him, her face pinched in frustration. "My cause is just? I have to battle someone I used to call friend to the death for something he did for some reason I don't understand or want to? My cause is insane! I want nothing to do with this _cause_ Casavir!" she spewed angrily.

Casavir sighed, "Lana, I do not know the meaning of any of this either. What I do know however, is that you must make it through tomorrow. We must see this one battle to completion so together we can find the answers. I also know that whether you like it or not, Tyr is guiding your hand and is with you, as I am. That will have to be enough, at least for now."

Lana only looked at him as the different thoughts and arguments collided within her mind. "You are right Casavir. This must be done and I must be the one to do it. I don't know why and I guess it really doesn't matter. Thank you for always being my steady hand."

"Always my lady, as long as you have need of me."

"Casavir, I want you to know, in case I don't make it tomorrow…" Lana stammered.

He cut her off, "No, you _will_ make it tomorrow. Of that I have no doubt. Do not even think otherwise."

"Casavir, please hear me out. In case I don't make it tomorrow, I want you to know not only do I have need of you as you put it, but I have always wanted you. Having you by my side is all I ever wanted." She reached up and stroked his cheek.

She stared into his eyes, "I want only you Casavir, nothing and no one else for as long as I live." She chuckled mirthlessly, "For as long as that might be."

He sat quietly staring at her when he suddenly remembered what he had brought. He reached down into his rucksack to retrieve his ritual flask and held it lightly in his hand, staring at his as he fought the memories it threatened to return.

"This is something someone gave me once. Make use of it tomorrow, and it will have served its purpose. It will heal you and also convey a blessing upon you."

"Casavir, I know this is special to you. You should keep it, you may have need again. It is too important to give away."

"No my lady, you are too important to me to _not_ have it. As I said, it can heal you and bless you. Make use of it and know that I am with you as it blesses you. At least let me do this small thing so I may watch over you and know you are protected." He took her hand and pressed the small flask gently into her palm, wrapping his hand over both.

"Thank you Casavir, I will use it well and think of you when I do. I will use this tomorrow and treasure it always. I will be sure to keep it close to me." She held onto his hand a moment longer and then tucked the flask into her bandolier next to Bishop's hunting knife.

Lana leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "You always watch over me don't you?" Whatever would I do without you? Will you stay here with me through the night? Please don't go. I need you… I want you."

Casavir turned to look at her again and nodded. He stood and undid his armor and swordbelt while Lana rolled out their bedrolls. She removed her bandoliers then sat watching him. He sat next to her and gathered her close. He reached a hand up to cup the back of her neck and pull Lana into a slow kiss. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest against him.

He pushed her down onto the bedrolls and ran his hand down her backside. He caressed and kneaded her exposed flesh, groping her buttocks under her leather skirt as she wrapped her leg across him. Casavir kissed her neck and between her breasts as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

Casavir stopped and looked at her, his breath coming in ragged gasps. "My lady, we cannot go any further. You know I want to but…"

Lana sat up beside him and stared at him with mixed emotions.

"As much as I would like nothing more then lay with you now, we cannot. Not here. This is holy ground. I will remain here with you the remainder of the evening, but nothing can happen. It is important to me, I am sorry to have done this to you," he said as he caressed her cheek.

"No Casavir, I am the one who should be sorry. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. We will finish what we started after the trial by combat, this I promise."

Lana scooted close to him, folding herself into his arms.

"Then I shall be sure to be successful. I am holding you to that promise."

He smiled into her hair and chuckled in spite of himself, "It is a task I will just have to suffer through. The things I do in the name of duty."

She turned and looked at him with a wry grin. "I shall be sure to make you suffer slowly then. That is my promise. Shall we get some rest before I decide to call in that debt sooner after all?"

They lay in other arms attempting to sleep through the remainder of the night. Casavir remained awake listening to Lana's slow, steady breathing. Sleep was slow in coming for him as he pondered the morning to come.


	23. Chapter 23

**-****Chapter Twenty Three-**

Morning came all too soon. The sun rose through the stained glass window onto Casavir and Lana's sleeping forms. Lana stirred, shaking him awake.

"We should get up and packed. It is time to go and I imagine they will be coming soon to escort us to the trial grounds."

He nodded and rose. After silently repacking the bedrolls, Lana sat watching Casavir put on his armor while strapping on her bandoliers with full quiver and swords at the ready.

"Casavir, do you think I really have a chance? What if.. what if I don't make it?"

He looked up while finishing the clasps his paldoons. "Yes my lady, I firmly believe you can and will emerge victorious this day. But if you are having doubts, know I will be honored to be your champion this day."

A pained smile turned up one corner of her mouth, "I know. You are my champion, always there to watch over me. But I must do this thing on my own. I don't know why, but I know you cannot."

He sighed, "I understand the need to carry out impossible tasks and understand how you feel. Please don't confuse pride for duty, it is a mistake I have made. It cost me much pain, it might cost you your life."

Lana looked at him, grimacing. "I… I just don't know anymore. It's like there is nothing except one conflict after another. If it weren't for you, I think I would go insane."

Casavir sat next to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Then we will get through this one more battle. I know we will."

While they sat, Nevalle and Hlam entered. Lana and Casavir rose and watched the two men approach. Casavir silently noted Lana's hand clench his but remained silent and unmoving.

Nevalle stood before them, the epitome of knightly perfection with grim determination the only thing sullying his handsome face. He looked them both over, noting their interlocked hands but plodded into his seemingly practiced speech.

"It is time. Torio... and Lorne... await us on the field. Nasher wished me to communicate to you the importance of the coming battle - both for you, and for Neverwinter itself," Nevalle announced to them pompously.

_Hells and people think I'm uptight. I think his hair is more rigid then I am. _Casavir snorted. Lana shot him a sideways glance.

Nevalle continued his long winded speech concerning Luskan and the Arcane Brotherhood. He reiterated the importance to Neverwinter and how Lana's glorious triumph could remove Luskan's presence from Neverwinter once and for all.

_As if she didn't need more pressure you pompous blowhard. Get on with it already._

Nevalle finally concluded, "Succeed in this, and Nasher has promised to grant you your own land - and a noble title, if you so wish it. These are dark times, and he needs every loyal hand by his side should more troubles fall upon us."

_Knowing Lana, lands and titles are more a punishment then a reward. _ Casavir snorted again and drew a disgusted look from Nevalle.

Lana rigidly replied, "I will do what I can in the service of Neverwinter."

"Very well. I can ask for no more. The tourney grounds await," Nevalle said with a curt nod.

Nevalle and Hlam preceded ahead of Lana and Casavir to the tourney grounds. Lana kept a firm grip on Casavir's hand but said nothing.

Once they reached the grounds, Casavir turned and embraced Lana kissing her hard on the mouth.

"I will be in the stands watching you. May Tyr guide your blade so it is swift and true. Lana, I… be careful." He hugged her tightly again and walked to the stands after giving her hand another quick squeeze. Shandra and Grobnar ran past him in their haste to offer encouragement to Lana.

Casavir walked to the stands, surveying the crowd. He nodded acknowledgement at Khelgar and Sand as he passed them in the stand. Casavir was not surprised to see Qara or Neeshka absent as he surveyed the crowd. Lana and Qara had no love lost between them while Neeshka and Lana had never truly bonded as friends.

He wanted to be as near Lana as possible, if only in the congregation. Bishop was already down in front where Casavir had wanted to be but he headed down anyway. The ranger turned and grunted in acknowledgement at Casavir's presence when he drew near. Casavir remained silent but took the seat near Bishop to wait. Both men seemed to silently agree to put their grudge aside in the face of Lana's coming battle.

Casavir could see Lorne and Torio waiting at one of the field and Lana, Grobnar and Shandra at the other. He could see Lana impatiently twiddling the handles of her swords, her face contorted in an attempt to concentrate on her task at hand.

_Is Grobnar doing a jig? What in the nine hells? He wouldn't! _

The crowd rose as Lord Nasher and his entourage approached the daises. He indicated for Lorne and Lana to approach in the tourney grounds below. Casavir noted with grim satisfaction as Lana withdrew his ritual flask and took a hard pull as she approached.

Lana stared hard at Lorne. The hatred emanating from Lorne was almost palpable. They came together before Lord Nasher standing almost toe to toe.

Lord Nasher stood examining the two before him. "Is the accuser or her champion here?" he boomed.

Lorne turned to face Nasher and snarled, "We are here."

Lord Nasher gave a curt nod in Lorne's direction before calling, "Is the accused or her champion here?"

Lana eyed Lord Nasher, "Enough - let's fight and be done with this." Lord Nasher nodded grimly and took his seat on the throne behind him. Judge Oleff quickly replaced Nasher to officiate.

"What takes place in the field here today shall resolve the crime of the razing of the village of Ember and the death of its people Torio Claven, ambassador of Luskan, has accused one in the service of Neverwinter, and has called for a trial by combat to resolve the matter." Oleff informed the crowd before him.

He continued, "Acting on her behalf is her champion, Lorne, who will fight in her stead."

Casavir heard Lana implore Lorne, "Your mother would be so disappointed in you if she could see you now. She was so proud of you as a boy. She would be devastated to see you as you are now. "

Lorne tried to hide his surprise, "What would you know of my mother?" His surprise was quickly replaced with intense anger. "Shut up! Just for that, I'm gonna carve my name into your hide while you still breathe."

Sadness marred Lana's face but was quickly replaced with fierce determination.

"If both combatants are prepared…" he paused as Lana and Lorne faced each other and drew their blades. "Begin!"

Casavir felt sick when Lorne unsheathed his giant falchion. Everything about the man seemed gigantic. Lana's blades looked almost small and insignificant in comparison as they crackled electric blue and flaming red respectively.

Lana backed away as Lorne took a huge arching swing downward. Lorne hefted his blade once more to only have Lana swiftly dodge it and crouch awaiting another attack. Lorne growled as he raised his blade again and bellowed, "Stay still, damn you!"

Lana lurched just then and swiped one of her blades across his knee, slicing Lorne but not incapacitating him. She pivoted quickly away as he taunted, "Is that all you have? You've barely scratched me." Lana only drew out of reach again with a snarl of concentration on her face.

_As much as I hate to admit it, Bishop might be right. Lorne is monstrous, but if he continues like that he will tire soon. If Lana can continue to draw him out, the battle will be over swiftly. _

Lana continued to maneuver Lorne into bigger and wilder swings while gashing at him with her own blades. Lorne's face grew redder and angrier as she pestered him with her slashes.

Lana ducked and took another slice at Lorne's knees. Casavir's heart nearly stopped as Lorne blocked her attack and kicked her hard in the side. She lay stunned with the air knocked out of her, clutching her side. Lorne looked down at her, sneering in triumph, "Do you think you're even hurting me? You haven't even come close. Is that all you have? You've barely scratched me."

He drew back his foot to kick her in the side again, but Lana was quicker. She rolled from her side into a crouching position and drove both blades deep into Lorne's midsection. He stood pinned by her swords with almost comical surprise etched across his face.

Casavir grimaced when he heard Lana snarl, "How's that for a scratch?" as she withdrew her blades and backed away.

Lorne stood momentarily clutching his stomach, "I won't let you have this day - not after all we've done! You can't stop me. Cut me a thousand times, and I'll still be at your throat."

He lunged at her again but she was able to quickly sidestep his ungainly attack. He turned and roared, "I'll tear your head from your shoulders!"

Lana said nothing but backed away and sheathed her blades to draw her bow and quickly nock an arrow. She let it fly and hit Lorne in the upper arm. He roared in anger and snapped the arrow like swatting a gnat. He charged her again and again.

She kept her distance and stayed as far away as possible while launching arrow after arrow but nothing seemed to stop Lorne. He continued to roar and bellow like an angry boar as Lana kept out of reach of his attacks.

Casavir was sure Lana owned the battle until she stumbled. Lana had been watching Lorne with such intensity she hadn't been paying attention to the ground behind her. She fell on her backside with a hard thud. Lorne looked like Yuletide had come early and charged at her as she hurriedly stumbled to her feet.

Casavir lunged to jump over the wall but Bishop grabbed his arm. He turned to bellow at Bishop but noticed the ranger had already nocked an arrow. Bishop growled, "You would be too late. I'm faster."

Lorne plunged toward Lana, raising his blade high above his head intending to cleave her in half. Lana snarled and in one swift movement dropped her bow and hurled Bishop's hunting knife at the rampaging giant. The dagger made a sickening thunk as the blade embedded itself deep in Lorne's huge, sloping forehead.

He stood for several seconds as if trying to comprehend what had happened before toppling to the ground. Lorne's massive body hit the ground with a hard thud, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Everyone sat in momentary silence as the reality sunk in then suddenly the crowd erupted in cheers and celebration.

Casavir stood stunned as he watched Lana. She starred at Lorne, watching to be sure she had truly finished him. He face crumpled in anguish when Lorne did not rise again and slowly walked to the assassin's body. She slowly pushed him over enough to disengage her blade. She gently wiped the sodden dagger on Lorne's stained shirt before resheathing it next to the flask on her bandolier. Her shoulders sagged and she fell to her knees onto the ground. She hung her head and he could see her shoulders shake as sobs racked her body. She looked over Lorne's fallen body as tears streaked through the dirt on her face.

Bishop leapt the wall in one graceful leap and was pulling her to her feet while Casavir had to run down the embankment. The ranger was kneeling by her side, hands gripping her forearms to bring her to her feet. Bishop was gently pulling her into a tight embrace before Casavir could reach them.

Lana sobbed into Bishop's leather tunic as he tenderly stroked her back and caressed her hair.

"It is over Lana. You did it and should be pleased to have rid the world of one Luskan dog. Be proud," Bishop crooned.

Lana looked up into Bishop's amber eyes and wiped her tears brusquely with the back of her hand. "You are right. It is done. I could not have done it without you though. Your knife saved my life Bishop. Thank you," she said and embraced him once more.

He smiled down at her and swung her into the air as he held her tightly. "You did it! I knew you could! And you did just as I said, he did just I thought- the fool," Bishop crowed.

Casavir stood in impotent anger. This should have been his moment to celebrate with her. He had wanted to be the one to swing her into his arms victoriously. Bishop had stolen that from him and he fumed. It was also not lost on him that Bishop's knife had been what had saved her life or Bishop's words that had guided her. Casavir realized he had offered her nothing that had helped her this day, had not been the one to guide her hand. It had been the ranger, the one she had the most in common with. They were so similar that it hurt sometimes. They could laugh together and flirt while he sat silent and stoic.

_Damn him! Damn this heavy armor! Damn it all and that ranger. Damn it all to the hells. _

Bishop set Lana back on her feet and she turned to face Casavir.

"Casavir! We did it, it is over, she said smiling through her tears."

"Yes my lady, you have done exactly what I knew you could. Thank you Bishop for your assistance. It is your foresight in the gift of your hunting knife and your wisdom that we offer our thanks," he said as he placed his arm around Lana's shoulders pulling her close. Lana looked up at him in askance. Bishop only nodded and glared at Casavir.

"Shall we all return to the Sunken Flagon to celebrate this victorious moment?" Casavir asked them and the others as they gathered around.

"Excellent idea lad, I'm parched! This calls for a drink. It calls for several drinks!" Khelgar boomed.

"Does anything _not_ call for drinks to you Khelgar?" Sand said, rolling his eyes.

"No, but this is an extra special time. Loosen yer robes there wizard!" Khelgar chuckled as he slapped Sand hard on the back. Sand grunted as he was knocked a few steps forward.

"Yes, and I have a special song for the occasion! I just need my lute and I shall play it for you all. It has dance steps too!" Grobnar cried with glee.

Lana looked up into Casavir's eyes and shuddered in mock horror. "And I believe you have a debt you owe me sir," she whispered in his ear.

"Indeed I do. We must not keep such things waiting, I am a man of my word," Casavir chuckled. He pulled her to face him, planting a deep, searching kiss on her mouth. "I intend to pay this debt in full, with interest my lady."

She only laughed and pulled him behind by the hand as she grabbed Bishop with her other, linking her arm through the ranger's.


	24. Chapter 24

-Chapter Twenty Four-

Everyone arrived at the Sunken Flagon in high spirits. Ale and mead were flowing like overflowing streams as everyone toasted Lana's success.

Lana, Casavir and Bishop entered and a cheer erupted. She blushed and waved shyly. "Thank you everyone. Your support during this ordeal has meant so much to me. I appreciate you friendship and um, putting up with me! Now let me go wash up as I stink to high heaven!"

The group cheered and many raised their glasses. Khelgar called, "Aye lass, you do smell rather rank. You should fix that!"

Neeshka retorted, "That's the kettle head calling the pot black ya smelly dwarf!"

The others laughed and chatted with each other, the serious matter of celebrating before them. They had ceased to notice Lana anymore and that was fine with Casavir.

"Bishop, I thank you again. There are no words to describe what I owe you," she said and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Words aren't necessary, but I could think of a few ways you could show me your thanks," Bishop replied with a jesting leer.

Casavir stood clenching and unclenching his jaw, but Lana only laughed and teasingly slapped the ranger's bicep. "I'm afraid even you would find those things unappealing as grimy as I am Bishop! Let me clean up first, then I will rejoin everyone in a bit, okay?" Lana retorted with a grin on her face. She turned toward the rooms and pulled Casavir by the hand without further comment.

Casavir held open the door allowing Lana to pass before him. She lowered herself heavily onto the bed with a deep sigh as he shut and barred the door behind him.

"It's finally over Casavir. Tell me it's really over."

He pulled up the chair and placed it in front of her, leaning over to place his hands firmly on her thighs. "It is my lady; you have emerged victorious and now can move forward. Thank Tyr this day is finally coming to an end."

"Yes, I am thankful to see this day finished, but I do not think I can quite put this behind me just yet. I believe there is one more duty to perform before closing this awful chapter. It is time for me to return home and face Lorne's mother, I owe her that much. She was a friend and the closest thing I knew to a mother. It is her due to hear of Lorne's fate from me."

Casavir nodded, "That is noble of you. I realize it will be hard, but I will be with you if you desire. When shall we leave my lady?"

Lana stood, "On the morrow. The sooner we go, the less chance someone else getting the news to Retta first. First I need to wash up and have a good nights rest. I feel weary to the core."

He stood and replaced the chair to its proper place, "Then I shall leave you to wash in peace." Casavir smiled and started for the door.

"You don't have to leave. I will only take a few minutes; stay if you wish. You do not have to go on my account, it's not like I'm shy you know," Lana teased gently.

She filled the wash basin with water from the large pitcher on the wash stand then placed a towel upon the floor. Lana removed her bandoliers, sword belts and leathers, draping each item across the chair Casavir had recently vacated. He stood and watched while Lana pinned her hair up high onto her head in a loose bun.

"No my lady, you are anything but shy"

She stood at the wash basin wearing nothing except her small clothes and a grin on her face. Lana rubbed lavender soap roughly into the sponge and began to hastily scrub at her exposed skin.

"Why Casavir, are you blushing? Is my mighty champion _blushing? _You are so funny sometimes you know. We've bathed this way many times, thinking nothing of it. Now you are embarrassed?" she snorted, flicking a handful of water at him.

"And don't you want to clean up? I cannot imagine you enjoy wearing that armor all the time. Now strip you goose," Lana chuckled, setting her sponge down and taking the few steps to stand before him.

Casavir flushed crimson as she began to fumble with the various straps and buckles of his breastplate, reaching under his arm and cocking her head to look up at him. "I do not see how you manage to make this look so light and dress so quickly. This would take me hours!"

He stared at her, speechless as she tucked his arm under hers with his hand pinned against her waist to undo one of his bracers. "You could help you know. This would go so much faster." Casavir undid his other bracer, paldoons and spaulders quickly but without comment. His face burned hotter as she knelt before him, head bowed as she undid his greaves.

Lana stood once more and placed the leg coverings neatly with the rest of his armor as he shrugged off his arming doublet. She looked quizzing at his glowing face. "Casavir, what is wrong? Are you feeling well?" She placed the back of her hand against his cheek worriedly.

Casavir took her hand from his cheek and kissed it. "I am fine my lady, it's just…" He sighed and stood silently staring at her.

Lana looked at him, concern worrying her brows. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I have just been concerned about your upcoming trial and combat. It's just that I… I don't know."

"Don't know? Don't know if maybe you don't want to be with me anymore maybe? Don't know if the thrill has worn off now that everything is alright? Casavir, what don't you know?" she said with concern and hurt rising in her voice.

He sat on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands together, staring at them intently.

"No my lady, that is not it. I have pledged my sword and my loyalty to you. I have no desire to withdraw either. It is that I find myself at a lack for words past those of loyalty or duty," he uttered sighing deeply.

Lana visibly relaxed and sat beside him. "Its fine Casavir, you had me worried. It is not your skill with pretty words that makes me want to be with you. You know it's your body I want," she teased with a playful waggle of her eyebrows while nudging him with her arm.

He smiled weakly. "I admit to the same my lady but… Lana, it is not of duty or loyalty that I want to speak. It hurt to watch you today. I felt utterly useless as that man bore down on you, I want to be sure no one can ever harm you or touch you again."

I want to be with you not because I feel I must but because it is my desire. There is much I wish to say but am at a loss. I wanted to tell you sooner but did not want add additional burdens. Now I am stumbling like an untried apprentice, useless with the things I wish to say."

Lana took his hand into her own and pulled him to face her. "Casavir, you do not need pretty words for me. You have said all I could hope to hear. It brings me joy to know you want to be with me, there is no one else I can want to be with either. It is not a burden you have placed upon me, your care for me has _never_ been a burden."

She leaned over and gently kissed his mouth while placing one hand behind his head to draw him near.

"Speaking of duty, I do believe you have something you owe me sir," she murmured breaking their kiss.

"That is true my lady and I am a man of my word."

"Looks like I'm really going to need that sponge bath after all," Lana said with a grin.

"Yes, I believe we both will," he said as he lowered her onto the bed while stretching out alongside her.

Casavir lay on the bed leaning on one elbow while Lana dressed. She shrugged into a light cotton tunic and brown leather pants but remained barefoot. She ran a brush hastily through her hair while smiling at him.

"I will return quickly but had better rejoin the others if only to ask Sand and Bishop to travel to West Harbor with us, and I imagine Shandra will want to come along too. I better get out there so they will remember through their festivities if I'm not already too late. Keep that bed warm while I'm gone huh?" she said, giving him a lewd wink.

"It will by my pleasure. Just don't linger too long or I will have to come and claim you," he replied as he rolled onto his back and put both hands behind his head. "It will be very lonely in your absence, but I shall suffer through," he replied, grinning.

Lana shook her head and with a smile, turned and exited the room.

He lay and the bed staring at the ceiling and sighed.

_Why can I not speak the words in my heart? There is so much I want to tell her, and yet remain silent. Today was close, too close to losing her without saying something more. I may be too late if I continue to wait to speak my mind. Tonight, tonight I will tell Lana all that I feel for her as soon as she returns. _

He waited for what felt like hours for her. _Something must be wrong. Lana has been gone sometime now. _

Casavir stood and hastily donned a linen tunic and pants and went to the main room. He was surprised to see Lana sitting on the floor with Khelgar behind her. They were the only people remaining aside from Sal who was sweeping the floor. The others had apparently gone to their rooms, but he had not heard the usual noises that accompanied a night of festivities.

Lana sat before two large, open chests staring into them as Khelgar stood with a hand across her shoulders. They sat in silence and only Khelgar turned as Casavir entered.

"That bloody Nasher. He's a sick one. If this is a joke, it ain't funny and as far as gifts go, bah!" Khelgar spat.

Casavir approached, his curiosity piqued to see what items in a trunk could clear a room. Lana starred into the dark recesses of the chest with a deep sigh of resignation but did not speak.

"What has happened? You were gone for a long time, I began to be concerned. It appears I was correct," Casavir said gently.

Lana turned to look up at Casavir but did not meet his eye. "It is Lorne's falchion and gear. Nasher had it sent by liveried servants. It was quite impressive; they came in very formally, as if bearing great gifts. Everyone was sure it was gold or some sort of treasure until we opened it," she replied vacantly.

She reached into one of the chests to remove the lone item it contained. Lana carefully unbound the large leather and bunting wrapped bundle to reveal Lorne's humongous falchion.

"Look, they didn't even bother to clean it. There's still blood and dirt on it. I will have to clean this before returning it to his mother. She will not want to see her son's blood upon his blade," she said shaking her head. Her voice seemed distant, eyes glazed over as if in deep thought.

Khelgar patted her shoulder tenderly and indicated to Casavir to withdraw with him.

The stout dwarf's face looked lined with concern as he pulled Casavir to a corner away from Lana.

"I am concerned for the lass. She hasn't moved from sitting in front of those chests since she opened them. Lana wouldn't speak to anyone and what she did say was… odd," Khelgar said in a low, gravely whisper.

"What do you mean odd? What has she said?" Casavir replied

"She held that blade as if it were an infant stroking the leather bindings. There were some other items too, but only the blade seemed to, um, have an effect. I dunno lad, I didn't know what to do but remain with her and send the others away."

"That seems the wisest course of action Khelgar. Someone should have come for me. I would like to have known sooner. I am sure she has suffered from the shock of having seen Lorne's blade so unexpectedly. Lana had come out here to ask if some of our party would travel with us on the morrow to her home. It seems this has all affected her more then we knew."

"Aye, that it has. The wee lass carries a huge burden and shares it with too few. That load is enough to topple a mule it is."

Casavir nodded grimly, "Let me see if there is anything I can do. Maybe I can get through to her."

"If you can't, ain't anyone who can Cas," Khelgar said, a deep frown creasing his forehead.

Casavir quietly approached Lana and knelt down beside her. He removed the bundle she absently stroked with one finger, replaced it inside the trunk and shut the lid.

Casavir took her hands and held them gently in his. "Lana, will you speak with me? You need to tell me what has happened."

She looked at Casavir with a vacant stare, "We have to go see Retta. She will need to know about Lorne. He has done something very wrong and I need to tell her."

"Yes, Lorne has done great wrong. We will travel on the morrow to West Harbor so that you may tell her. Can you tell me more though? Why has this upset you so?

"Retta needs to know about Lorne and I. She needs to know, Lorne never told before he left."

A sick feeling churned Casavir's stomach, "What do you need to tell Retta? What has Lorne done?"

She slowly shook her head in disagreement, "No, it was what _we_ have done. No one knows, I never told. It was our secret. We were going to tell once Lorne returned but he never did. He left me, I waited. He never came back and left me."

It was as if someone punched Casavir in the stomach. "You… you were in love with Lorne? Lana, you were with Lorne?"

She nodded as tears slowly began to course down her cheeks. "He was my first, my first everything. We kept silent since Daeghun never wanted me with any of the town boys; he always trained me to leave but… Lorne," she trailed off.

_This cannot be! Why had she not spoken of it before? This was why she had to battle Lorne, for closure or revenge? What has she silently been enduring? Does she think so little of me to not want to share something of this magnitude?_

"But Lorne what? What did Lorne do? Lana, what did he do to you?"

"Lorne took me, I gave myself to him and then he left me. He swore he would return for me, swore he loved me and would come back. He never did. He left me, abandoned me after I gave him everything," she said, her voice rising with emotion.

Her eyes swam with tears as they cascaded unchecked down her face. "I gave him everything, he promised he loved me. Lorne swore he loved me and left the next morning. I never heard from him again until we found out he had done all those horrid things against me. Why?"

Casavir sat stonily staring at her, unable to answer.

"Why does he hate me? I loved him, he promised after he had served and earned enough money to provide us a home of our own he would return. Why did he turn on me? What did I do to earn his hatred?" she sobbed into her hands.

Lana sat crying and looked up to stare at him. "Casavir, why does everyone I love abandon me? Why do they leave me?"

Casavir knelt on both knees and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Lana, I will never leave you, never. I will not abandon you, on that you have my word."

She sat staring at him, her face fighting emotions as they sought to overwhelm her. "But Casavir, it's okay. You do not love me, no one does. I understand that someone like you would never love one like me," she said as if stating an obvious fact.

Casavir goggled at her in shock and disbelief. "My lady, why would you say such a thing? You must know that is not true."

"It is obvious. We enjoy being together, but you cannot love me. I know you cannot, I'm a thief and you are pledged to justice. I know you are only with me for duty and to see righteousness wins the day. No one will ever want me. I must do what only I can do and be cast aside when my duty is done. I know what I am," she said flatly.

He starred at her in dismay, "You must do what? Why must you be cast aside? I have told you many times I want to be with you and not only for duty."

"And I want to be with you too, but I know you don't love me. You have never said so and I do not expect it, no one says it to me or wants to. I have told you that you are the only man I wanted to be with but… you have never said more. I know you can't love me, let us just enjoy being together while I can. I am the shard bearer, nothing more."

"Being the shard bearer does not mean you cannot have love. This is only a part of you, it does not define you. I want to be with you and not because of duty or justice, but you."

"You have said as much. I have said I care for you and am devoted to only you, that is enough, I know it has to be." She wiped her tears brusquely as she stood.

"We shall leave on the morrow. I must speak with Retta and return Lorne's gear to her. I have no desire or right to have his belongings," she with a cold gleam in her eyes. She stared at Casavir for a few seconds more before abruptly turning on her heel and leaving him.

Casavir sat on his haunches staring after her. _Why haven't I told her? Is she right? Do I still not believe in her enough that she could not trust me, or that she still believes it? Now I cannot say I love her or it will be forced, she would not believe me._

He slowly rose and sat in a nearby chair, thinking. _I do love her, don't I? I…I just don't know. There is so much between us to overcome, is it possible? Is she right? I cannot agree with her that there cannot be more. I cannot believe she still doubts me._

Casavir stood after awhile and went to their room. Lana had already gone to bed and sounded as if she was asleep.

_Things will be different in the morning. Let her sleep, the rest will do her well. Everything is always bleaker at night._

He pulled his shirt over his head and stretched out in the bed beside her. Casavir lay listening to her soft breathing and leaned over to caress her cheek while she slept.

_I do care for her. I need her and want her. I cannot imagine a day without her by my side; if that is not love then I do not know what is. On the morrow, I will speak with her as soon as the opportunity arises. _ He lay down and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled closer in her sleep but did not wake. Casavir smiled and fell asleep with renewed determination.


	25. Chapter 25

-**Chapter Twenty Five-**

Casavir awoke to a lonely bed. He rolled over and found her gear was also missing. He rose and donned his armor and weapons quickly and rushed to the main room of the Sunken Flagon.

He entered the room to find Lana, Sand, Bishop and Shandra about to leave.

"Decided to join us after all eh Paladin?" sneered the ranger.

Casavir ignored Bishop and looked inquiringly at Lana. "Why did you not wake me? Today we head to West Harbor do we not?"

Lana only nodded and opened the door to leave as the others fell in behind her.

The small band took some time to get through Neverwinter so everyone could do any necessary restocking, but were on the road by the afternoon. The trip to West Harbor had come upon them suddenly and rations, potions, scrolls and healing kits needed to be resupplied before they could leave.

Lana and Bishop took the head of the group scouting the path and setting a blistering pace. She spoke as little as possible to anyone and kept her jaw clenched and set.

"Is this not a two weeks trip or will we be running the whole way?" Sand sniped as he tried to catch his breath when they paused for a brief water break.

"Ya, my feet are killing me. Is there some emergency or are you just trying to kill us slowly?" Shandra whined.

Lana stood staring at them all looking impatient. "I do not recall asking you to come Shandra. If this is too much for you, please feel free to return. The way back is not far and I think even you can make it alone," Lana retorted bitingly.

Casavir stepped forward, "My lady, I agree. This pace is not necessary. We will reach West Harbor in plenty of time for you to..."

Lana cut him off, "I do not remember asking your opinion in this Casavir. You may escort Shandra back to Neverwinter if you choose. You are not bound to me, it is not your duty to be here," she snarled.

Bishop stepped up next to Lana, standing so close he rubbed against her arm. "I say we can keep this pace. If the rest of you _ladies_ can't keep up, Lana and I can go ahead and you all can catch up. If you can that is," he said mockingly.

Casavir started to object but Lana cut him off again. "I think that sounds like a good idea. Bishop and I can move much faster with just the two of us. Bishop and I will go ahead and set up camp. Casavir, you are in charge while we are gone," Lana said curtly.

Without another word, she grabbed Bishop by the arm and pulled him onward down the path.

Sand watched the two retreating figures and looked quizzing at Casavir, "Trouble in paradise Casavir?"

Casavir clenched and unclenched his jaw. "I am not sure. Let us make haste, they will be moving much faster now."

_I am sure she is just upset after last night. I will leave her to sort things out and give her a day or two to calm herself. There has been much emotional upheaval, but if that ranger tries to take avantage…_

Sand, Shandra and Casavir hurried down the trail ahead. It was a grim and monotonous trek and no one felt like talking. Shandra griped about her feet hurting and while Casavir kept stoically silent, Sand would shut her down with a snide remark.

It was nightfall before Casavir's group finally overcame Bishop and Lana. The two had set up camp and had a fire with food cooking over it by the time the threesome arrived.

"Well, I see you finally made it. Took long enough, we've been here for hours," Bishop sneered. He stood over the fire, stirring the pot hanging from a tripod over the flames. Lana sat watching the new arrivals grimly.

"Well we didn't run the whole way like idiots," Shandra retorted as she sat rubbing her feet.

"I for one enjoyed the brisk pace. It is not like there is anything I was missing along this _lovely _road," Sand snarked to Shandra.

Casavir stood and stared at Lana. She remained silent and withdrawn and only met his eye for a split second. He had missed her company and decided to take the intuitive to mend last night by sitting beside her unbidden.

"I admit Bishop that it is welcome to arrive to a warm fire and meal. You both have done well and made good time. Maybe tomorrow we can travel together since we have made such good distance today," Casavir said with what he hoped was an encouraging tone.

Lana nodded but kept still. Bishop snorted but for once remained silent as he continued to monitor the stewpot.

Shandra piped in, "So, we finally get to meet your father huh? I always wondered about where you came from, now we get to meet your friends, how great."

"Yes, it will be such a thrill to meet all the local townsfolk. I'm sure it will all be so very quaint," Sand said dryly.

"Your father is elven right?" Shandra inquired of Lana. Lana responded with a slight nod.

"Well then Sand, you two should get along great. You can try to outsnipe each other, that should be fun," Shandra said sarcastically.

"Why is it we are making this little journey to home anyway Lana? I didn't think you were homesick or anything. I thought you didn't want to come back."

Casavir watched her jaw clench and unclench but answered quickly for her, "Lana needs to return Lorne's sword to his mother. Lorne was a childhood friend and it is the noble and right thing to do, to speak to his mother and inform her of his fall." He reached over and took her hand in his own and gave it a small squeeze. She did not return his grip but did not pull away either.

Bishop snorted again but held his peace. "Well, if everyone is done questioning our noble leader, there is rabbit stew ready. I suggest you eat so we can get some sleep. You will need to keep up with us tomorrow."

After eating, cleaning up the meals remains and banking the fire for the night, they all rolled out their bedrolls and prepared to sleep. Shandra had agreed to take first watch. Lana removed herself a small distance away from everyone, but this was not unusual for her and Casavir. He followed her again unbidden and unrolled his bedding beside hers. She looked at him but said nothing as she removed her leathers and donned her usual cotton tunic and lay down, pulling her blanket around her.

He sighed. _I see that her time with only Bishop today has done nothing to calm her. This cannot continue another night however. _

"Lana, will you speak with me?" he asked softly.

Lana sat up and turned to look at him. "I did not know we had more to say. We both said quite enough last night Casavir."

He nodded, "Much was said, but there was also too much left unsaid. We questioned each other's devotion and integrity, which was wrong on both counts."

"I have told you my feelings repeatedly Casavir. I do not know what more I can say for you to start believing me."

"And I have heard all that you have said and pledged my loyalty to you also. I do not question your loyalty, nor have I ever. I want to be with you by choice. No one has made me serve by your side all this time. It is my choosing and my desire to be with you."

She sighed resolutely, "I think we should get some sleep Casavir. The road ahead is long and tiresome," Lana replied with her mouth set in a frown. She lay back down turning her back to him.

They arrived at West Harbor after a long and uneventful trip. Lana had kept her distance from Casavir, remaining at the head of the group with Bishop to scout ahead when they traveled and she had made it very clear at night that she did not feel like talking. He knew she was still hurting, but didn't know what more there was to say.

They stood at the town's entrance clumped behind Lana. She stood almost as stiff as a statue surveying the small buildings before her with no joy in her countenance.

"Nice place, not bad. So do we visit your father first or what?" Shandra said, breaking the silence.

"Not bad if you can get past the smell. The swamp certainly is endearing this close," Sand drawled.

Without comment, Lana started off across the small clearing ahead of them.

Casavir noticed several people stop as they went about their daily business to watch the band of travelers. No one smiled or called to Lana as she walked through what appeared to be a commons area and she did not acknowledge them either.

Lana headed toward a small house that was removed from town on the other side of a small bridge. She approached and entered without knocking. Lana strode into the small living area where an elven man sat by the fire polishing a longbow. He barely glanced up as she approached and did not seem surprised to see her.

"Ahh, you have returned. You still have the shard, don't you? Make your visit brief - you put us all at risk with your return," the man said coolly without looking up from his bow.

"As welcoming as ever. I missed you too father. I have delivered the shard to Uncle Duncan," Lana replied with equal coolness.

Lana's father nodded ever so slightly, "I sense one task only led to another. Such is the way - what seems a simple thread is often part of a complex tapestry."

Lana gave a curt nod. "I came for another reason. I will not stay long so have no fear," Lana answered.

She turned to look at her companions, "You can stay here or do as you wish. I have something I need to attend to. I will return shortly." Without further explanation, she turned and left them all standing awkwardly staring at each other.

"So, you are Lana's father?" Shandra asked awkwardly

"Yes, I am Lana's father, Daeghun. You may pull up a chair and stay if you desire."

She moved to pull a chair and sat on the other side of the fire. "We are Lana's companions- Sand who is a wizard, Bishop, our scout and a ranger and Casavir, a paladin. My name is Shandra; I was a farmer in Highcliff before my farm was destroyed," Shandra nodded in indication of each member in turn.

"I am sure Daeghun would find your story riveting. Why don't you regale him with your enchanting tale? In the mean time, I am going to look around," Bishop sneered and left them.

Casavir stood uncomfortably for a few moments longer while Shandra chatted at Daeghun.

"If you will excuse me, I think I will also go look around. I would like to see the town while there is still light," Casavir said excusing himself.

_I wonder which house belongs to Lorne's family. I hope all is going well between Lana and Retta._

He strode slowly around the houses and few businesses with no real intent. It was odd to see such humble beginnings compared to the woman he knew in Lana. Daeghun had been right to teach her to leave; this was no place for someone like her. She was meant for better even if she did not see it.

Casavir stopped when he heard raised voices coming from a large house nearby. He was curious as he made out two women's voices, one sounding very much like Lana's.

He quickened his pace and arrived just as Lana stumbled out from the door.

"Get out! Get out of my house you little conniving whore!" the other women's voice shrieked.

"Retta please! Please listen to me! I did not want any of this," Lana cried back.

"You killed him, you bitch! You dare tell me you loved him and in the same breath, killed him too!" Retta stormed out, fists clenched and face bright red in anger.

"How dare you darken my doorstep? You are the reason Lorne is dead, you killed him by sending him away. Get out of here now!" Retta screamed in anger.

"Retta, no! I loved him, I waited for him. I wanted nothing more then to marry him and …" Lana implored as tears poured down her cheeks.

"And nothing! You did not love him or you would not have fought him. You sought revenge for his leaving you. You always were a cold hearted little bitch, just like your father!"

"No, please. Listen to me Retta. I did love him. I loved him more and wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. It's all I wanted. He betrayed me and left me no choice. I don't know what happened after he left. I don't, I don't know," Lana sobbed, falling to her knees in a heap with her face in her hands.

Retta took the few steps to stand before Lana. "I treated you like a daughter. I trusted you, loved you and this is how you return it. Get out of my sight and never return. You are not welcome here," she snarled. She stood staring down at Lana's shaking form with a look of loathing and disgust. Retta remained for a few seconds more before quickly pivoting on her heel and stomping back into her house slamming the door behind her.

Casavir stood in shock at the scene before him. He looked at the door where Retta had gone and Lana's crumpled form. Casavir ran the few steps to kneel by her side. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's alright Lana, it's alright," he crooned softly in her ear. Sobs continued to wrack her body. He sat on his knees rocking her and stroking her hair.

"It is over now; you have done the right thing. Lana, it will be fine."

After several minutes her sobs slowed. "Casavir, she cast me out. She hates me and I deserve it."

"No, no you don't. You did what had to be done Lana, she is just in shock. Give her time."

"I should have known. Everyone I love leaves me one way or the other. I should have known."

"No Lana, not everyone who cares for you leaves. I am here, I will not leave you." He pulled her close laying her head to lie upon his chest while he continued to stroke her hair.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and silently cried. They sat that way for several minutes longer until she could regain her composure. He stood and gently pulled her to her feet. Casavir wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side while she put her arm around his waist.

"Let us return to your father's home. I think we have given this town enough of show for now," he said as he looked at the staring townsfolk. He glared at those closest and they hastily turned away.

Retta's house was on the other side of the field from Daeghun's and the commotion had drawn many onlookers. No one came forward to console Lana but as they walked by three burly men, they stepped forward with menacing glares.

The largest stepped forward and sneered, "Hey boys, looks who's back. It's Lorne's girl but she's brought a shiny new beau. Whatcha do with Lorne huh?"

The other two laughed mirthlessly.

"I always knew you were easy. I saw all those men you came into town with. Betcha yer real good," the man snarled.

Lana straightened and stepped forward to stand almost nose to nose to the heckler. "I should've killed you when I had the chance Ward. You and your brothers are nothing but scum."

"Eh, look at this boys. This little piece of meat thinks now that she has a big shiny bodyguard that she can talk back now."

Casavir grabbed Lana's arm and pulled her back to his side. "Excuse me gentlemen. As thrilling as this is, we have someplace we need to be."

One of the other men stepped forward and shoved Casavir's arm. "Well what have we here? Looks like our little Lana has gone and gotten herself a knight. She must be good, maybe we need to find out for ourselves."

The three men all chuckled evilly and moved to close around Lana and Casavir. The largest man, Ward, drew a dagger and sneered at Lana. "Come on, let's see what you got you little ice queen. I've been waiting for this for years."

Casavir pulled her closer, "We do not want any trouble, let us pass and we will be on our way."

He heard the unmistakable sound of Lana's blades being unsheathed. "Oh but I do want trouble. I want lots of it," she snarled beside him.

"No my lady, this is not the place. Withdraw your blades and let's just go," he said sternly.

"Let the little lady try. We've been waiting to take down this princess for the longest time. I'll betcha she's good in the sack and I intend to have a go at her now that Lorne ain't around."

He heard a bloodcurdling scream and before he realized what had happened, Lana had launched herself at Ward. Ward managed to parry a blow of one of her longswords with his dagger but she sliced his raised arm with her other as he tried to shield himself.

Ward backstepped away from her, grasping his wounded arm. "You little bitch, you sliced me. I'll enjoy making you scream for that!"

The other two men lunged to protect their brother but Casavir was faster. He drew his sword and stood before them both, blocking their advance. "I think not gentlemen. This will be a fair fight or you will meet your maker this day."

The two brothers balked but stepped away from Casavir's blade wordlessly. He nodded with a fierce look at them both and used his blade to indicate they move so their backs were to Lana and Ward so he could watch Lana.

Lana was crouched and slowly circling Ward. Ward eyed her warily, his dagger positioned to strike.

"Come on ya bitch, show me whatcha got," Ward taunted.

Lana sneered. She lunged and made a quick slash at Ward's leg before withdrawing again. She had drawn a long gash down his thigh. He winced but regained his control quickly. "What, is that all you got? You're making this too easy."

Ward made an ungainly lunge which Lana easily sidestepped. As he passed her, she thrust out her foot causing him to fall to the ground on his face. Lana quickly moved back into a fighting stance and sneered at Ward as he scrambled to his feet.

"Oh, so we're going to fight dirty huh? Well okay then," he growled. Ward made another ungainly attack but this time Lana crouched low and caught him across the stomach as he flailed past her. Casavir winced when he saw the cruel snarl on her face.

This time she did not wait for Ward to regain his footing advancing on him while he righted himself. She kicked him while he tried to stand and he stumbled again. Lana jumped to Ward's side and kicked him hard in the ribs. Ward grunted in pain.

Her lips were drawn in cruel smile as she mockingly said, "Come on Ward, is that all you got? I thought you could do better then that. What a waste."

Ward bellowed, pulling himself up and charging her. Casavir saw hatred gleaming in her eyes as she threw her blades to the ground, lowered one of her shoulders to lunge at Ward. They collided with a hard thud. Lana caught Ward in the chest with her shoulder and punched him in the stomach.

Ward screamed in pain and fell to the ground holding his already wounded midsection. She screamed and jumped onto his writhing body, pinning him between her thighs. Casavir had not seen her draw Bishop's hunting knife as she leapt but she held it to Ward's neck.

Lana lowered her face so it looked like she was going to kiss him, but kept the dagger pressed to Ward's neck. Casavir could see a trickle of blood from the blade's tip.

She growled in a low, almost sultry whisper, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you Ward. Beg for me you swine."

Ward looked into her eyes as he panted in pain. Casavir could see the fear etched on Ward's face as he stared at her.

"No? I didn't think there was a good reason either," she snarled as she drew the blade back to take the killing blow.

"NO! Lana no!" Casavir bellowed. He had seen the intent in her face and rushed to knock her from Ward's prone body. She lay sprawled with one leg still across Ward's stomach and glared at Casavir with hatred in her eyes.

"Lana, it is over. Do not do this, you have bested this pig. There is no need to shed anymore blood," he said gently as he grasped her bicep and pulled her to her feet.

The other two men stepped forward in a fumbling attempt to lunge at Lana and Casavir. Casavir held his sword in a striking position while holding onto Lana's arm. "I would not advise such action if I were you. Now collect your wounded and remove yourselves from our presence, NOW!" Casavir boomed.

Both men jumped forward, fear on their faces as they grabbed Ward and pulled him none too gently to his feet. They stood him between them and stumbled away while shooting fleeting glances over their shoulders.

Lana shook her arm out of his grasp. "Why in the hells did you stop me Casavir? That was my battle! You had no right!"

"Lana, that was no battle. You were taunting him and could have won three times over. Killing him would have proven nothing and would not ease your pain."

Lana stood glaring at him, but she said nothing as she stooped to collect her swords and resheath them. "He deserved it Casavir. The world would be a better place without the likes of him; I would be doing everyone a favor."

Casavir grinned in spite of himself. "Of that I have no doubt, but it will not help make things right for you. You would not want his death upon your soul. He is foul, but stupid. Even Tyr's justice does not allow for the killing of stupid my lady."

"Casavir, if I didn't know better I would think you just made a joke. A very ill timed, inappropriate joke I might add," she said with a chuckle.

"Yes, well, we cannot all be as brilliant as you my lady. Shall we return to Daeghun's now before any other excitement can find us?" Casavir smiled at her as he pulled her to his side with his arm around her waist.


	26. Chapter 26

**-Chapter Twenty Six-**

When they arrived at Daeghun's house, Bishop and Daeghun were skinning a large buck they had lashed head down between two large trees.

Bishop looked up from his task with a grunt as they approached, returning to his task without further comment. Daeghun straightened up and gave Lana and Casavir an appraising look.

"So my daughter, have you completed your task?" Daeghun asked.

Lana met his look coolly, "Yes father, I have. Now I can leave this village and never return. It is no longer my home, not that it ever was. Isn't that what you wanted all along?"

Daeghun nodded solemnly. "It was time you discovered that on your own. I am sorry if this has brought you grief, it was not my intention."

Lana's jaw clenched but she remained silent.

"You friend Bishop has brought us dinner. I thought I would help dress his kill with him. Shandra is quite the story teller, but… Bishop seemed to need the help."

Bishop snorted, "That's the politest way I've heard it put. Shandra bored your father to tears. He couldn't run out of there fast enough."

Casavir could swear he noticed color rise in Daeghun's cheeks as he hastily turned again to the deer.

Later that evening they all sat before the fire. Sand and Daeghun puffed contentedly on pipes filled with a pleasant smelling blend of Daeghun's creation.

"I didn't know you liked that Sand," Shandra commented.

"I didn't know I did either. I could learn to enjoy this immensely," Sand drawled contentedly.

Bishop lay sprawled before the fire on his back upon an old bear skin rug, his fingers laced behind his head and staring into the dancing flames. "I could put up with this. It's been a long time since I had decent company with another competent ranger."

Lana sat curled against Casavir on a large overstuffed chair, staring wistfully into the fire. "Father, I think it is time you told me of my mother. Please, I need to know."

Daeghun sighed, "Yes daughter, it is time. I have put this day off long enough. It is your right to know. When she was little older than you, adventure sought her out as well. We met in a tavern and were drawn together by mutual necessity."

He sat further back in his chair and his eyes focused far away. "There were several of us and tales were told. But with all such tales, some did not end well. One day we both realized that of the original band - only we were left. I had had enough of death, especially of those close to me."

Lana sat forward listening intently, "Did my mother give up adventuring as well?"

Daeghun shook his, a sad smile flickering across his mouth. "No, she continued her travels. You mother was made of a different ilk then I. My Shayla and I settled in West Harbor and your mother would visit us occasionally. A heart can heal over time - I had become content. One day when Esmerelle returned she was thick with child - you."

He paused for a few minutes, his thoughts distant. "Esmerelle stayed with us through your birth and infancy. We were happy to share that time with her as we had not been blessed with our own children. You were born and… those were good times. She made no mention of your father and it was not our place to ask. Then, I lost everything again."

"Father, I was still here. Was I nothing to you?" Lana whispered painfully.

"Lana, I lost my love, all my dearest friends had been taken from me one by one as I watched. The thought of losing one more I loved was too much. You were the daughter I never had but my heart… I could not risk the loss again and kept you out. For this I am sorry but I thought it for the best. You were meant for more then this place, this is not your home and I knew that always. It is time you know also."

"But there was no room to care for me? Was I such a burden?"

"No my daughter, you were never a burden but you needed to be strong. You had to leave. There is no place for you here."

"I see. I am sorry father, you are right. There is no room for emotion; it only gets in the way," Lana said with pain lacing each word. She stood slowly and with shoulders slumped, padded softly to her room.

The others sat quietly absorbing what had been said. Daeghun sat staring mutely into the fire. After several minutes, he stood and walked outside without a word. Casavir could see him through the window staring into the night.

Casavir excused himself to follow Daeghun outside. He silently approached Daeghun and stood by the older man's side.

"You have done well with Lana sir," Casavir said after a few moments.

"I have done what I thought best. Others would disagree with you, including my daughter."

"She is strong, she will see in time what was required."

"No Casavir. I have done her a great disservice. I shut her out; she does not know how to allow herself feelings. Lana believes herself unworthy because of me. I knew love; my Shayla was all I ever wanted. When I lost her, there was no room for anyone else. Lana paid that price."

Casavir stood quietly, each man lost in their private thoughts.

"You have raised a good woman Daeghun. I promise to stay by her side always," Casavir said quietly.

"Yes, she is a good woman. Maybe you can help her see what she cannot. She deserves someone that will love her as I loved my Shayla. Take care of her Casavir," Daeghun replied with sadness in his voice.

Casavir nodded, keeping his silence. After several more moments in silence, Casavir returned to the house and curled into bed around Lana's still form. He stroked her arm lovingly before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She snuggled closer but kept mute as they fell asleep.

Morning came and everyone prepared to leave quickly. All were ready and anxious to return to Neverwinter.

They stood outside Daeghun's house as Lana and her father said stiff and awkward goodbyes.

"Father, I leave West Harbor and hope to never return. This is not my home, you were right. I never belonged here. I'm not sure I belong anywhere."

"My daughter, it is best you not return. This was never meant to be your home, but be assured you will find where you belong. You have strength in you; you must find it." Daeghun stepped forward and embraced Lana awkwardly. She stood unmoving for several seconds but finally returned his embrace.

"I know you only did what you thought right, but it will take time for me to understand and accept. I hope we will meet again, but if not…"

"Be assured we will Lana. Until then, may the wind be at your back and keep you safe." Daeghun nodded and Casavir thought a glimmer of a smile crossed the elf's lips.

"You have good company, serve them well and watch over each other," Daeghun said speaking to Lana but his eyes lingered on Casavir. Casavir nodded in unspoken acknowledgement.

They had traveled for days. The traveler's were tired, but spirits improved the closer to home they came. Everyone's attitude except Lana's, she had withdrawn further into herself and spoke very little to anyone. She kept Casavir and the rest of the party at arm's length but no one seemed to notice; they were too happy to get back to Neverwinter.

Casavir grew increasingly concerned but the road was no place for heartfelt, private discussions when you traveled constantly in a group. He bided his time and ensured he did all he could to be near her when possible. Casavir was becoming more frustrated as each silent night passed by her side as she continued to shut him out.

A few days away from Neverwinter, the party decided to stop early for the day. Rations were growing low and they all desired fresh meat. Bishop went alone to hunt, leaving the rest to set up camp, repair equipment or rest. Casavir had taken the opportunity to relax after his share of the evening chores was completed. He sat with his armor lying beside him on the ground, wearing nothing more then a light cotton tunic and linen breeches while polishing his sword. Lana sat on her bedroll at his feet, oiling her leathers donning a soft cotton tunic, slubbed flax trousers and bare feet.

She reached for her discarded leather boots, jamming her feet in and brusquely tucking her pant legs inside her boots, and tucking Bishop's sheathed hunting knife into her boot. Lana said nothing as she snatched up her woolen cloak tossing it around her shoulders and heading toward the woods.

"My lady, where are you going?" Casavir inquired after her.

"I thought I heard a stream nearby. I was hoping to find it, and possibly bathe or at least refresh our water supplies. I will not be gone long Casavir."

He stood from the fallen log he sat upon, setting his blade gently aside. "Allow me to accompany you. You know you shouldn't go alone, especially if you plan to go without your blades or bow."

She nodded turning on her heel to climb through the brush.

_Now we can speak in private. This cannot continue; her silence will strangle her. I have to talk to her, tell her what I feel whether she believes me or not._

Lana had climbed several yards ahead of him, but he could still see her through the trees. Casavir watched her navigate silently through the underbrush; her cautious step reminded him of a long legged doe ever cautious for unseen predators.

_She has to listen to me. I have never seen anyone so locked in their silence. She is so like a deer, always on guard hiding in shadow and ready to run if anyone ventures too close. No one should have to live their life feeling so alone; can't she see I desire to be with her?_

He watched her disappear down the other side of an embankment but caught up moments later. Lana knelt beside a happily bubbling stream that emptied into a small pool of clear blue water, her cloak pooling around her feet. She cupped some water to her lips with one hand, her other bracing her with fingers splayed in the moist dirt underfoot. The image of a doe came again as he watched her long limbs crouched to sip from the cool running water. The scene before him was serene and peaceful, just the two of them alone and hidden from the world.

He approached her, standing beside her as she knelt.

"My lady, I have wished to speak to you alone for sometime and it appears this is as good a time as any." Lana slowly stood, staring at him anxiously but held her ground.

_So like a doe, ready to bolt at any sign of threat_.

"I thought we should speak of what happened before we left and now what has occurred at West Harbor. You are carrying much hurt, I only wish to help."

"Casavir, there is nothing more to say. It has all been said. I have no home, nothing is left for me. I have to finish the task of whatever the shard holds and that is all."

"No Lana, there is more. There are your friends; they want to be with you but you will not allow it. That is your homeif you would see it." Lana said nothing, her expression hard and disbelieving.

"Whatever has happened in the past is gone now. We want to help you, _I_ want to help you. You have to quit pushing me away Lana. I am here for you; I have sworn myself to you if you would only see it."

"We are both sworn lackeys in the service of Neverwinter aren't we Casavir? You are sworn to me to save your liberty and I am sworn to service so I have none. I have sworn my liberty away, now all I have is duty until the day I die."

"Am I not more to you than a simple lackey?" Casavir flared.

Lana retorted, "It is your duty to serve is not?"

I am loyal to you out of my CHOICE! I am loyal to you because I WANT to be!"

"I did not ask for _loyalty _did I? I never asked for loyalty or duty, I just wanted to be left alone, get married and be normal."

"Then what do you ask of me? Do you want a bed partner only? You have Bishop for that. I have still given you EVERYTHING! Everything I could!"

"It is not enough. You never gave yourself, only duty or honor. That is not my dream, to have someone serve me."

"What are you talking about? I gave you everything! I gave you my sword, my heart!"

"Your heart? You gave me your sword and your duty like a good _paladin_ should. I have sworn myself to you and yet you still do not believe me to be true to you. You insist upon throwing Bishop in my face at every turn! Every twist of the road you do not like, you question my devotion."

"It is you who questions _mine_, Lana! Yes, you are close with Bishop, I recognize this. I tolerate it, but I do not encourage it. That man is dangerous. And when I tell you I care for you, you push me away!! I doubt you? I LOVE you!" Casavir roared angrily.

Lana stared at him, her mouth gaping in shock. He grabbed her forearms, holding her in his iron grasp with fingers digging into her tender flesh. His eyes were icy blue shards piercing hers, daring her to look away or balk.

"I love you, do you hear me? Do not push me away," Casavir growled. He grasped her behind the neck, pulling her roughly to him. His mouth captured hers in a hungry kiss. Casavir wrapped his other arm around her waist, pinning her firmly against his body.

Something stirred in his soul that was animalistic, predatory. Casavir felt something flare within, desiring to grab her and throw her to the ground. He wanted to capture her, devour her like a panther attacking a gazelle. His desire gnawed at him, clawing inside like a great ravenous beast that must be fed.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, grasping and kneading the thin fabric of his tunic with her clutching fingers. Their lips fought, clashing for possession. He unlatched the large brooch holding her cloak around her neck, letting it fall in puddle of black wool around her feet while bending to ravage the soft skin at her neck; she threw her head back with a gasp of exhilaration.

Casavir felt the ravenous predator take control as his lust consumed him, his need for her overruling all other thought. His hunger overwhelmed him; his need to possess her, feel her warmth ate at him. He would not be denied; he would have her.

He pulled her shirt roughly over her head, his passion intensifying when he saw she wore nothing beneath her tunic. He bent his head, groaning as he tasted her.

It had been too long since they had been together this way. His hunger to feel her body beneath him and have her legs wrap around him consumed him. Casavir drew his shirt hastily over his head, tossing it carelessly to the forest floor and again capturing her lips with his own. He bent to trace her collar bone with his kisses, tantalizing her with his tongue as he blazed a trail lower.

Casavir pushed her to the ground, tumbling them both into the crackling leaves covering the ground like a red and gold blanket. The rich smell of fallen leaves enveloped them, engorging their senses with their heady scent. He bent once again to kiss her exposed flesh while caressing her with one hand.

Her skin glowed warmly under his hand as she arched her back, begging for his touch. Her breathes came in ragged gasps. Lana reached for him, drawing him into another fierce kiss. Casavir again met her lips with tongues dancing and twining with each other, their hands caressing and kneading each others bare flesh. His hands slid under the rough fabric of her pants, grasping her buttocks and pulling her over him. Casavir twined his other hand into her hair keeping her body pinned against his, revealing in the feel of her body pressed against his.

She pulled away and stood, removing her boots and trousers as he watched enthralled to see her naked before him after what seemed forever. Lana smiled wickedly before running and shallow diving cleanly into the pool. Casavir quickly jumped to his feet with a growl; stumbling in his haste to cast off his boots, trousers and undertrews before hurtling after her into the water.

He broke the surface of the water to find her grinning at him in the chest deep water. She waded across the small distance between them, embracing him and kissing him gently on the lips. Casavir wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her off the ground while she wrapped her legs around him.

Casavir smiled, "I thought I told you not to run away from me."

Lana grinned back, kissing him with a sound smack on his lips. "You said not to push you away. I believe it was you who pushed me… right down onto the leaves."

He nuzzled her cool, wet skin. "Then I will have to be more cautious with my words. You were right earlier, we did need a bath," he said with a deep, rumbling chuckle. Casavir kissed her again before picking her up and tossing her bodily into the water.

She emerged, sputtering. "And that my clever minx is for being too smart for your own good and using my words against me," he laughed as she stared indignantly.

They luxuriated in the water several more minutes kissing and reveling in their brief respite before exiting the small pool. Casavir picked her abandoned cloak from the forest floor and after giving it a good shake to remove the leaves that clung to it, pulled her close to him wrapping the cloak around them both.

"I don't think I remember enjoying a bath so much," Lana said as she pressed against him, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Nor I, we shall have to avail ourselves of the bath at the Sunken Tavern when we get back. It would be much warmer."

Lana chuckled, "I would never have thought this of you. That could be very scandalous if we were caught bathing together."

"Then we shall just have to be sure to bar the door won't we, or maybe you could teach me to use more stealth. I wish to let them know, I have no secrets. I would shout it to the heavens that you are mine," Casavir murmured into her ear.

"I would like that Casavir. I would like nothing more then that," Lana smiled with a gentle sigh, nuzzling her head into his dark patch of thick chest hair.


	27. Chapter 27

**-Chapter Twenty Seven-**

They returned to camp, hands clasped like young lovers without a care in the world. Lana grinned and stepped lighter then Casavir could recall seeing her. He grinned down at her, placing a light kiss on her forehead as they approached their comrades. Shandra smiled openly while a slight smirk played at the corners of Sand's mouth before returning to the book he was reading but Bishop's reaction momentarily brought concern to Casavir. Bishop's face glowered, his eyes turning fierce as he looked from Lana's radiant smile to their clasped hands before quickly turning away to busy himself elsewhere.

_This could be a problem. He knew we had feelings for one another, what was that about? That ranger is nothing but trouble, I am sure of it._

"So, is everything mended and all is well again in the world?" Shandra teased lightly.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you Shandra. Things couldn't be better." Lana beamed at her. Casavir smiled as he watched Lana. She looked so young and innocent, without a care in the world. He wished he could give her this peace always, knewing it wouldn't last once they returned to Neverwinter.

_Let her have this moment, they are so fleeting. If only I could take her away, give her a normal life. I desire nothing more then to be with her with no concerns other then a roof over our heads and to take care of each other. That would be paradise._

After two more days of travel, they arrived back at Neverwinter. Lana barely crossed the threshold of the Sunken Flagon when life returned to its normal insanity.

" 'Ey Lana, Brelaina needs you at the guardhouse immediately. Something about Aldanon needin' ta speak ta ya. She wasn't specific, just that you be quick about it." Duncan boomed to her in greeting.

"When did they send for me Duncan? Maybe I can at least clean up first," Lana asked with a sigh.

"The messenger just came right before ya arrived. Seemed flustered, I'd hurry if I were you lass."

"Alright, I'm on my way. The fate of Neverwinter, everything must be done immediately. No time for a bath or anything," Lana again sighed but shot Casavir a bawdy wink.

Casavir felt the tips of his ears flush warmly but only grinned a little in reply.

"Alright, Casavir, Bishop and Sand- want to come along? Could be something interesting, but I doubt it."

All three men nodded, falling in behind her as she retreated back out the door. Shandra jumped quickly between Bishop and Sand, uninvited as always.

"I don't remember you being asked along," Bishop snarled.

"I don't remember caring about your opinion," Shandra shot back.

Casavir shook his head as he heard Lana mutter under her breath "As if I have a choice."

The five entered the guard headquarters enmasse. Brelaina was sitting behind her desk looking harried as she shuffled the mass of papers strew across the desktop. She quickly stood, meeting Lana partway across the room.

"I'm so glad you were able to come quickly. We have a situation and we need your… skill set immediately," Brelaina said by way of greeting.

"We have a stand off and a hostage situation. Marshal Cormick has been wounded and some thieves that have taken the sage, Aldanon, hostage. We need you there because we have intelligence that those holding Aldanon have set traps along with their armed men and we are not sure what else. Get in there, free any hostages and get our men out. Go quickly, and be careful."

Lana's mouth was set in a hard line. She said nothing in reply except a curt nod before turning on her heel.

"Everyone got everything they need? Looks like it could be a nasty one. Bishop, I'll need you with me, maybe we can sneak our way through this. I'll handle traps, the rest of you cover me."

"I'll cover you. You know I'm always ready," Bishop sneered.

"Yes Bishop, I know," Lana smiled with a shake of her head. Sand groaned in reply, rolling his eyes in repugnance.

They arrived to a stand off just as Brelaina had told them. A handful of guards were milling around outside the gates looking uncertain while two ruffians prowled behind the home's small brick enclosed courtyard. Marshal Cormick lay sprawled on the ground behind the men, blood oozing slowly into the pavers under his head.

Lana put out a hand to indicate they all stop a few yards away, out of range of the bandits. She approached the small group of guards and after a few moments of heated discussion, returned to her companions.

"How in the hells those men manage to get dressed in the morning is beyond me. Five guards and only two thugs, idiots. The bandits seem to have a wand so be wary," she muttered.

She strode toward the sage's house calling "My name is Lana Thel. I come on behalf of the city watch."

"Go ta hell! We ain't budging ya dog!" came the reply from behind the wall.

"Lana Thel? Ain't she the one cleaned out the docks?" came a second voice from behind the wall, but more subdued. There was some rustling and shuffling noises from behind the stone wall, but no movement could be seen.

Lana looked over her shoulder as Bishop, Casavir, Sand and Shandra as they all smirked and shrugged. She returned their shrug before turning her attention back to the raiders.

"I would advise you to come out while you have the chance. If you surrender now, things will go easier for you," Lana called out.

The first voice came loud but sounded shakier then before. "We got demands that we need met first."

"I assumed as much. What are your terms?" Lana replied, her voice firm and calm.

"We give ourselves up, but only after our demands are met. We got a wand here and it's got some charges left."

"I understand, what are those demands?" Lana shouted more impatiently. As she talked, she signaled Bishop to her side. The ranger slunk quietly beside her and she leaned to whisper something into his ear. He nodded and almost instantly disappeared from sight.

_I hate it when he does that Invisibility Globe. What are those two up to?_

Lana looked over her shoulder, giving a sign for silence and then waved Casavir and Sand to her side.

"We will surrender ourselves but only if you promise to let us go. Otherwise, we finish this dog we got lyin' here. He's not lookin' so good so you better hurry," came the shout from the meeker sounding ruffian.

"Is that all you demand? Safe passage? Those aren't very original demands," Lana called back.

Casavir stood up straighter, looking at her questioningly. She returned his look with a wolfish grin.

There was more scuffling from behind the wall. "I told you we shoulda asked for more ya idiot. Damn it all! You don't get to handle this anymore."

Bishop's voice came from somewhere over the wall. "No, now neither of you gets to handle this. I would throw down your weapons if you want to walk anymore." Two arrows came in almost blinding succession from the top of the wall, the _thwip thwip _sound followed by immediate squeals of surprise.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" came a panicked cry.

As fast as the arrows had launched from the wall top, Lana was standing atop the other side of the barricaded gate with her bow drawn and aimed.

"I don't think there will be any negotiations. The only arrangement I will make is to let you walk out of here on your own power. Now open the gate like good little maggots." Lana snarled as she held deadly aim at the bandits head. Her range was too close to argue with. She looked at them with an angry sneer playing across her lips, it sent a chill up Casavir's back.

The gates opened slowly and two shaggy heads poked out. Casavir almost laughed at the stunned looks on the men's faces. They put their hands up high into the air as the five guards ran and put them into custody.

The guards looked with fearful reverence up at Lana. She ignored them as she hopped down and returned to her companions.

"Well that was the stupidest thing I've had to handle. Dare we imagine the rest inside are as idiotic?" Lana snorted.

"No, I dare not hope," Sand chortled.

Casavir stood looking at Lana somewhat mystified. "Would you like to explain that little moment of bravado? What were you thinking?"

Lana stared at Casavir as if he had grown a second head. "Just solving a problem. I'm not making deals with the likes of them, ridiculous morons."

"Yes but my lady that was reckless. There was no call," Casavir continued.

Bishop snorted, "I'm not sure why you have your knickers in such a twist pally. That was the easiest thing we've done in ages. There was no risk. Lana and I were more at risk getting a pebble in our boots then those two imbeciles presented. Maybe you haven't noticed Lana can handle herself."

Lana stood staring at Casavir, realization dawning on her face. "Are you worried about me? After all we've been through, this was nothing. Casavir, this is me. I'm a big girl, hero of Neverwinter and so forth. A couple of minor thugs are like a walk in the park. You could've handled them with one hand behind your back, blindfolded." She stepped closer to him, clasping his hand between hers.

"You can't worry so much about me. Just because things have changed between us can't affect how we work. It can't or one of us will get hurt. Casavir, it's still me and I can handle anything with you at my side. Now let's get in there and get this out of the way. We can talk about this later okay, I promise," she said with a little smile.

"I am sorry. You are right of course. Let us proceed," Casavir sighed.

"About damn time. This is pathetic!" Bishop snarled.

Lana dropped Casavir's hand. "Alright, let's do this thing. Everyone ready?"

They all nodded agreement.

"Alright, Sand- cast some buffers on us. Cas, the same. Bishop, let's go in quiet and low. Cover me for traps, same as always. Shandra, stay near Casavir and follow his lead," Lana said with a bob of her head toward each in turn.

Sand stood with arms raised as he called the various incantations, focusing his energy on each spell and party member in turn. Casavir closed his eyes, calling on Tyr inwardly to prepare for the fight before them as he cast his various invocations upon himself and Lana. Bishop stood silently, murmuring under his breath as he cast his various protective spells for himself. Shandra stood silently observing the proceedings.

After several minutes, everyone was ready. Lana took the lead and trotted to the large doors to Aldanon's house.

She stood for several seconds, an ear cocked toward the door listening to something only she could hear. "Trap inside, right in the entrance. Bishop, cover me when I open the door."

Bishop grunted acknowledgement as she carefully put her hand to the large brass door handle. It was always disconcerting to plunge into a closed space like a home or building and not being able to see what lie behind closed doors.

Lana slowly opened the door, ducking low as Bishop hovered behind her. She swiftly bent to disarm the trap that only she could see, Bishop close at hand, bow drawn as he guarded her. Within seconds Casavir heard the unmistakable _click_ as a trap was brought to submission. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he exhaled deeply.

She stood and motioned them all forward, Bishop shadowing her. Casavir felt his thoughts wander as he watched the two of them work. They moved as a team; fluid and graceful, not speaking, working as a single entity. Lana would stop, kneel over an unseen trap with Bishop instantly at her back, bow drawn slightly off to her side until she finished and without speaking, withdraw as she stood again. There was an effortless grace to their movements.

_Watching them is like watching dancers, they know each other so well. Sometimes it's like spying on lovers. Part of me wishes I could work like that, not just be the big powerful meat shield guarding everyone's back while clanging and banging like an ox in my armor. _

Years of training and devotion had made him a warrior for Tyr, fierce in his devotion and battle techniques. Contrary to common belief, a person could run in armor with minimal noise but only after much effort had been put into training and building of the strength necessary to carry the added weight. However, watching Bishop and Lana move effortlessly left him out of sorts. When it came to fighting in enclosed spaces, it made him feel claustrophobic. It was harder to take an adequate sword swing and the constant strain of the unseen weighed heavily on him. Bishop seemed to be able to adjust easier even though his training focused mainly on things relating to the outdoors. This was Lana's specialization, sneaking and stealth were his weakness and he knew it.

_I never noticed the level of risk she is in. Out front and exposed, unable to wield a weapon while she disengages traps. One false move and she gives her life. There is really no choice but to have Bishop guard her like that, he's the only one that can. My sword cannot overcome the radiuses of those traps. _

Just as Lana completed disarming a rather nasty acid trap, a bandit slammed open a door into the hallway. Bishop reacted before anyone could blink as the raider opened his mouth to shout an alarm. Instead all that emerged from the man's mouth was a gurgle. A fan of blood shot from the wound at his neck along with the slap of Bishop's bowstring against his leather bracer. The bandit clutched as his throat, eyes wide in anguish and surprise as he collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

Lana unsheathed her blades and advanced to the open door as two more bandits emerged. Casavir plunged past Bishop as the ranger let another arrow fly. Casavir could feel the air waver past his ear as he ran with blade at the ready, lunging into the nearest bandit with the flat of his shield.

He made full contact with the raider, slamming him into the wall behind with a deep _woof_ of breath pushing from the raider's lungs. Casavir used the bandit's momentary surprise taking an upward swing with his longsword to pierce the man's exposed side, thrusting the blade deep and straight up. The bandit slumped when Casavir withdrew his blade, falling to the floor in a heap.

As Casavir stood to take a quick survey around him, he felt and heard another arrow whisk past his head. At the instant he turned to look over his shoulder to shoot Bishop a look, a bandit collapsed beside him with a grunt. Casavir's eyes went wide in surprise as the realization hit him- he had thought Bishop was taking shots at him but instead saved him from a surprise attack. He nodded acknowledgement to the ranger before ducking toward more raiders emerging from the room. It was a large storage room and held several more bandits including a wizard Casavir quickly surmised.

Lana was already in the room, slicing and fending off attacks with three raiders in front of her. Casavir bolted toward the spell caster before he could complete an incantation he was aiming at Lana's direction. Casavir was too late as sparks of brilliant colored light flashed from the wizard's hands and flew towards Lana.

It seemed an eternity as Casavir watched the wave of lights shooting toward Lana's unprotected back. He tried to call a warning, but there was not enough time. Casavir watched as the incantation hit her with full impact. She staggered but managed to awkwardly block one of the raider's lunges.

The world seemed to slow to a snail's crawl as Casavir watched Lana collapse. Her shoulders slumped, blades still clenched in her hands as she fell. She crumbled like a rag doll. The bandits she had been fighting looked in shock as she fell unbidden before them. In that instant, a blast of fire shot into all three men's chest as Sand launched an attack at them. They screamed in pain, running while beating their flame engulfed clothing.

Casavir came to his senses charging the remaining spellcaster. The man's hands were a blur of complex configurations as he cast another spell. Casavir was faster and with a bellow of rage, ran with blade held out to his side. He swung his longsword from his side to a sweeping, upward arc as he ran. When he was within striking range of the wizard, he made a vicious slash horizontally, decapitating the robed figure with a grunt of effort. The body collapsed, the surprised face on the now rolling head bouncing a few feet away.

Casavir pivoted toward Lana's still body as he took in the surroundings him quickly. It appeared there were no immediate attackers and he turned his attention back to Lana. Casavir ran the few steps separating them, scooping her limp form into his arms. He sought for the rise and fall of her chest. After seeing none, he placed two fingers to her neck to check for a pulse. Bishop loped beside Casavir, still wary for further attacks while Sand ran and knelt beside Casavir on one knee. Shandra stood looking glumly at Lana's prostrate figure but held her silence.

Fear gripped him when he found no breath or pulse, but knew there was no time to think only act. He gently draped her lifeless form across his lap and closed his eyes. He sat quietly as he cleared his mind of all distractions. Years of devotion allowed him to find peace quickly. He focused his energy, thinking of the healing needing to be done and nothing else.

Casavir placed his hands gently on Lana's chest as he uttered a silent prayer. His hands glowed a warm yellow like a miniature sun before the light sank into Lana's skin. Casavir moved his hands away as they all watched her prone form, the healing power of his prayer radiating outward, pulsing softly as the yellow glow flowed through her whole body.

The four men watched and waited for what Casavir felt was an eternity. After only a few more minutes ticked by, Lana gasped. She gulped in a large breath and coughed, her eyes darting as she tried to grasp her surroundings.

"What… where?" she stammered.

Casavir pulled her into a tight embrace, locking her arms to her side awkwardly before releasing her again.

"You took a full Prismatic Spray to the back. Casavir had to bring you back to us," Sand replied quietly.

"Looks like I should've listened to you Casavir. It appears I deserve an 'I told you so'," Lana muttered.

Casavir gently pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, "No, but please use more caution. I wish to keep you around longer. Just don't leave me like that again."

She smiled meekly, "Agreed. What would I do without my champion?" Lana struggled to her feet, still wobbly but recovering rapidly with one hand on Casavir's shoulder to steady herself, giving him a squeeze.

"Guess we still have more of these pesky bandits don't we? Shall we take a quick moment to regroup first?" Lana asked.

"Sounds good. Let's just be quick about it," Bishop nodded as he shut and bolted the door.

The remainder of the house yielded more bandits which were easily picked off. The rest of the house only had one or two ruffians in each room and were quickly dealt with.

The adventurers found Aldanon's chief butler and a few remaining staff members in the wine cellar where they had been imprisoned. Lana and her party were all dismayed to find Aldanon had been accosted and was long gone after getting what information they could from the butler. The situation was grim, the servants had overheard Aldanon had been taken to Crossroad Keep to aid in a ritual for Garius.

"Garius is not a wizard to be trifled with. He has risen to power in the Hosttower rapidly and that does not bode well." Sand informed them glumly.

"Sounds like things are getting bigger then we knew. It appears we need to take this to Nasher as much as I hate the idea. This just gets more fun by the minute," Lana muttered.


	28. Chapter 28

(Forgive the rather silly/fluffy romp of this chapter. Not everything can be action and intense I guess, even our heros need a break!!)

** -Chapter Twenty Eight-**

After returning from an attack on Lord Tavorick's home regarding another shard, an ugly battle with some large demon dogs and a wizard, a ragged and hurried journey to rescue Aldanon and stop a ritual conducted by the wizard Garius, Lana ran doggedly to the palace once more.

She did not wait to be admitted to the throne room storming in angrily.

"My Lord, do you not think it might have been advisable to inform me of the meaning behind Garius and his ritual. It would be _nice_ to have the information before being thrown into a circle of wizards holding the one thing I myself seek."

Sir Nevalle jumped a few stairs from behind Lord Nasher's throne. "You will address you lord and ki…" he began but Lord Nasher cut him off before the knight could finish. Sir Nevalle stepped back to his place slightly behind the throne, casting Lana a dark look.

Lord Nasher looked down from the dais grimly. "You are correct Lana Thel, it was not my wish to keep you uninformed but…"

"But nothing! You have known it is the shard that I seek and information to its safe keeping. I chase it, always a step behind information _you _seem to have already. If this is a joke, I find it in extremely bad taste," Lana fumed.

Casavir inwardly flinched as he watched Lord Nasher's jaw clench and unclench.

"I would advise you to watch your tone in my throne room. There are bigger things at play here then even I realized. As I was saying, it was not my intention to keep you uninformed but it _was_ my intention to learn all we could. Now we have the knowledge we have sought and you have stopped a great threat to Neverwinter. While I should be angry at your impertinence, I will overlook it in light of the service you have provided the kingdom. I do not usually make it a practice to allow the behavior you have displayed in my presence but am rewarding you anyway. You now hold Crossroads Keep, I suggest you and your party return there at once and begin rebuilding."

Lana stood silently, absorbing all that Lord Nasher said. Casavir grimaced when he saw the beaming smile Nevalle gave them from his place behind the throne.

_What an idiot. That guy needs to be smacked with the broadside of a sword and I would thoroughly enjoy being the one to administer that._

She finally looked up the dais once more. "Thank you my lord. It is an honor I did not hope for."

"A small staff has been installed with orders to await your arrival. You will have a budget to make the necessary changes and whatever else you deem necessary. I have also provided horses for you and your party to use to begin a stable for your troops. Go to the royal stables when you are ready, they will provide you the required mounts. Sir Nevalle will attend you in a few weeks to check on your progress. Dismissed."

Lana stood a few seconds, the anger flashing in her eyes as she fought to hold back the retort Casavir could see lurking behind her features. She gave the briefest of nods turning on her heel and storming out of the castle.

Casavir heard a steady flow of very unladylike phrases flowing from under Lana's breath but kept his silence. The rest of the group took the same stance and held their peace.

They returned to the Sunken Flagon to tell everyone the situation and begin the process of packing. When Lana entered, she was met by Duncan's booming voice.

"Ay Lass, more news from the City Guard."

"Are you always full of such happy tidings or do you reserve them for me uncle?" Lana sighed.

"Nay, just you lass. You attract problems like bees to honey. This wasn't so urgent, just asked you come when you could."

"Alright, I'll see what's going on. Everyone else, keep packing. We leave tomorrow morning so buy whatever you need before we go. Cas, would you like to accompany me to the guard? If you would like to take a few moments to remove your armor, I don't imagine they have any adventures that will require full gear since Brelaina will undoubtedly know of our departure. I'm guessing this is just a formality or something."

Casavir nodded hurring to their room to remove his half plate armor. It was a welcome relief to only wear his arming doublet, strapping his swordbelt once more across his hips.

Lana and Casavir left their companions in a flurry of activity. Everyone seemed excited for the change of scenery as they chatted and put together shopping arrangements.

Casavir smiled as he overheard Grobnar. "My goodness! I better stock up on lute strings before we go!"

He turned to follow Lana, chuckling at the room-wide groan behind him.

"I thought a little time alone might be in order. It seems privacy might be in short supply soon," Lana said as she took Casavir's hand in hers.

"Agreed, my lady. Travel with everyone will be…interesting."

Lana snorted in reply. They walked through the town, strolling slowly toward the guard house. Nearing the building, Lana caught his arm, pulling him away.

"Lana, was there another stop we needed to make? Won't they be expecting you?"

"They can wait. I have other plans," she grinned mischievously.

Casavir raised an eyebrow but allowed her to guide him along. She passed the City Watch and heading to the park without a backward glance toward the Watch.

She slowed her pace once she was out of sight of the City Watch and in the bounds of the park. Lana pulled him deeper into the woods.

"There's a place were we can be alone and no one will see us. I used to use it when I needed a place to hide. Funny, I didn't think I'd be using it to hide from the guard again in quite this manner," Lana said with a slight laugh.

Casavir chuckled, "Are you sure you should be showing me this place? I am sworn to bring evil doers to justice my little thief. You seem to have some less then savory intentions in mind."

"I don't think you will find my intentions all that unsavory when I'm through. You might find them quite enjoyable in fact," she said wicked grin.

"Well then lead on my lady," he said with a deep rumbling laugh.

After a few more minutes climbing through the brush deep into the park's recesses, Lana pulled them to a stop. The trees widened before them revealing a small, undisturbed clearing. There were old remains of a campsite, long undisturbed.

"Looks like no one aside from me has been here in awhile. Just the way I left it," Lana said thoughtfully, dropping his hand and ducking behind a large hollowed out log. She puffed in exertion as she pulled a small trunk from the depths of the old log. While Casavir watched, Lana undid a series of clicks and snaps before unlocking the small trunk and raising the lid.

"I kept this here in case I ever needed a place to stay. You never know what you might need when your job is hiding and being covert. Never know who or what might be looking for you," she said in what Casavir found to be an understated manner considering her words.

_What was is like to be hunted like an animal, never knowing who to trust? She has lived a life so alien to me. It grieves me to think of her hiding alone like this. I always thought of rogues as underhanded, loathsome people just out to get personal gain on the backs of others, but…_

"You have never told me, what brought you to the life of a rogue? You seem to take no joy from crime or theft yet..."

"Yet I'm willing and more then a little capable of stealing you blind?" she said with a mirthless chuckle. She pulled a blanket from the trunk and flipped it open across the ground. They sat, relaxing under the canopy of red and gold leaves overhead. The leaves rustled and swayed above them, the sounds of nature surrounding them the sounds of the city blocked, seeming as if they were the only people for miles.

"It was not by choice. I kind of, um, fell into it. Deaghun did not raise me to be a thief, that's for sure. When I left West Harbor I had the training for a ranger but not the love of the woods and nature as Deaghun had. I had the skills but no desire to spend my life tracking the woods. Once I was on the road from West Harbor, I could take care of myself but… it changed once we arrived at Neverwinter. After Khelgar and I rescued Neeshka, she talked constantly about how great being a rogue was and life in the city. All the adventures she talked about sounded exciting but I started to worry the closer we got to Neverwinter. I knew my skill set would amount to nothing inside city walls. Neeshka had the necessary contacts and… I followed. I admit that the success was intoxicating once I learned the ropes. I did better then take care of myself. I made money and lots of it, but knew in my heart it was wrong. Success has its price."

"But you and Neeshka hardly speak now. You seem to have little regard for her…"

"I know. I owe her much but… she finds it deeply thrilling to 'relieve people of their excess' and there we disagree. I did what I had to survive but find no joy in thievery. I'm good at what I do but it's not the life I imagined it to be." Lana stopped and looked at him. There was pain lurking in her eyes.

"I always wondered why you stood beside me. I am a common thief; most paladins would have found it most gratifying to have chucked me in the darkest cell and left me to rot."

Casavir smiled as he sat up, crossing his legs and staring into her eyes. He reached up to caress the back of his hand across her jawline. "My lady, you are anything but common. I knew nothing of what you did when we first met, but I saw that you were strong and capable. I admit being shocked and even dismayed when I learned of your, um, profession but… It didn't matter by that point. Your actions have spoken louder then your past- that is the true measure of person. We have all made mistakes in our past, things that haunt us. I understand all too well."

Lana sat in the space of his crossed legs snuggling against his chest. "I think both of us understand all too well what it means to be misunderstood. I think that's why Neeshka stays with me still, why all of our companions stay. None of us fit in but we all fit together."

They sat entwined, each lost in their thoughts. After a few moments of pleasant silence, Lana curled her hand up, winding her fingers into his hair while pulling his mouth towards hers.

Their lips met in a slow, languid caress. Casavir wrapped his arms around her, pulling Lana into an embrace as they kissed. Casavir untangled his legs from beneath Lana as she moved herself to stretch out beneath him. He lay beside her, holding her tightly against him as they continued to kiss.

The kiss was exploratory as if they had all the time in the world for this moment. Lana tossed her leg over Casavir's thigh, pushing him onto his back as she rolled to straddle him. She bent again to capture his lips in a searching kiss as she fumbled with the buckles on his arming doublet.

Casavir sat up, one hand across Lana's back as he held her and she pushed the doublet free. He shook loose of the restraints and wrapped his fingers through her hair, pulling her head back as he leaned his mouth to her neck. Casavir reveled the taste of her skin inhaling deeply in her fragrance; the lavender of her soap mingling with the warmth of her skin. Lana wrapped her legs around his hips, thrusting her chest out with eyes closed, face skyward and lips parted as she lost herself to Casavir's attentions.

Casavir nibbled and teased his way up Lana's neck reclaiming her lips and pressing her to him. She broke their kiss to trace smaller kisses up Casavir's jaw. She gently took his earlobe between her teeth and lips, nuzzling and licking the tender skin.

Lana paused to whisper huskily, "I love you Casavir." He pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her while she again nibbled his neck and ear.

Casavir pulled her into his lap where she sat with her head nestled against him.

"And I love you. I will be by your side always. There is nothing that can take you away from me, no power under the heavens that will part us."

Lana turned reaching up once more to kiss his mouth with a slow, intense passion.

After several more minutes, Lana sighed. "I imagine we should get to the City Watch. Whatever they need won't wait forever I assume." They stood and she refolded the blanket but did not return it to her trunk. She went and shut the lid without locking it and shoved it back into the hollow of the tree.

"I think the blanket will do more good with me then here. I'll leave the trunk unlocked in case someone discovers it and has need of its contents. I don't think I need worry about hiding anymore." She stood with her hand clasped in his, looking around as if memorizing the details before turning to leave.

They slowly left the park, strolling hand in hand as if there were all the time in the world and they hadn't a care.

As soon as Casavir and Lana entered the City Watch, life hit them rudely in the face once more. Brelaina looked up from the ever-present shuffle of paperwork on her desk but remained seated. Aldanon was standing beside the desk and cut of in midsentence. Brelaina looked to Lana with what Casavir thought looked like great relief.

"I am glad you were able to come in one more time before your departure. Congratulations are in order for your promotion, you earned it Lana."

Lana nodded but only gave a polite thank you in reply.

"I called you in here for a rather unusual reason. Lord Aldanon was speaking to me concerning one of the prisoners you recovered from Garius. She has asked for you by name and we were hoping you could shed some light on the situation. She is not from Neverwinter or Luskan or… um, even from this plane Aldanon tells me. He has a theory but…"

"Let me explain like a rock, a big rock and it has become split in two. This prisoner you have... it seems that she is of the same stone as the githyanki, but yet she is not."

Brelaina nodded in exasperation, "Yes, you have explained this to me in great detail but my concern is if she is a threat or not."

Aldanon shook his head, "Oh, I don't know that. I do know that the githzerai and the githyanki have been in a state of war for millennia. It is common knowledge. Since our lieutenant is hunted by the githyanki, then the githzerai, and this githzerai prisoner, would be allies, by default. But I could be mistaken."

Aldanon turned to Lana, "Now that you have Crossroads Keep secured, I will be joining you soon. I cannot wait to return there, so many lovely books and things to examine. Those rude wizards would not allow me the time I wanted to read them all. Really quite abrupt they were. Good luck with your prisoner, I hope she doesn't try to kill you." He left them standing and staring as he left without another word.

"Um, despite Lord Aldanon's advice it might be best if you just spoke with the prisoner. She is in the holding cell around the corner."

Lana and Casavir cautiously approached the jail cell and found a githzerai woman standing serenely watching them. She seemed unconcerned with the bars around her, a deep sense of calmness emanating from her.

"I felt your presence before my eyes fell upon you...Kalach-Cha," said the stranger with a deep, sultry voice.

Lana gave Casavir a quick glance with uncertainty etched on her face. "They said you asked for me by name. How is it you know my name but I know nothing of you?"

"Your name is not how I know you."

"Okay, um… are you with the Gith?" Lana asked cautiously.

"I assume you meant no disrespect. Know this name our enemies have draped upon you - this Kalach-Cha - its sound travels far, even reaching the ears of my people. At first I thought my people erred but here you stand."

Casavir stepped forward a pace, "But what brings you here? What is it you seek with Lana?"

The githzeri woman paused as if in thought before continuing. "I know much of the problems that beset your people and mine - the reason behind these attacks upon your heart and home. You will have no greater ally in this than I. In exchange for my aid, it is my will I be freed - so that I might travel with you and aid you against these enemies."

Lana grimaced, "You wish to travel with us?"

"I have born the indignity of these walls because I knew that it would bring you to me - and a greater truth will be known. Release me from this prison; let my path become that of yours Kalach-Cha. In return, I will grant you the knowing of this threat - and all the darkness its shadow casts."

Casavir looked at Lana and she starred at him searchingly. "It seems we have a new companion."

After making the necessary arrangements, the githzeri woman was released into Lana's custody. The three left the City Watch and after some discussion, determined she was a cleric but had no supplies or equipment. Lana and Casavir led their new companion to the required merchants to equip their new cleric whose name was Zhjaeve.

The three returned to the Sunken Flagon where the commotion of the earlier preparations had settled and made introductions. Lana and Casavir gave their goodnights retiring to their room after some time chatting with their companions. No one else seemed in a hurry to return to their rooms, the excitement of Zhjaeve's arrival and the trip ahead kept everyone awake.

"This just gets more fun by the minute. Now we have someone else who sees the need to follow me for only the god's know why. This is an especially odd situation, I hope she knows what she says she knows," Lana muttered while barring their door.

Casavir shrugged, "I know not my lady. Only time will tell but let us hope she can solve some of the mysteries of this shard. We will have a whole new set of concerns once we reach Crossroads Keep I'm afraid."

Lana only nodded slumping her shoulders. "Agreed, but at least I know you will be by my side. Anything is bearable with your support."

"You have my loyalty, my love and my sword. I just hope it is enough for whatever we face next," Casavir sighed wearily.

They climbed into bed together and Casavir wrapped his arms protectively around Lana as they drifted into sleep.

Morning came and most everyone rose early in anticipation. Those of their party who were not awake were drug along unwillingly, but the noise and ruckus of the morning made it impossible to stay abed. Everyone gathered their gear and headed for Lord Nasher's stables.

After a few hours with the stable grooms making assessments for each person's needs and capabilities everyone had a mount. Khelgar, Grobnar and Elanee rode on a wagon holding equipment for the keep. With some grumbling and rearranging the traveling party was ready to leave for Crossroads Keep and their new fates.

"Lana, I must say that in all my years the time I've spent with you has been the most… adventurous," Sand winced as he rode behind her.

"Did we need to get the side saddle for you Sand? This against your delicate sensibilities?" Bishop snorted.

"No, but I'm not sure who smells worse, you or the animals Bishop," Sand shot back.

"This beats walking you must admit Sand. It's been ages since I've been on horseback but I'm happy for it," Casavir said with a boyish grin.

Lana rode at Casavir's side and gave him a smile. "You look born to the saddle my lord paladin. You look the part on your war horse and gleaming armor. I think I could enjoy this ride after all," she said low enough for only Casavir to hear, giving a lecherous waggle of her eyebrows.

Casavir chuckled a deep, rumbling laugh as he sat up straighter in the saddle and grinning broadly.

They rode slowly the first few days so everyone could adjust to their horses and the newness of so much time in the saddle. There was no rush for once in their adventures together to arrive at Crossroads Keep and the wagon could not go as fast as the single horses.

The time passed quickly and Lana's party arrived at the keep nine days later.

They sat staring up to the dilapidated and shabby looking fort ahead of them.

"Home sweet home," Bishop snorted.

"It looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us. I guess there's no time like the present. Let's get this over with," Lana said grimly and kicked her horse forward.


	29. Chapter 29

**T**o those of you who have read this chapter previously, I made a serious and I hope better, change. I'm hoping the alteration puts Casavir firmly back into character.

**-Chapter Twenty Nine-**

After over a year of traveling to recruit much needed personnel and headaches of rebuilding the dilapidated Keep, Casavir stood overlooking the practice grounds as more new Greycloak recruits trained. He stood with a grim expression, his former second in command from Old Owl Well, Katriona, at his side. The sun was beginning to droop behind the hills as dusk slowly spread its dark tendrils across the grounds.

"They seem to be learning rapidly," Katriona commented.

Casavir nodded. "Yes, thanks to your training. You have done well with them in so short a time," he replied flatly.

It had been his idea to bring Katriona to Crossroads Keep as a sergeant but he was having serious misgivings. She was more then capable with the recruits and had great skill as a fighter. As a sergeant, she was indispensable. However, he had not counted on how she would fit in with his new life with Lana. It was causing a huge strain and he knew it.

Casavir had been aware of Katriona's feelings toward him but had pushed them aside in his quest for self destruction at Old Owl Well, but now…

Lana had not welcomed the new woman but grudgingly agreed Katriona was best suited for the job. The keep desperately needed solid soldiers. Turning down the opportunity for someone as well heeled as Katriona because of personal feelings was not an option. Now he wondered if he had forced Lana's hand and was regretting his choice. Katriona shadowed him like a lost puppy, he could see the longing in her eyes and her attentions were quickly becoming an annoyance.

Casavir and Lana had become distant as the pressures of being a squire pressed at Lana constantly. They had little time alone anymore and when they did, they were both too exhausted from the constant training and rebuilding efforts. Casavir's lips pursed together into a grim line as he thought how faded and tired Lana was looking, how helpless he was against the constant barrage of responsibilities. It was becoming increasingly easy to ignore their lack of closeness and communication, there was too much to do and romance was a luxury they didn't have.

Casavir sighed as he looked over the grounds. Lana had made rapid progress in its rebuilding but there was still so much more to be done.

"Something troubling you Casavir? You look like you could use a stiff drink. It's time to stop for the evening, why don't we call it a night and head to the pub?"

Casavir exhaled deeply, "No, nothing is wrong. Thank you. I think I will head to Lana's office. You have things well in hand here." He abruptly turned on his heel, putting his back to Katriona.

Once inside the keep, he headed straight for Lana's office and was disappointed to find it empty. There were stacks of parchment waiting for her attention but no one was around. He left wondering where she had gone.

"Have you seen Mistress Thel?" Casavir queried one of the guards standing in the main hall.

"Aye sir, she and Bishop have gone hunting. She left us instructions that she would return by nightfall," the Greycloak replied smartly.

_Gone hunting with Bishop? She didn't mention anything to me_.

With nothing more to do for the night, Casavir returned to their room to change his armor he had worn for training exercises. He donned a thick creamy cotton tunic and soft black leather breeches over knee length leather boots. He stood silently looking around at he and Lana's room. It was large and richly appointed. Casavir smiled slightly at the memories they had made in this room. Lana had paid to have the room refurbished from her own private funds as a gift to him she said with a flirtatious gleam in her eye. She had teased him into letting her drag him in blindfolded and he chuckled at the memory of seeing her look with childlike delight in anticipation of her ruse.

"I thought we needed a place to recharge our energies… or use up some energy," she had

leered playfully after removing his blindfold and standing beside him.

"And this is all for me? That was very selfless of you," he grinned back, snatching her up in his arms and planting a deep kiss on her mouth.

"I see I have failed a bluff yet again. Whatever will you do with me now that my plan is undone?" she had murmured huskily in his ear.

He smiled as he recalled her "punishment." It seemed so long ago that they had had the time for laughter or to hold each other. Now it felt as if was slipping away and he didn't know how to hold on. He realized with jolt that it had been more than a month since they had made love. It had been several months since they had had a chance at any intimacy. Over time, Lana came to bed long after Casavir had gone to sleep and often was gone before he woke. There would be long stretches in the day time where they would barely catch a glimpse of each other. Casavir had taken on the responsibility to help build,train, and outfit the Greycloak forces while Lana managed the keep and all the other myriad responsibilities that included. Duty had come between them without either realizing it.

Casavir sat staring at nothing for several more minutes before standing. His body propelled him with no thought toward Sal's pub, and sat at a table alone with his back to the door, slumping over his drink.

A warm, lithe hand slid up his back. "You okay Cas?" came a soft feminine voice beside him. He didn't have to look up to know who it was and said nothing.

"I don't know why she would leave you alone so much. I don't think she knows what she stands to lose." The gentle touch moved up his back to caress his shoulder but he sat stiffly, not speaking.

"I think you need a real woman, someone who knows a man's worth." The lone hand was joined by its mate and began slowly kneading his tired back. A small sigh emitted unwillingly from his lips as she rubbed his knotted shoulders, releasing the built-up strain in his aching muscles.

She leaned over to capture his ear with a gentle caress of her soft lips. Casavir jumped in surprise, turning to look at Katriona. He began to utter rebuking words to Katriona's unwelcome advances but was cut short, the words choking in his throat.

"Am I interrupting something here?" came another woman's voice, this one much harsher then Katriona's had been. He sat bolt upright, a flush of embarrassment racing up his cheeks and tips of his ears Casavir stared in dismay at Lana glaring in turn at him and Katriona. Katriona raised herself languidly behind him, one hand still firmly on his shoulder and a defiant sneer on her face.

Casavir flushed deeper when he noticed Bishop standing slightly behind Lana with a triumphant look on his face. Lana stood several more seconds looking angrily at Casavir before pivoting and storming out of the pub. Bishop sneered at Casavir's shocked expression before turning and grabbing an ale from the bar. Casavir was certain he heard a chuckle from the ranger's retreating figure.

Casavir leapt to his feet, shoving the chair out behind him violently and causing Katriona to yelp in surprise. He rushed out of the pub without a backward glance, pursuing Lana hastily toward the keep. The moon was bright enough he could see her outline, shoulders rigid, head down as she moved quickly up the lane. She was moving fast enough that she was in the doors and out of sight before he topped the slight embank.

He ran to their room, coming to a halt as he threw open the bedroom door. It only took a second's quick glance to see Lana was not present. He turned anxiously behind him to run to the armory again finding no trace of her. He had watched her heading up the lane toward the keep, had seen the large double doors closing behind her a short distance ahead of him yet everywhere he looked, she was absent. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace.

Casavir became panicked when he found her rucksack and weapons also gone. Upon questioning, no one had seen her leave although the guards had seen her enter the keep. After a much longer and thorough search, his panic turned to rage when he found the ranger also missing.

Casavir spent the long night pacing their room and finally tossing fitfully in the bed as sleep eluded him. She did not return to their room for the entire evening. He awoke with bleary, bloodshot eyes with the sun piercing through the window. The space beside him was cold and untouched. He rose and strode hastily to Lana's office.

He pushed open the door unannounced to find her sitting behind her desk. She looked up and a dark expression pinched her face together. Lana pursed her lips tightly into a white line as she gripped a small stack of parchment in her hand.

"Where have you been all night?" he demanded angrily.

"I'm surprised you noticed. You seemed quite preoccupied when I last saw you," Lana snarled back.

Her words hit him like a slap in the face. "I… it was, she…"

She pursed her lips tightly together again and stood quickly. "If you'll excuse me, I have duties to see to." Lana brushed past him without a further word.

He stood watching her hastily retreating back, stunned.

_I have done nothing wrong. If anyone should be angry, it should be me! SHE was the one gone only the gods know where with that ranger! SHE was the one missing all night! _

His anger boiled impotently. Casavir stormed back to their room, hastily strapping on his sword and bolting for the training grounds.

He was momentarily relived to find the grounds vacant and attacked a training dummy with all of his pent of rage and frustration. The morning air rang as blow after blow struck the wood, splinters flying under his attacks.

After a large space of time had elapsed, Casavir stood with his hands braced on his thighs panting from exertion, his tunic clinging with sweat to his chest.

"So does that help? That training dummy didn't know what hit it," came a tentative female voice behind him.

Casavir stood abruptly whirling to face Katriona.

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about last night. I…" she began tensely.

"You must know my feelings are for Lana. I am sorry if I was unclear of my intentions. I should not have allowed such intimacy. It will never happen again."

"No, the fault is mine." Katriona flushed in embarrassment. "You have been nothing but a gentleman. I just… I had a few too many to drink and…" she held her hands out, palms up in a gesture of surrender. "Lana is a lucky woman. I hope she knows that," Katriona said with a pained expression. She stepped forward to caress his jaw with an up-stretched hand.

"Please understand I value you as a friend and soldier but nothing more. I mean when I say last night will never happen again or anything else," Casavir told her sternly. He firmly but gently removed her hand. Casavir stepped away from Katriona, re-sheathing his sword and leaving her to watch his retreating back.

As Casavir turned onto the lane to begin the short climb back up to the keep, Bishop emerged from a dark corner.

"You are really good pally. I always knew you were a fraud, but playing two women? That's better then I would've thought, well done," the ranger sneered.

"I don't know what you are talking about Bishop. Whatever you are insinuating, you are misunderstood," Casavir snarled.

"I'm not _insinuating_ anything. I saw you with that woman just now. I know what I saw and I'm sure Lana would not be pleased."

"Is that a threat ranger? What are you playing at?"

Bishop leaned against the wall with liquid ease crossing his arms across his chest. "Not a threat paladin, but I would watch your back if I were you. I'm onto you. I would like nothing better than to bring you down, someone has to watch out for our fearless leader."

"And I'm supposing you think that someone is you ranger? With someone like you watching her back, Lana doesn't need enemies."

"That's not what she said last night," Bishop leered. Casavir stiffened angrily.

The ranger continued. "At least one of us knew where Lana was last night. You are losing your grip paladin, it's all slipping away and you can't do a thing about it." Bishop sneered as he stood, pushing brusquely past Casavir.

Bishop stopped in mid-stride and turned. "I'm watching you paladin. When you fall, I'll be there."

Casavir watched the ranger stride away with fury boiling through his veins. He growled punching the wall where Bishop's jeering face had been.

_This day just gets better and better! What in the nine hells is going on around here?_

With clenched fists, he stormed to his room for a change of clothes. Upon entering, he found Lana in her leathers packing her traveling gear. She looked quickly over her shoulder and after shooting a dark look at Casavir, turned back to her task

"Going somewhere?" he snapped angrily.

"Yes, Zhjaeve has located the site for the Ritual of Purification. I have avoided it long enough and allowed myself to become distracted from my true task," Lana replied haughtily.

Something twisted in his stomach; it wrenched and threatened to suffocate him.

He approached her quietly, placing one hand firmly around her bicep and pulling her around to face him.

"Was I just another distraction to you Lana? Is this how you say goodbye, leave in the night and disappear?"

Lana stood staring into his eyes. Casavir could see emotions fighting behind her grey eyes like thunderstorms. He feared the answer that lurked in their depths. Her eyes wavered under his intense scrutiny.

"I must leave quickly. Zhjaeve says we must make haste as there is another seeking these rituals. If you desire to come along, I can wait long enough for you to pack." She looked away unable to meet his icy glare.

He released her arm. "I see. I have promised my sword to you, I will make haste. Please see that my horse is made ready and I will join you in the courtyard."


	30. Chapter 30

**-Chapter Thirty-**

Casavir hastily packed his gear and put on his armor. After a quick mental check over his equipment, he rushed to join Lana and the others in the courtyard.

He was dismayed to find them all mounted. Lana sat holding the reins for his mount looking dismal as he approached. Bishop flanked her closely on the opposite side of her horse, sneering when Casavir caught his eye. Zhjaeve, Sand and Shandra were patiently waiting on their respective mounts. Casavir threw himself quickly into the saddle and Lana kicked her horse roughly forward.

After riding for several days, they arrived at the Ruins of Arhahn. Lana had kept her distance from Casavir, speaking to him only when necessary. Casavir fought with himself- part of him wanted to lash out at her in anger while the other wanted nothing more than to embrace her. He had spent several nights watching her still form as she slept. He still found her beautiful and didn't want to lose her but she had made her intentions clear. There had been several times he had caught her gaze upon him but she would turn away quickly. He sensed a deep hurt lingering behind her features but she kept him always at arm's length.

The only consolation he had was he noticed Lana kept Bishop at a distance too. Lana stayed apart from the ranger, never letting herself be alone with him. Casavir was unsure what this meant but felt a modicum of relief. His mind roiled as he tried to make sense of it all but unable to find answers, decided to let the gods have their will. The other choices were to go mad with indecision or leave Lana's company. Neither choice was appealing.

Zhjaeve pushed her horse up to Lana's side. "We shall have to search for the Statues of Purification. Each should be in this area."

Lana nodded curtly in acknowledgment. "We need to use caution. These hills will leave us blind to any attackers."

They rode slowly into the small rolling hills, almost immediately coming upon a large granite statue after rounding a small embank. The statue was a faceless woman holding a large bowl in outstretched hands. It was unremarkable in form or beauty.

Lana dismounted and approached warily. A husky female voice spoke aloud when Lana had drawn near. A blue light emanated from the statue engulfing Lana.

"In ancient times, the Guardian was created to protect Illefarn. If the time has come to dismantle our Great Instrument, you will be an agent of its destruction. Take this Blessing of Camaraderie. May its power strike down all who oppose you and your allies."

As the statue completed its speech, a searing red light encircled Lana accompanied by a blinding flash of white from the statue. Lana stood staring at the statue for a few moments after the light faded. There was mixture of emotions playing across her face, a mixture of awe and sadness. She drew herself up straight pulling her shoulders back with a sense of finality.

"The first ritual is complete," Zhjaeve commented flatly. It seemed a bold understatement.

They continued onward, encountering a group of orcs and goblins fighting one another. A well placed fireball from Sand ended the battle with almost dissatisfying abruptness. Casavir shot Bishop a look of disgust when the ranger uttered a snicker at the surprised yelps from the orcs and goblins.

The group met several groups of peaceful orcs whose only intentions for violence were toward the other local tribes. Lana made necessary arrangements for safe passage, having to agree to fight only one tribe instead of the three separate factions who held the locations where the remaining statues lay.

They entered what Lana had learned was Riverguard Keep to find a band of orcs. After making further deals against one of the other tribes, they set off.

Lana halted in front a large statue kneeling to read the inscription below. "It says four knights are buried here. They fell in service to their country. It also says there was a renovation for a Statue of Purification here." She stopped and caught Casavir's eye, holding his gaze. He could see fear lurking in her stare. She turned abruptly but he heard her mutter with a shiver, "As the four knights long ago guarded our last hopes in life, may they do so once more in death." It looked to Casavir as if she were trying to shake off something unpleasant as if a spider web grazed her skin.

It was quiet, dark and musty as they entered the final resting place of the four knights. Four large sarcophagi lay before them with large trunks at the feet of each one. Lana froze in her tracks as they entered, staring at each tomb.

Casavir approached her silently, stopping behind her. "These are knights who fell in battle in service to their people... their countries," he said with reference, his voice low and husky in her ear.

Lana nodded slightly. "They were brave warriors who gave everything for their ideals. Is this how all noble deeds end?" she asked softly.

He placed a hand gently on her arm. "Does any worthy cause last only as long as there are those to fight for it... and die for it? And what if there is no one left who believes in such things?"

She turned slightly to stare up into his eyes. "But it is easily seen in you Casavir."

He smiled gently. "Your words honor me. Perhaps one day we shall see." Casavir stood with his hand still on her arm but looked again at their surroundings. "I ask this one thing of you… If I should fall in battle, I would like to be buried here."

Lana's eyes unexpectedly welled with tears. She started to shake her head in dismay, but he took her chin in his hand. He stared intently down into her eyes, forcing her to look at him. "Lana, I ask this of you. The day will come when I shall fall. I pray this one request of you. Please promise you will honor this one thing I ask of you."

A tear streaked unchecked down her cheek. "Why? Why here Casavir? It is so quiet and lonely. How did they know it was worthwhile? How do they know they made a difference? They gave everything they had for one cause and this is all that remains to show for their efforts." Her voice was a harsh whisper. She looked again at the four tombs.

Casavir sighed deeply and wiped the single tear with his finger. "Lana, they did not seek glory or fame, but did their duty. They fought for what they believed in. I desire to be surrounded by those that were willing to fight for what they believed and remained loyal to the end."

She stood silently for a beat before turning to face him again. "And that is enough? To give your life for a cause? They died alone, no one morns their deaths."

He gazed into her eyes. "Are you saying you would morn my passage my lady? Would you lay flowers upon my grave if I were to leave this earth?"

"Of course I would Casavir, but aside from you who would morn my passage? I am the shard bearer, hero of Neverwinter, slayer of orcs and now the anointed one against the Shadow King, but does any of it matter? Pretty titles but lonely company."

She strode away from him to finish the rite silently. Lana seemed lost in thought as they completed each ritual. Her countenance darkened, a light fading within her with each progressive statue. They reached a large portal atop a lonely hill and looked to Zhjaeve for further instructions.

Zhjaeve stood beside the large vertical ring. "There is one remaining statue then the ritual will be complete. Know that this is the final step towards weakening the Shadow King." She activated the portal and stepped back to allow Lana first passage.

Once they all had passed through, they were startled to find themselves in West Harbor. It was not the West Harbor Casavir remembered. Something dark and sinister lay heavily upon the air.

Lana looked around with shock etched on her face. "Why are we here? This isn't right."

Casavir grabbed her arm, stopping her advance. "Something is indeed wrong. We need to use extreme caution."

They had arrived in a clearing and warily approached the town proper. Lana gasped in dismay as they rounded the burnt remains of a barn. Before them lay charred and mangled bodies, left in lifeless heaps where they had been struck down.

Lana ran forward towards a woman Casavir recognized. It was Retta's body. Retta lay crumpled on her back, legs awkwardly bent behind as if someone had pushed her onto her backside, open eyes staring into nothingness. Her face still had an expression of mixed horror and surprise. Close beside were the two furry bodies of large grey dogs. Casavir had to look away when he saw the smaller forms of two children clinging even in death to Retta's skirt. Lana fell sobbing to her knees beside the three bodies.

"This is my fault. They did nothing to deserve this. Why?" Lana raged fists clenched tightly together as she knelt over the bodies. She cried for several more minutes before squaring her shoulders and coming to her feet.

Her companions had gathered silently behind her. "Let's search for any survivors. Someone will pay, on this I swear." Her face was fierce, lips drawn into an angry snarl of rage. Her features looked feral and loathsome, all shred of mercy or kindness gone.

After looking through the remains of the small town, they could find no trace of Deaghun or Lana's old friend Bevil. Lana commented aloud she hoped it meant they managed to escape but her tone had an undertone of hopelessness.

They gathered the bodies they could find, dragging the corpses into the large remains of the burned out barn. After the group had found all they could and gathered anything of use, they stood silently outside the barn.

"It is not how things should be done but I can think of no better way. At least we did not leave them to the crows. There is nothing more we can do," Casavir uttered grimly.

"I know. We must keep moving and there are too many to bury properly," Lana said with a catch in her voice. She nodded at Sand and he cast a fireball into the heart of the barn. It bloomed into a roaring blaze instantly. They watched as the fire engulfed the timbers, snapping and popping angry orange and red flames. After the barn burned to the ground, Sand cast a large ice storm over the remaining fire. The flames hissed as ice melted into the ashes, extinguishing the remaining small fires within the ashes with hissing and smoking. The small band remained long enough to be sure the fire was fully extinguished before moving onward.

Zhjaeve had surmised the final statue to be in the nearby swamp so they grimly set forth. No one spoke; the situation was too ghastly for conversation. The adventurers tromped wearily through the swamp down the small winding path through the soggy marsh.

They approached a small mausoleum and halted. "Something seems wrong," Lana stated in a low, cautious tone. "Prepare yourselves, this might get ugly."

"You mean this hasn't been ugly enough?" Sand muttered darkly while casting various buffing and protective spells quickly. Bishop gave a snort of agreement.

She and Bishop drew near the door, arrows nocked, bows slightly drawn. Shandra and Casavir stood a short distance behind, swords drawn ready to spring forward. Bishop pushed the door open with his foot quietly taking the first step into the dark entry.

They were not alone in the chamber of the final ritual statue. An explosion followed by a blast of flame greeted them in the large room. A flaming skull headed Shadow Reaver turned away from the smoking remains of the ritual statue.

"Looks like we got company," Bishop muttered under his breath.

The Shadow Reaver stood silently watching as Lana and her company advanced. His head was engulfed with blue flames. The white skull that was once a man's head floated in the continuous flicker, jaw hanging open in a sick mockery with a grin full of large canine fangs. Lana and her companions arrival did not seem to surprise the Reaver.

"You are too late. This statue's power has been spent by another and we have destroyed it. The Shadow King will triumph, you have no hope," the monstrosity cackled at Lana.

Lana's snarl was almost as fearsome as the Shadow Reaver's grin. She flicked her bow quickly into its holding case at her back and arrow into its quiver with a smooth, practiced movement.

"Ya, well you have no face bonebag. I will see that you pay for what you have done to West Harbor." With an animalistic wail of rage and hatred, she unsheathed her glowing blades almost too fast for the eye to see while lunging forward. The Shadow Reaver stepped back at the unexpected attack as Lana swung her blades upwards in blue and red arcs. The Shadow Reaver began rapid incantations while fending off Lana's attacks. Bursts of light and color flashed through the air as the sounds of pain and weapons clashing rang out.

Casavir and Shandra plunged past Bishop as the ranger launched arrow after arrow into the surging wraiths and two Shadow Priests. Sand cast a raging ice storm overhead, crushing one of the wraiths instantly with a howl of pain while chunks of ice slammed down onto the shoulder a Shadow Priest. He whirled in pain and surprise, caught off balance. Casavir took an upward swing, plunging his blade into the priest's chest. The blade pushed the priest's robe into a peak through the back as it went cleanly through his torso. With a grunt of effort, Casavir pulled down and back releasing his blade as the attacker fell grasping at the protruding weapon. The paladin stood watching for a split second to ensure he had delivered the death blow as the priest's body slumped sideways onto the cold stone slabs below. Blood pooled around the body, thick and inky in the dim torchlight.

Bishop had picked off the other wraith and Shandra was delivering the final blows to the remaining priest as Casavir did a quick survey of the scene. Lana had backed the Shadow Reaver into a corner. She had him pinned against the wall so his hands were useless to cast further spells. Lana was panting heavily, one blade crossing where the reaver's neck should have been, her other blade poised with the tip piercing his robes above his heart. She held the blade elbow cocked slightly into the air, hilt following at a slight upward angle in preparation to run her blade down through the reaver's chest.

Casavir could see the snarl of hatred on Lana's face; her lips were drawn tight across her teeth. Her panting sounded like growling as she harnessed her fury into her attack.

"You may have stopped me but you will never stop the Shadow King," the priest cackled mockingly at her.

"I don't really care. I just want you to suffer you bastard," she replied. Her voice was deep, a snarl more then human speech. Lana's eyes looked almost gleeful as she slammed her blade downward into the reaver's chest with a grunt of effort. The reaver emitted a screaming howl of pain and agony. She stood with her sword angling through the Shadow Reaver's heart watching with a maniacal gleam in her eyes. The body twitched its final death throes still pinned to the wall against her weight. Lana withdrew her blade with a swift tug, stepping back a pace to allow the lifeless body to crumple to the floor at her feet. She knelt and wiped her blades unceremoniously on its robes before resheathing her swords.

Lana stood and gave a cursory glance at the devastation around them. She was still panting slightly from the exertion of battle, streaks of blood and grime across her face and exposed skin. She had small burn marks and scratches but was otherwise unharmed. "Great, now what?" she asked as she looked around the desecrated ruins nonchalantly.

Casavir felt a chill run up his spine as he once again witnessed the cold killer that had been his lover.

Zhjaeve stepped cautiously forward. "Know there is another we must seek. Another who has the final part of the ritual. In finding him, we find the answers we need."

A portal gleamed and shimmered on the back wall behind the statue. The cleric continued, "We must return through that portal and seek this other one."

They entered the portal and were returned to the same lonely hill in the ruins. Everyone reclaimed the horses they had left on tielines and headed back towards Crossroads Keep.

The ride back was a solemn affair. Lana kept her distance from everyone speaking only when necessary. Her face seemed to be constantly taut and distressed looking; her eyes seemed to have taken on a haunted look.

_If I could just get her alone for a few moments. I need to speak to her and tell her what happened, that this is all a ridiculous misunderstanding. If she would just stop and listen, this stupid situation could be over and done with. I still love her, why can't she see that? I know she still cares after the way she acted in Riverguard. We just need a little time alone and to make some effort again. _

Casavir sensed something deeper than just their disagreement was haunting Lana but was unable to reach her to find out what. There was something ugly chasing away her peace, even her sleep had become affected. She slept near Casavir as they traveled but no longer shared his bedroll. He heard her teeth gnashing often and she would call out in her sleep. Casavir heard her pleading for someone or something to cease but he didn't know what or who she was trying to restrain. As soon as morning came, she would rise before he had the opportunity to question her.

They finally returned to the keep and Lana bolted from her horse without a word to anyone, charging to the main hall as if she could not part company fast enough. After turning his mount over to the stable hands and removing his gear, Casavir hastened to follow Lana.

He entered their bedroom in hopes of finding Lana. She was not in the room, but he had a fleeting glimmer of hope when he noted her equipment flung onto their bed. He tossed his gear next to her rucksack. Casavir found her in the library consulting with Zhjaeve, Sand and Aldanon and looking frustrated. Sand and Zhjaeve looked equally upset but Aldanon wore the same expression of bewilderment Casavir had always seen on the sage's face.

"But surely you must have a way to find the haven. We need to find it immediately," Lana pleaded.

"Oh yes, I wish I could too but you must understand there is no way to trace where it is hidden if it's even there." Aldanon replied.

Sand pursed his lips, "There are many ways, and we must try something. This is strong magic, but not impossible. We are sure it is Jerro Haven we need to seek, surely you can find something of use."

Aldanon shook his looking at Sand like a child who can't understand two plus two equals four. "Jerro Haven is old magic. I have tried but…"

An apprentice came charging into the room blushing fiercely as he realized his intrusion.

"Yes, what is it young man? That's the trouble with young people, always rushing around." Aldanon said incredulously.

"Sir, we have found the location you asked us to find," the apprentice sputtered excitedly.

"And what location is that young man? I do not recall any such request."

The man looked around at each of the expectant faces in the group before returning a perplexed look at Aldanon. "Jerro Haven sir. You asked us to look sometime ago. We tried everything but… well we finally managed to locate it. It is marked on this map," he offered almost fearfully.

Lana stepped forward hastily taking the proffered parchment. "Looks like we have more work to do. Time is wasting, let us prepare quickly and leave as soon as possible. Sand, can you teleport us to that location? There might not be time for traveling."

"I will prepare the necessary scrolls. Consider it done," Sand nodded curtly. Lana gave a quick bob of her head in acknowledgement and she turned to leave. Her face was grim but determined as she set off to resupply and inform the other party members.

Casavir caught her arm as she tried to push hastily past. Lana looked at him, her lips pursed tightly together.

"My lady, we need to talk. We need to speak before we leave. This can wait no longer."

"Casavir, it will have to. Jerro has the final ritual. Our personal lives will have to wait a little longer. Duty calls." She said the last sentence with a touch of finality. He nodded grimly and followed her to reclaim their equipment.

"I imagine we should find Shandra for this excursion. We need her along this time," Casavir commented as they hurried through the hallways in search of Bishop and Shandra.

"Any other time she would be closer to me than a shadow at high noon except now that I need her," Lana spat.

"She really has become a solid fighter. It's good to have her along."

"True, she has gained some decent skill with her sword. That is always useful. I just wish she wouldn't tail me so. It's hard enough to find any privacy around here." Casavir only nodded in grim agreement.

Lana and Casavir scrambled to find Bishop and Shandra and informed them of the new development. The party hastily visited various merchants throughout the keep to sell off unnecessary goods and purchase needed potions, scrolls and healing kits. They were ready to travel within the hour. Lana also made sure to gather extra potions for Sand since he was preparing the scrolls necessary for their departure.

After everyone was satisfied with their purchases, the four hastened to the library where Sand was waiting for them. Zhjaeve was reading through more research and had decided to not accompany them. She looked up to acknowledge their entrance a polite bob of her head.

"Know that my thoughts are with you all. Good luck."

With a grim nod of acknowledgement, Sand cast the teleportation spells and the five disappeared in a blink.


	31. Chapter 31

**-Chapter Thirty One-**

They all stumbled slightly as firm ground slammed under their feet. Everyone grunted as they caught themselves.

"Ugh, remind me not to do that again!" Shandra groaned.

"Well, we could wait for you to ride here, but I for one have better things to do. This is so much faster and efficient," Sand replied snidely.

The area around them was dusty and arid looking. There was only a sparse amount of vegetation and that was mostly weeds and grasses. They were in a small ditch looking out over three arches with braziers under each.

"Hmm, seems kind of barren to be called a 'haven.' Doesn't look so friendly does it?" Shandra murmured.

Bishop snorted. "Maybe he's heard one too many of your stories? I'd hide too. That or bore an arrow through my skull, either are better alternatives."

Shandra opened her mouth for a retort but Lana intervened. "We don't have time for this. Let's move in and get on with it."

They fought their way through several shadow mastiffs before heading to the main courtyard of the haven. A large construct stood guarding the entrance. It informed them they must complete three trials in order to gain entry.

"But I thought being the blood of Jerro would be enough," Shandra whined.

"Nothing is ever easy. Whining won't help make it any easier," Lana retorted.

Shandra harrumphed but followed Lana as she ran towards the first of the braziers they had passed.

The first two trials were straight forward. After battling numerous shadows, fire elementals and the ghost of a shaman, there was only one trial left. The Path of Determination stood before them. It was a small bubbling pond of acid with a geyser of spring water at the end. The guardian had informed them that a small vial must be filled from the geyser.

"Looks like one for me," Lana groaned. "You all stay here, I think I can make it through since I'm not weighed down with armor," she said nodding at Shandra and Casavir.

"That's acid Lana. Don't try anything fancy, please use caution. This is not the place for heroics. I know you can do this, I am here should you have need of me. I hope you don't this time," Casavir said stepping before Lana.

She smiled slightly before her smile once again clouded over darkly. "Agreed Casavir. Don't run in if I should fall. Just leave me, I'm… it's not worth it."

"Let me be the judge of that. Now go," he said with a forced smile.

Lana unstrapped her rucksack and swords, setting them neatly on ground. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before leaping forward. Lana leapt like a dancer, touching the ground lightly before bounding to the next spot. Casavir could see her face grimace as she touched and knew the ground was eating at her feet. Lana finally jumped to the safe dirt embankment around the geyser. She knelt and cautiously dipped the small vial into the water then quickly corking it. She stood and tucked the small vial into her bandolier for safe keeping, squared her shoulders again while surveying the ground below and taking another deep breath, plunged forward.

Casavir was sure she would make it with only minimal damage to her feet until she nearly reached the end of the field. As she stepped near a small bubbling puddle, it erupted. Sickly green and sticky fluid clung to her exposed skin. The acid had splashed across the whole side of her body instantly eating her flesh and blackening it. She screamed in agony and surprise stopping where she stood. Casavir jumped forward, but Bishop caught his arm.

"No, you'll sink right in. You can't move through this fast enough. You heard what she said," the ranger barked at him.

Lana stood on the small spot of solid earth, shaking in pain. Casavir could see tears streaming down her face in effort to force herself to move forward.

"NO! Stay where you are!" she screamed. Casavir could hear the pain in her voice, but knew she was right.

Casavir ground his teeth together as he fought to remain at the edge of the field. Lana pursed her lips and took three more bounding leaps, each landing painfully uncertain and wobbly. She jumped the last puddle of acid standing for an instant in front of Casavir before collapsing. He barely managed to catch her as she fell headlong.

Casavir laid Lana gently down, her head resting in his lap as he knelt on the ground. He snatched his rucksack from his back and dropped his tower shield with a clang. The paladin closed his eyes, blocking out the world around him as he focused all of his thoughts and energies inward. Images of Lana flashed through his thoughts as he centered them to the healing he must do. Casavir placed his hands palms down hovering slightly over Lana's angry boiling skin.

_Tyr, I come before thee as a humble servant. I pray to thee that thou might grant this healing I ask of thee. This woman is in great need of thee; please aid her this day as she seeks to bring forth justice and righteousness. _

Casavir paused briefly. _I have need of this woman. Please lend her thy strength. I love her and do not want to be without her. Please allow these wounds to be healed so she may return to me again if it is thy will._

The paladin's hands glowed casting a warm yellow light over Lana's blackened skin. Shandra gasped as the wounds began to shrink under Casavir's hands until there was nothing but pink, healthy skin where the wounds had been. Casavir opened his eyes to see her restored skin, falling back onto one arm as his energy drained from him. The world spun sickeningly as he fought to regain his balance.

Sand and Bishop jumped forward to brace the paladin's shoulders. They helped him into a sitting position while Shandra shifted Lana's still unconscious form to her own lap. Shandra knelt beside Lana and gently stroked errant strands of hair from the rogue's face.

"Lana? You need to wake up honey," Shandra gently crooned while caressing Lana's face. Lana did not stir and Casavir was certain he could not see her breathing.

Casavir sat taking deep gulps of air. He had given her more of his life force than he had realized. Her wounds had been graver than he had first thought and the effort of this laying on of hands had been considerable.

They waited for what seemed an eternity, watching Lana and allowing Casavir to regain his strength.

"Is she alright? Is she breathing?" Casavir inquired faintly. He still could not see the rise of fall of her chest and feared the worst.

Shandra nodded, her face full of concern. "She is breathing Casavir. You've done all you could. It is in the hands of the gods now."

They waited several more minutes waiting and watching. Casavir stroked Lana's hair and face while murmuring softly to her. Unchecked tears slowly coursed down his grime streaked face.

"Please don't leave me. I need you. Come back to me, I'm waiting for you Lana. Come home." As he watched, her eyes began to flicker behind her closed eyelids. She inhaled deeply as her eyes flew open.

Shandra gasped grabbing Sand in a tight embrace. The wizard grunted in shock but smiled as Lana struggled to sit up.

She stared at Casavir before looking down at her skin then taking in the tear tracks on his face. "Did you do that?" she said indicating where the wounds had healed. Casavir nodded.

"And it about knocked him flat too. That acid really tore into you," Shandra piped in.

"Is that true Casavir?" Lana looked searchingly into Casavir's eyes.

"It is my lady. I have told you I would always be with you. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you. It's time you start believing me."

Lana smiled gently while reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I know Casavir. You did too much…but thank you." She leaned forward kissing him softly on the mouth. When she broke the kiss Casavir could see her eyes were full of sadness. She looked away quickly as if trying to hide from him. Lana stood with Shandra's assistance as Casavir regained his feet with a steadying hand from Sand.

Lana looked around as she slowly strapped her blades and rucksack back on. "I guess we should finish this up. No time like the present," she said with a deep sigh of resignation.

The guardian moved aside at their approach and they entered the large doors to Jerro Haven. As soon as Shandra stepped through the doors, she shimmered and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"That can't be good," Bishop grunted.

"Let's hurry. We must search and find her and the wizard. Hopefully he means her no malice. It is a slim hope, but it's all we have. We better move fast," Lana responded grimly.

Lana and the three men made haste through room after room, dealing with the various demons in each area. The demons were all encased within summoning circles but each held the power to use the portal behind them. Each portal was linked to the adventurer's ultimate goal and hopefully Shandra.

They defeated a small wave of erinyes before entering the room containing the second demon. As they entered the room, a scantily clad erinyes stood locked in a summoning circle. She smiled seductively at the three men, looking each man over.

"Your presence here is an itch I may scratch, paladin. But I am certain you know what that feels like, crawling inside you, difficult to keep in check," she closed her eyes, licking her lips. "Or have you already scratched that itch? Hmmm," she leered at Casavir.

Lana stepped angrily forward before Casavir could reply. "Leave my companions alone, demon. Deal with me or no one at all."

"Do not put yourself in danger for me - if she strikes at us, I will stand beside you, not behind you," Casavir replied to Lana. Lana looked briefly at Casavir with a nod.

Bishop snorted. "I've known my share of banshees, but at least they weren't stupid enough to get trapped inside a summoning circle like you."

The erinyes turned her attentions upon Bishop with a glare. "Trapped... in circles... such curious words. Are they taken from a memory, ranger? A memory that carries the scent of blood with it? "

Bishop paused for a brief moment, pondering what the demon had said. He looked angry as realization struck him. "Well, now - if you're going to go cryptic on us, maybe we should just put you in a tomb right now."

She smiled but it was frigid, "There is nothing cryptic in my words - and nothing hidden that is not written on your features and in your mind. How long has it been since you defended a woman as you have now? Shown a kindness? Or has life been servitude, always trapped in one circle within another, ever narrowing? Have you spoken the secret you keep locked tightly or will you let it strangle you like an ever tightening collar? Do you follow to be allowed a sniff, only to be snubbed time and again?"

He stiffened at her words as he tried to wrap his mouth around a protest. "I hold no secrets. You want to play guessing games? Then guess what I'm going to do to you next," the ranger retorted hotly.

The demoness chuckled. "Then you have spoken to the woman you call leader, revealed yourself to her? I think not." Bishop began to draw his blade to attack but Lana put forth a restraining hand.

Lana jutted out her chin and said haughtily, "Enough of this banter; I need your help gaining entry to the laboratory."

The erinyes smiled coyly. "Oh, you do, do you? I'm sure we could arrange a mutually beneficial agreement. In fact, I already have something in mind."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lana muttered under her breath.

Lana and the demon woman struck a bargain and the four hastened to carry out the arrangements.

After completing the erinyes' bidding they returned to her chamber.

"You have supplied the information I requested, so I will fulfill my end of the agreement. I will help you gain entry into the laboratory."

Casavir stepped forward and whispered into Lana's ear. "I don't like this. She will betray us any chance she gets."

Lana grimaced slightly. "I know, but we have no choice. We'll have to be careful – thank you for the warning."

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "I stand with you. Whatever treachery she may plan, you will not face it alone."

They rushed onwards, facing two more demons before finally gaining access to the inner chamber.

Lana and the three men entered the portal and after quickly taking in their surroundings, Lana stepped forward. A loud, piercing wail ripped through the air when she put her foot down on the stone floor.

"Well if you wanted to announce our arrival, at least you could have let me call the butler for some sandwiches first dear girl," Sand commented arrogantly.

As the last words dripped out of his mouth, a large menacing warlock stepped out from another portal.

Lana's eyes went wide in shock. "YOU!" she shouted as she recognized him from their encounter in the moonstone mask. He was the one they assumed to be the King of Shadows and here he stood. His face glowed eerily with bright blue tattoos etched over his face and bald head; he had broad shoulders and a ruddy goatee. His face was locked in an angry glower.

"You have entered unbidden. It was a mistake, and it will be your last," the man barked, his voice was an angry rumble and had the sound of gravel being shaken in a bucket.

He stopped looking quizzically at Lana for the briefest of moments before smiling. His smile was not pleasant; it was full of malice and hatred. "And I see you brought a present. I have been searching for that shard and here all I had to do was allow it to waltz in. I will be more than happy to relieve you of that."

"Save your threats. I've been waiting too long for this and I don't plan to wait any longer," Lana snarled. She raised her blades and launched an attack.

The warlock unsheathed a flaming blade and countered her swords easily as he pushed her away with a malicious grin. His sword arced, leaving a line of red through the air against her blue and red flames as he tried to swing at her head. She locked her blades in an 'X', barring his frontal assault. Lana held his blade between hers, pushing against the glaring warlock and pinning him.

She sneered and with a grunt of effort, shoved him backwards. He stumbled, quickly righting himself as she lunged. Lana blocked his blade with one her swords and used the other to pierce his unprotected side. His eyes went wide in shock as she released her blade free from his torso. Lana's face was a snarl of anger mingled with effort as she pushed her advantage.

The warlock grabbed his side with his free hand grimacing in pain as blood bloomed across his robes. With two _thwaps_ like a meat tenderizer into a chunk of beef, two arrows lodged themselves deeply into the spellcaster's sword arm. With a scream of pain, he looked in shock as Bishop stood with bow still raised, another arrow nocked and ready.

Lana took the moment of surprise lunging again, knocking the warlock to the ground. He grimaced in pain, still trying to hold his side while shielding himself with his upraised sword.

"That's it? Get up!" Lana raged.

"This is not over. You think you have won? This haven is the source of my power." He grunted in pain as he lurched to his feet.

"You are stronger then I anticipated but I will bear this indignity no more. All that are in my sanctuary are fuel to my power!" The warlock raised his arms and a fierce glow of blue light flared around him.

"I can control the air you breathe, summon fire from the very walls! You think you and your companions can stop me!" he growled. Flames shot from the walls, singeing Bishop and Sand, knocking them to the ground in surprise. They groaned returning to their feet cautiously. The fire had blasted them but the burns had not been significant.

The warlock raised his arms and brought forth a monstrous wind. The gale encircled them all, blinding in its ferocity. Lana and her companions could do nothing but cover their faces from the fierce winds as it whipped at their clothing and hair.

"This is the end for you! You are nothing!" He howled.

As quickly as the wind had been raised, it ceased. The spellcaster stood in the center of the room, a look of surprise etched across his glowing features. He staggered and grunted, "Uh, wha..?" The warlock grabbed at his chest, seeming to be in pain. He stumbled, backing away from Lana and bolting through the open portal.

"Now that was unexpected," Sand commented sardonically.

Bishop grunted, "I'll say."

Lana looked at them to assess the damage. "Everyone alright? Good, we must follow him quickly through that portal."

"Why did I know she would say that? I hate when I'm right," Sand groaned as they all ran toward the shimmering portal.

Lana jumped though, Casavir following close on her heels with Sand and Bishop only seconds behind. They landed at the main entrance to find Shandra collapsed on the ground at the spellcaster's feet. His back was to them but he did not turn at their entry.

He was staring hopelessly at her as he fell to one knee. "Granddaughter? How can that be? I have no…"

"What did you do?" Lana whispered, hurt choking her words.

"I say we kill him for what he did to her," Bishop snarled. Lana looked at him and nodded agreement.

Sand looked at the kneeling man, his eyes wide. "This is Ammon Jerro? He's not the King of Shadows, but…"

Casavir cautiously knelt beside Shandra's lifeless body as he felt for a pulse.

Lana looked down at Casavir. "Here," she said unstrapping her rucksack quickly and kneeling to rummage through its contents. She withdrew a scroll. Lana began the incantation watching Shandra hopefully once she finished. Shandra remained unmoving and not breathing on the cold stone floor.

"But that was a scroll of resurrection and nothing happened. Casavir, do something," Lana looked hopelessly.

She shoved Ammon's shoulder roughly. "If you had just waited, we would have explained everything. Stand and face me or die where you sit Jerro!"

The warlock stood but put his hands spread palms up in a sign of surrender. "I deserve to die. She was just a girl, and my family. Stay your weapons though least this tragedy leads to another." He leaned over to place a hand on Casavir's shoulder.

"It will do no good. She is gone beyond anything you can do," Ammon said grimly to the paladin.

The warlock stared intently at Lana. "But where I have done one great wrong, maybe I can make again what should be right. Maybe I can rectify this in some small way and save us all."

"Bring the girl's body," he said quietly to Casavir. The paladin nodded and once he stood with Shandra's limp form in his arms, Ammon raised his arms. In a flash of blue light, they all vanished reappearing in the courtyard of Crossroads Keep.

Guards rushed at them but Lana stepped forward quickly. The guards halted with confusion on their faces. Lana issued orders and other Greycloaks ran forward to take Shandra's body from Casavir. The men transported her to the church to make burial preparations.

Lana looked at Bishop and Sand. "Thank you both. Go have a well earned rest if you wish and be sure to address those singes."

Sand nodded and Casavir heard him muttering, "I'm never going to get the smell out of my hair."

"In my office NOW" Lana barked at Ammon and indicated Casavir to follow.

Once the three were in her office with orders to not be disturbed, Lana threw her backpack roughly on her desk then pulled three chairs close.

"I think you better explain yourself. We have been hunting you for nearly two years, thinking you were the King of Shadows and now…"

Jerro looked at her with emotions fighting across his face. "I, the King of Shadows? The irony is almost amusing." He sighed in exasperation.

"I have been fighting the King of Shadows for more years then you can imagine. It is my sword that you carry now, a piece of my sword you have lodged within you."

Casavir and Lana inhaled in surprise.

Ammon continued in his deep gravely voice. "The shards you seek were the ones I now seek again. The rituals we both have performed were to allow me to once again reforge the sword I lost so long ago. And now you fool of a girl have almost caused me to lose all I have sought."

Lana sat up straight. "I have almost caused you to lose that sword? How do you see that? I have carried this shard in my chest since I was a babe knowing nothing. I have pieced together information as slowly as I have acquired each piece of this accursed blade. If you sought it, you have odd ways of going about it- killing those along the way. I have not taken great efforts to conceal myself as YOU have!"

Ammon nodded, his face full of emotions struggling against her words. "You are right. There has been much hidden. I did what I thought was best and many have been harmed along the way."

Lana's face turned stormy. "_Harmed!_ That's the best you can offer after slaughtering citizens in Blacklake and now your own granddaughter. And thanks to you, it took me over twice as long to find the information I sought in Blacklake!" Her fists clenched making her knuckles white over the arms of the chair.

"Because of that blasted sword, I have given my life! Because of that god forsaken blade, I have had my family taken away only to be given small pieces of an unending puzzle. Now if you have more information, you had damn well start talking!" Lana seethed.

Ammon looked down at his entwined fingers, "I was the one who years ago fought the King of Shadows. The blade was stolen from the gith by me and broken in battle. The details are not important, just that the King of Shadows is back and we must work together to reforge that blade."

Lana stood and dug through her rucksack. She withdrew a flat leather pouch and gently tossed it into Jerro's lap. "Then I think this is yours. You can have it back; I want no part of it."

Ammon carefully undid the bundle onto Lana's desktop. There were several smaller bundles individually wrapped in cloth. As he undid each, a silvery shard revealed itself in his hands along with a sword hilt. He laid each one gently onto the surface staring at them almost lovingly. The warlock moved one hand in a sweeping gesture, his hand hovering above the shards.

"No, the blade is no longer mine to wield. It seems to have chosen a new owner. I was wrong." He turned and stared in Lana's eyes. "This is yours now. It is your blade and your responsibility. I am sorry."

"Sorry for what? Sorry you did all this in search of a blade you no longer want? Sorry you killed innocents for it? Sorry for destroying my life and giving me a death sentence?"

Casavir knelt forward, placing one hand on her knee. "Lana, this blade is our chance to fight against the one evil that threatens us all. You have been given the opportunity to serve as few have been asked before. I know you will be worthy of this duty, I will stand by you as long as you have need of me. There is no one better then you, of this I know."

She looked searchingly into his eyes. "But I don't want it. I never asked for th…"

"No hero ever does. That is what makes you great, your heart is true and your motives pure," Casavir said quietly as he sat back into his chair.

She looked away sadly. Ammon stood and put a hand gently on Lana's shoulder. "I think if I have your permission I will go and help with the burial preparations. There will be time to talk more of this blade later." Lana nodded her dismissal but remained seated.

After the warlock had quietly shut the door behind him, Casavir stood and locked the door. He turned his chair so it directly faced Lana and sat leaning forward intently. "I think it is time we had that talk before something else can interrupt us."

She looked fearfully at him before looking down into her lap.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but it was nothing Lana. Katriona means nothing to me; you should know that by now." He gently placed a hand on Lana's knee.

"I know Casavir, it was foolish of me. I came in and saw her bent over you and… I'm sorry Casavir. I just knew I have not been paying you attention, we have been neglecting each other for too long and…" she dropped off leaving the sentence unfinished. She looked up searching his face.

"That is true and I am as guilty as you. I should have spoken to you sooner, not let things get carried away. But my lady, where were you that night? You owe me an explanation."

She sat starring into his eyes before turning her gaze once more to her clenched hands. "I do, but Casavir you may hate me when I'm done. I'm so sorry." A huge splash of a tear hit her arm and rolled down her skin.

_That day, Bishop bound unannounced into my office. He had my bow in hand and said, "Let's get out of here, we need to hunt something or I'll go mad and so will you." He looked so eager, like a small boy. I smiled, it sounded so liberating and spontaneous so I agreed. I left word with the guards I was leaving but exited through an underground tunnel. There is one Bishop found, we've not told anyone. Anyway… We hunted throughout the afternoon and had some success. It had been too long since I'd been out like that, it felt so wonderful. Bishop brought down a large buck after we had been out a few hours and it was turning dark so we thought we should return. Bishop suggested we go in through the front gates. He thought is would be fun to show off his kill, have the guards take it to the kitchens for him and have a couple of drinks at the pub. The day had been so pleasant I admit I hated to end it I so I agreed._

_We arrived in the pub. I went in first, laughing at something Bishop had said and then… I turned the corner and saw you there. I didn't know what to do, all thought went out of my head. I clutched Bishop's arm I remember but… I ran blindly to our room. I knew what I saw wasn't right but I couldn't think straight. I needed to clear my head and decided to lock myself in the bath. A warm soak would help me put things in order so I could see things properly._

_After being in there for who knows how long, I decided I could hide no longer and decided I should seek you out. I was kneeling to release the drain when someone draped a soft towel around me, encircling me with their arms. They were warm and strong, masculine. Warm breath teased my neck, nibbling gently at my ears like only you can. I knew I should be angry, but I had missed you so. I tilted my neck, exposing the skin for you. You know that is my weakness. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment._

_Those strong arms turned me, capturing my lips in a kiss. It was full of passion and I answered it. But something felt different, something was wrong. I couldn't clear my mind fast enough, was lost in the moment. _

Lana stopped and looked at Casavir. "Casavir, it was Bishop. I didn't know it was him. I swear to you, I thought it was you the whole time. I would never allow… Never!" She sobbed.

Lana cried quietly as Casavir sat seething. He withdrew his hand from her knee and sat back in his chair.

She looked up, "I know you must hate me. I knew you would find me weak for not seeing the truth. You had warned me and I ignored you. I pushed him away, even slapped his face. He smiled at me and said 'You liked it, you know you want me,' and left me standing there. I was so ashamed. I dressed as quickly as I could and ran. I couldn't go to you, I was too mortified. I grabbed my gear and slept the night outside in the woods. We had seen a place earlier in the day that offered some safety and seclusion so I went there. I'm sorry, so sorry Casavir." She took a shuddering breath and continued to cry softly.

Casavir looked at her, his lover- the woman he had given his loyalty and heart to. Now she confessed to being in the arms of the man he loathed. The ranger had seen her naked skin, held her in his arms. She admitted to allowing the ranger to embrace her, kiss her.

_She pushed me away instead of trusting me, held me at bay. Now she asks forgiveness. Can it be simple as that to forgive her? _

Casavir's mind raged against the images of Bishop with her, her naked flesh encircled by the ranger's arms, his lips crushed against hers.

He sat up straight in his chair as the idea hit him like a bolt of lighting. Casavir let out an involuntary chuckle. Lana gave him a look that suggested she believed him to have lost his senses.

"It seems we both had a busy evening. If we had only talked, this was nothing but a huge misunderstanding. While I admit if Bishop were here, I would enjoy nothing more then to string him up by his… Well anyway, it is done. I cannot be angry with you, why would I be for having the same thing happen as myself? I am not a hypocrite although others would say I am many equally foul things."

Lana still stared at him as if he had taken leave of his sensibilities. "Lana, you have done nothing wrong. It was a mistake and one which you punished yourself more ruthlessly then you deserve. You are right that I have warned you about him. You turn a blind eye to the ranger but that does not mean you asked for this to happen anymore then I asked Katriona. I imagine, knowing him and his lust for you…"

She looked curiously at Casavir. "You cannot be as blind as to not know the ranger lusts after you my lady? You really have turned a blind eye to him haven't you?" the paladin said gently.

"No, I just thought… I just thought he needed someone to understand him. He's a good man if given a chance. I thought we were friends. I've told him I was not interested in him like that long ago, he knows of my feelings for you."

"Yes, my guess is he saw an opportunity and took a chance hoping to catch you in a moment of weakness. He nearly did. I'd bet he was surprised when you slapped him. I do not think too many women have turned him away. It might come back to haunt you Lana."

"How so? Do you think Bishop would betray me?"

"I know not. There is not much in the way the ranger thinks that I understand. My guess would have been as soon as he could not have you, he would have left. Maybe he sees you as a challenge although I have been wrong about him before. He stays and leads the archers in training when I thought he would flee or at least not give any aid. Bishop has dutifully served the keep since we arrived and since I have known him, served you asking nothing in return. Maybe you are right about him in some ways, but use caution."

Casavir sighed, "It appears that for all the battles we have seen, we are both quite naive about many things. It is an error I do not intend to repeat."

Lana sat back in her chair nervously. "So this is over? All is forgiven?"

Casavir chuckled deeply. "I should like to put this behind us as I imagine you would. I think we have learned much. It would seem the best way to move onward is to take better care of one another."

Lana stood a shy smile on her mouth. She stepped forward and lowered herself onto his lap. "I think that sounds like a fine idea. I believe the next thing is to make up. I've heard this is the best part of a fight. I intend to find out." Lana encircled his neck with her arms, kissing him slowly on the lips.

Casavir broke their kiss with a smile. "I agree wholeheartedly my lady. It is a good thing I locked the door."


	32. Chapter 32

(_I admit to having a little fun with parts of this chapter. I noticed something playing ingame and ran with it. Hope you will indulge me)_

**-Chapter Thirty-Two-**

The final preparations had been completed for Shandra's burial. Lana and all of Shandra's companions gathered around the chosen gravesite. They had chosen a place atop a hill overlooking the farmers' fields as the sun set in a ball of brilliant reds, pinks and oranges. Everyone had agreed Shandra would have wanted to remain close to the land and the site chosen was under a large tree atop an embankment. Shandra would meet her eternal rest in a peaceful setting similar to that which she had been ripped so unceremoniously away from.

Casavir stood at the head of the gravesite, officiating with the others circled around. Grobnar openly sobbed as he played a mournful tune on his lute. Neeshka, Elanee and Qara stood together, their arms wrapped around each other as the three women consoled one another. Khelgar and Sand stood close together on the opposite side of the now covered casket, their eyes red and swollen. Ammon was alone at Shandra's feet, his face grim, jaw locked. Everyone seemed to keep apart from him, either in fear or disgust. Qara and Neeshka would occasionally look toward him to shoot him looks of anger and loathing. Lana stood slightly apart at Casavir's side, Bishop flanking her. Lana's face was a mask of pain and Casavir noted anger.

Casavir glanced around, taking in his companions before clearing his throat.

"We stand united to morn the loss of one of our friends. Shandra joined us unwillingly…" Bishop snorted softly. "…but quickly became a loved and cherished member of our small band. She will be greatly missed by many, not just those gathered here. Her laughter and humor were like beacons of sunshine to all around her. While her mortal being has been darkened, let not her memory be. Let her radiance shine on in our memories, she will be kept alive in us all."

Grobnar and the women sniffled in unison. Sand quickly dabbed an errant tear with a small handkerchief as Khelgar wiped a burly hand across his eyes. Ammon stood staring at the mound of dirt that now held his granddaughter. Bishop and Lana remained stolid and unmoving; Bishop's face an unreadable mask while Lana clenched and unclenched her jaw. Grobnar resumed playing his lute at Casavir's last words. The notes wavered on the air, each entwining and weaving into each other. The music wrapped itself around them, a soft caress upon the cheek like a lover's touch before it was gone, leaving them aching at the void that remained. As the last notes faded, Grobnar lowered his lute and walked to Lana's side, saying nothing. The gnome stood mutely beside her for several minutes before clearing his throat.

"Mistress Thell, may I have a word with you?" Grobnar inquired almost so softly she had to lean toward him to hear.

Lana blinked at being so formally and unexpectedly addressed. "Of course Grobnar. You needn't ask my permission to speak."

The little gnome nodded gravely. "I know you think of me as a silly gnome but…"

Lana opened her mouth to interrupt, but he held his hand up with a solemn expression continuing. "I was thinking about Shandra. Well, I know she wasn't with us for very long and there was nothing to be done to save her but it seems so unfair. Anyway, it got me to thinking about death. Of friends." Grobnar's tone was low, full of emotion as he struggled with the words. The gnome's face seemed older, wiser.

Lana nodded gently laying her hand on Grobnar's shoulder. He continued, "I don't know how to express what I wanted to say except to just say it. I was wondering what you thought of it all."

She stood, staring over the fields blankly, trying to collect her thoughts. Lana knelt slowly before the gnome, her hand still on his shoulder. "I am sad we lost her. It doesn't seem fair at all and it frightens me. I am afraid that the more we fight, the more we will lose."

Grobnar reached across to lay his hand over hers. His expression was a mixture of sadness and wisdom. "Thank you Mistress Lana. Thank you for your honesty. It is not fair, but we must go on." He released her hand gently reaching out to embrace the rogue. Her back stiffened at the unexpectedness of Grobnar's hug, but relaxed, returning the gnome's clasp. Grobnar released Lana and she stood. Tears ran silently down both faces.

Ammon was the first to leave, quietly retreating alone down the small hill. Grobnar turned to gather his instrument and strode toward the Keep. The women fell into place behind him with Sand and Khelgar in tow. Bishop shook his head, a grimace across his lips turning to follow a distance behind the others.

Casavir turned to walk away from the gravesite, expecting Lana to join him but she remained, staring at the dirt mound where Shandra now lay.

"My lady?" he inquired gently, turning to look back at her.

"Grobnar is right. Shandra's death was unfair. It was worse than unfair, it should not have happened. I should have been there, I failed her. This is all my doing."

Casavir walked back to stand in front Lana. "While I agree with you about the unfairness, it was not your fault Lana. Shandra knew every time she accompanied you what was at stake. She was better equipped and had more knowledge about fighting than many warriors. There was nothing more to be done."

"Don't you see, if it wasn't for me, she would still be at home? She would still _have_ a home," Lana replied fiercely.

Casavir placed a hand firmly on her bicep. "None of this was anyone's fault. There is no point in trying to place blame. What matters is what you do now. Do you let her death mark you, let this stop you from living or do you continue on? Only you have the power to set things right so Shandra's death was not meaningless."

Lana nodded grimly. "You are right. There is too much at stake for moping. I failed Shandra, I will not fail again."

Casavir shook his head in disagreement, "You did not fail Shandra Lana. There was nothing to be done, it was her time. This is not about fairness. Death is just another part of life. Shandra was an adult; she knew the risks and was willing to take them. She trusted you as a leader, but you never forced her. You did not fail her."

Lana sighed. "I just don't want to lose anyone else. I failed Shandra in many ways Casavir. I gave her training and the right equipment but there was more. I didn't know her as a person; she was only a nuisance to me. The others here, they were her friends and they trust me to protect them. I did not love Shandra. She was just another responsibility to me."

Casavir nodded, "I know Lana. That is the unfortunate part of being a leader; you do not make friends while commanding. Shandra did not begrudge you for not being her friend. I do not think the others expect that of you either. You are their leader, which means you stand alone and sometimes… it hurts. You command many but stand alone." His face was solemn, his expression bleak.

Lana reached her hand up to stroke his cheek, nodding in understanding. "Thank you Casavir. I guess I never thought of myself as being a leader but here I am, leading a keep of my own. Leaders don't have friends do they?"

He shook his head with a grim smile. "No, they have nothing but responsibility and duty. You would have made a great paladin Lana with the knowledge you have gained."

Lana grinned slightly. "I don't think that would have worked. I am thankful that I _have_ a paladin though." She gave a small laugh. "Thank you Casavir for understanding and not judging me."

She looked down, her smile disappearing. "Let us make sure we lose no more of our companions. Shandra will be missed, let us ensure we never go through this again."

Lana and Casavir walked to the pub together to join the others. The fire was warm and bright with their companions all gathered around. They were laughing though their tears as they reminisced stories and memories of Shandra. A warm smile crept across Lana's face seeing them gathered together. Her smile was quickly dashed when she caught sight of Nevalle leaning against the bar, his mouth set in a hard line.

Nevalle approached Lana and Casavir as they eyed him warily. They both stood rigid as the knight strode forward.

"Oh look, it's the angel of glad tidings and perfect hair," Lana muttered under her breath low enough for only Casavir to hear. He snorted before he could catch himself, evoking a nasty look from the approaching man.

"And what brings you here Sir Nevalle? Always a pleasure to see you," Lana commented with false sweetness.

Nevalle ignored her tone. "I have come to issue you a command from Lord Nasher. You are to go at once to Castle Never alone."

Lana shook her head, "I cannot go immediately and definitely not alone. If you could kindly state what Lord Nasher has need of, than I will be more than happy to address it. Otherwise, we are in mourning and there are more pressing matters at stake. I cannot leave my keep at this time."

The knight stood taller, drawing his shoulders back and speaking down his nose at the rogue. "You dare refuse your lord and king? May I remind you this is not _your_ keep? I could have you removed from your position for your insolence."

Lana smirked, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Do not push me on this milady. I will expect you saddled and ready to depart first thing in the morning. Do not keep me waiting." Nevalle abruptly brushed past Lana.

Lana looked with raised eyebrows at Casavir, "I wonder what that was all about? You know you are coming with me right? No way in the hells I'm traveling alone with that uptight blowhard."

The paladin grunted, "Of course I'm coming with you but what a long journey it will be with that, um blowhard. Unfortunately a very fitting title I believe. " Lana grinned widely and giggled.

Morning came and Lana and Casavir had their mounts loaded and patiently waiting before Nevalle arrived. The knight looked Casavir up and down with an expression of barely concealed anger.

"I thought I made myself clear Mistress Thell that you were to be alone. It is the express orders of Lord Nasher."

Lana nodded, leveling her gaze haughtily. "Let me make this crystal clear for you. I understood what you said but have no intention of traveling alone with only you. If there is a problem, I will be more than happy to address it with Lord Nasher upon our arrival. In the meantime, I suggest we get this trip over with. I assume you will be as happy for it's completion as we will be."

She flipped her head arrogantly and mounted her horse, plunging it forward before Nevalle could protest further. Casavir chuckled under his breath without a look in Nevalle's direction while quickly saddling up to follow Lana's horse. Nevalle pursed his lips but was left with little choice but to follow the two, muttering very impolite phrases as he went.

The three traveled quickly, making the journey in record time. They had camped only the minimum required for the horse's sake and kept a quick pace. The small band arrived at Castle Never and handed their reins to the waiting grooms.

Nevalle looked Lana over with an expression reserved for something dirty and smelly. "Would you like to freshen up before meeting Lord Nasher?"

Lana stuck her chin out defiantly, "No, the sooner I meet him the sooner I can leave. Let us get this over with." Nevalle sighed but ushered them forward.

Nevalle escorted them first to a small room near the throne room and knelt beside a trunk. The knight gently rummaged inside, emerging with a bundle of blue with a gleaming golden sword on the top. "I was instructed to give you these before meeting Lord Nasher. These are to be yours." He reverently held the bundle toward Lana and she gently took them into her own arms, holding them before her.

She eyed him curiously. Nevalle continued, "These are the garb of knighthood. Lord Nasher has chosen you to serve as a knight. In these dark times, there is a need for heroes. As the days grow darker, the need for heroes becomes greater. You are to be a light in these dark days. It is you that has made the keep a force once again, your name that speaks as a ray of hope and Lord Nasher intends to reward you."

Lana looked from the bundle to Nevalle. "You couldn't have told me that back at the keep? Did you not think my companions would like to be allowed to share in this? They are as responsible for the keep as I am; this is not for me alone." She tried to thrust the garb back into the knight's hands.

"You refuse such an honor? This is a position sought by many and only afforded the very deserving. It would be very unwise of you to refuse." Nevalle stood, affronted, thrusting his chest out.

"Unwise maybe but it is not mine alone to accept. I have not accomplished these great things as you say on my own. It has been on the backs of others, their blood and sweat also, one who has recently died trying to do her part. The keep is not mine alone, it is the home and lifeblood to many now. The honor is not only mine." Nevalle looked angry and opened his mouth to argue.

Casavir stepped forward, one hand raised to indicate silence. Nevalle clamped his jaw shut with an audible clicking of his teeth. "My lady, Sir Nevalle is right. Knighthood is a great honor. It is good of you to recognize those whom have served under you but refusing would only remove you from their service. By accepting this knighthood, you insure the growth and prosperity of those you now serve. This will mean more funds and a better chance to increase the keep and its holdings. Take this; it is your right and your duty." He stepped forward removing the sword from atop the blue fabric, holding the blade across his open palms.

"Lana, take this sword in the name of all that is good and right. It is yours to wield, you have earned it."

She swallowed with a gulp, reaching one unsure hand to grasp the shining hilt. Casavir nodded to Nevalle and the knight unfurled the blue fabric to reveal the blue starred cloak of Neverwinter knights.

"This cloak is a mark of your rank. Let all that see it know what you stand for and let you always remain worthy of it. It has been made by the finest weavers and crafters in Neverwinter with your 'special talents' in mind." A hint of a smirk turned the knight's lips up at one corner.

Lana unclasped her own long black cloak and folded it quickly, stuffing it into her rucksack. She took the blue cloak from Nevalle's outstretched hands and looked with a mix of wonderment and fear into Casavir's eyes.

"There have been many nobles gathered if you will escort me to the throne room. You will be inducted immediately and than you may return to Crossroads Keep as soon as you desire." He led them, striding toward the throne room.

Casavir gave a small bow, one hand crossing his chest with the other outstretched to his side. "Lord Nasher awaits." Lana shook her head but exited the room behind Sir Nevalle.

Casavir and Lana entered the hall that stood before the throne room to find it filled with people cheering and clapping. "I was supposed to do this alone? What in the hells were they thinking?" Lana muttered under her breath to Casavir.

Nevalle stood waiting in the middle of the hall. He indicated the crowd before them, "Your companions, the people you have assembled in Crossroad Keep believe in you, and through you, believe in Neverwinter. It is no small thing you have done here."

Lana quickly bobbed her head in acknowledgement as he opened his mouth to continue. Instead, a haunting melody echoed across the walls. The voices caused the hairs on the back of their necks to stand. Everyone looked around in shock and horror. Nevalle jumped while Lana and Casavir drew their weapons trying to surmise the cause of the disruption.

"Gods, that's the sound of the ancient alarms. I never thought I would live to hear it. We are under attack!" Nevalle yelled as the gates throughout the castle slammed shut.

He looked in horror at the gate to the throne room. "Lord Nasher, they will be after him!"

Casavir stood, weapon in hand. "Who are th…" but before he could finish the question, wraiths, shadows and several vampires appeared in a dark mist.

"You just had to ask didn't you Cas?" Lana grumbled as she lunged forward in attack. Her blades flashed arching blue and red flashes, the squeals of the enemy echoing off the brick walls as she pierced them. Casavir stood with his back to hers, his hands raised as he called forth the power to banish the undead. Pained shrieks echoed and bounced as a brilliant yellow light flashed around him causing several dark spirits to dissipate and some of the vampires to squeal in pain. The cries rang out mingling with those of fear from the crowd who had only recently been cheering for joy.

The three stood quickly surveying the area for further enemies. Finding none, Nevalle looked around; a panicked and scared look on his face. "We need to reach a more defensible location - there is a guard room in the hall round the corner from here. There we can make our stand. To the guard room, everyone follow me!" He ran with many of the crowd following closely on his heels. Lana and Casavir waited, running behind to guard the rear. Many others lingered looking scared and unable to move from their tracks.

They ran into a mostly empty room with a large, heavy metal door. The people huddled together like frightened sheep, their eyes darting between the three warriors.

Nevalle looked to Lana and Casavir. "The castle has been sealed... it is part of the ancient defenses of the castle should it ever be attacked. Something we thought would never happen. Unfortunately, it has cut us off from Lord Nasher. You must get to him, or all is lost."

Lana nodded curtly, "It is my duty. I shall do all I can."

"Good - look behind the tapestries in the hall. One of them should hold an entrance to Neverneath, the chambers beneath Castle Never."

"Wait, aren't you coming? Isn't it your duty to protect your king too?" Lana shot at Nevalle.

"Someone has to stay and guard this area. You must go."

"WHAT? Stay behind and guard this room with its barred and metal door? Sounds a little easy to me. I would say this area is as safe as it's going to get. You know this castle; I have no idea what I'm looking for."

"No, I… you need to go now. You must make haste. Lord Nasher's protection is paramount."

"Exactly Nevalle. We need all the sword arms we can get and _you_ know the castle. With you along, we can move much faster than Cas and I and we have a better chance fighting."

Nevalle's eyes darted between them, "Hurry you two, there is no time to argue. Now go." He unlatched the door, throwing it open so there was no choice but to make a hasty exit. The door slammed behind them with the solid _clang_ of the metal bar locking back into home.

"If I didn't know better, I would swear he was scared. What in the nine hells was that about? Lana inquired.

"I have no idea. I've never known him to be a coward even though I would call him many other unsavory things."

"Hmm, when this is all done, I would like to hear you say unsavory things. I've never heard you use such language. Could be fun."

"You will be the undoing of me yet you little heathen. Now let us make haste."

Lana started forward. "I thought you said I would've made a good paladin. Guess not huh?" she said with a laugh. Casavir smacked her leather clad buttocks with the flat of his blade as she ran.

"Hey!"

"And there's more where that came from young lady," he chuckled.

She shot a grin over her shoulder as she ran. "You promise?" He only shook his head in reply.

They moved with cautious haste taking quick glances into one empty room after another. The two finally turned a corner to run almost headlong into two vampires and two Shadow Priests standing before a large tapestry.

"And I was just beginning to get bored," Lana sneered as she charged toward the two vampires, leaving the priests for Casavir. The vampires snarled, their large unnatural canines flashing in the candlelight.

They surged forward and were met with a clashing and ringing as steel met steel. Lana's two blades flashed as she dodged and parried against the undead. The vampire's pale faces gleamed, teeth bared in concentration as the three fought to find each other's weaknesses. Lana grunted as her two enemies pressed at her and she met each attack with a parry of her own. Her back was to Casavir as she pivoted to keep the vampires from circling her. One stepped backward momentarily losing his footing attempting to block one of Lana's attacks. In that split second, Lana saw her opening and thrust her right hand, sinking the blade through the vampire's throat. His eyes went wide and he gurgled as he air supply was cut off. A black wave of blood vomited forth as Lana withdrew her blade from his neck, leaving a gaping wound against the whiteness of his skin.

The female vampire howled in anger. She lunged, her blade held high in a swinging arc. Lana's lips turned in an angry smirk as she squatted low to sweep the attacking woman's feet from under her. As the vampire fell with an expulsion of air, her eyes went wide as she realized her fatal error. Lana groaned as she plunged her blade downwards into the vampire's chest piercing her heart. Her back arched, her agonized screaming echoing off the brick walls as Lana wrenched her blade free.

The rogue quickly pivoted as Casavir slumped to the ground. One Shadow Priest lay in heap on the stone floor while the other had Casavir's blade impaled in its chest, pinning it to the wall behind. The hilt vibrated back and forth as Casavir's hand abruptly left it behind. The Shadow Priest's hands fell to its sides as its last incantation was completed.

Casavir had fought the two Shadow Priests, keeping them before him and mostly unable to cast any spells. He had thought the battle relatively simple and straightforward. As long as you don't allow spellcasters to complete their incantations they are mostly harmless with only the daggers or shortswords the shadow priests carried. As he had dealt the killing blow to one, the other had launched a spell. Casavir hastily thrust his sword into the priest's chest but not quickly enough, lowering his shield as he attacked. The spell hit him full force as the blade impaled the spellcaster's chest.

A woman was screaming. _Why is she screaming and why is she so far away?_

_Everything was dark and he just wanted to sleep. It seemed to take so much effort to breathe; he just wanted to be left alone. His dreams had been strange. He was running through Castle Never, dark shadows were after Lord Nasher and he must save his king. Lana was in the lead and he couldn't catch her. He wished she would slow down. He just wanted to rest, he was so tired of always running. Lana turned and called back, "Don't leave me!"_

_Casavir thought that odd, how could he leave her when she was in front? _

Casavir sputtered as thick liquid poured down his throat. "Drink damn it. Don't you leave me!" Lana moaned.

He blinked as he tried to collect his senses. "Wha..."

Lana kissed him hard on the mouth before he could speak. "Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me Casavir?" Tears ran unchecked down her face as she stroked his hair. He lay with his head across her thighs. She still clutched the potion bottle in one hand on his chest, a little of the white healing potion remained in its depths. Recognition slowly dawned in his foggy mind.

"I fell?"

"You fell?! Casavir, that thing got you. You didn't just trip. Fell?!" Lana's voice sounded almost hysterical. She took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"Yes Casavir. It looks like you got each other. You just got him more apparently." She nodded toward the still impaled priest as it slumped against his still wavering blade.

He shakily pulled himself to a sitting position, looking upwards at the still form with his blade jutting out.

"I see," Casavir muttered grimly.

"I had just finished the second vampire and turned to… to see you hit the floor. There was enough time for me to pour a healing potion down your throat. Whatever that thing got you with luckily these potions could combat it." She reached forward to run a hand through his hair.

"It was like a nightmare. I hope to never see that happen again Casavir. It was like my life stopped. I don't know what I would've done if you left me." Tears ran down her face unchecked. "Promise me that will never happen again."

"I wish I could but…" he shrugged one shoulder with a look of sadness. "It is a dangerous life we lead. I would elicit such a promise from you too if I could. Since I cannot, I come as prepared as I can to protect you as much as humanly possible."

Lana nodded. "That makes two of us," she replied grabbing her discarded rucksack. "I just hoped to never make use of all these scrolls and potions where you were concerned." She sighed rising to her feet.

"Do you think you can continue? I could get you back to the guard room and force that uptight…. Um, have Nevalle accompany me."

Casavir rose slowly to his feet with a steadying hand from Lana. "No, I feel fine now. I think I will be able to continue. I do not want to leave you, no matter what."

She nodded. "Agreed."

They found their way through Neverneath, pushing past the obstacles, finding the Rod of Never than running full force to find themselves behind Lord Nasher's throne room. Casavir and Lana stood back, assessing the battle before them. There were blade golems, Neverwinter Nine, a Shadow Reaver and several citizens all battling in the throne room. Bodies of the enemy and fellow townsfolk lay littered on the ground. Lord Nasher stood fighting a blade golem as several Neverwinter Nine fought off the reaver.

With a quick bob of her head, Lana raised her blades and plunged into the throng at Nasher's side. She jumped and with a stab of one sword, drove her blade through the construct's eyeslot. It stumbled backwards, losing its footing on the stairs behind and toppling as it clattered to the ground.

Nasher and Lana stood and gave each other curt nods before turning their attention to the Shadow Reaver. Nasher called over his men, "The battle is nearly won! Reinforcements have arrived and the enemy is falling!"

The Shadow Reaver raised its arms and with a loud bang and a flash of red, the Nine were swept away. The reaver laughed menacingly as it advanced toward Lord Nasher. The Neverwinter Nine lay in crumpled heaps of blue, some gasping for breath and others struggling to regain their feet.

"You think this over? You make this too easy _Lord_ Nasher," cackled the reaver. It turned its glowing face toward Lana.

"I know you were seeking me. I decided to save you the trouble." He looked at her, casting her a sweeping glance. "My master seeks the shards of the weapon that struck him. How wonderful that you have brought them here for me. He will be so pleased that not only was I able to regain the shards and your demise along with that of your lord's. How delicious," he again cackled.

"Laugh now bonehead. I've defeated your kind once and I _will_ do it again."

The reaver raised his hands, his fang filled mouth moving to call forth a spell. Lana launched herself down the stairs between them, one blade raised high, the other crossing her body. Casavir ran from where he stood beside Lord Nasher.

With a sweep of his arm, the reaver shot a blast of light into Lana's chest. She flew backwards, landing in a heap on the stone steps like a ragdoll. Casavir leapt over her, sword aloft with shield before him. The Shadow Reaver looked up in surprise, raising its arms in an attempt to shield its face. Casavir's blade plunged down between the space in its arms. Casavir twisted his body in midair, releasing the hilt of his blade as he brought his shield downward. It hit the hilt shoving the blade deeper into the Shadow Reaver's body and knocking it to the ground under Casavir's crushing weight.

The paladin jumped quickly to his feet, grabbing his blade as he cleared himself from the fallen reaver. The Shadow Reaver writhed, its bony hands clutching where its throat should be as it howled in pain. A black cloud swirled, chocking all those nearby. When the smoke cleared, the Shadow Reaver was gone.

Casavir stood slightly panting and turned to Lana. She was shakily regaining her feet.

They both walked up the dais toward Lord Nasher.

"Well, if you had not already earned the honor I was prepared to bestow upon you, you would have on this day. Assassins, they sent assassins into my castle. So this is how the enemy fights, with shadow instead of steel." He shook his head with a look of disgust.

There was a sound of grinding steel as the gates throughout the castle reopened. Everyone paused until the clanging and grinding of metal and gears ceased.

Lord Nasher looked at Lana's belt. "Is that the Rod of Never? I had heard of its existence but none had been able to enter Lord Halueth's tomb. With this rod I can now open some of the castle's greatest secrets. You have done well Lana and it is my honor to bestow upon you a knighthood."

Nevalle ran into the throne room, wide eyed and panting. "My lord! Thank the gods you are unharmed."

Lord Nasher gave him a slight nod but turned his attention once again to Lana. He nodded to the rogue and she bowed before him. "Lana Thell, I bestow upon you a knighthood and all its duties, rights and privileges. May your days be long in the service of your king and kingdom. Rise Knight Thell."

She stood and gave Nasher a low bow. "Thank you Lord Nasher. I will do all that is in my power to serve thee."

Nasher chuckled, "Don't thank me just yet. I have not given you your duties."

Nevalle ran up the steps. "Milord, there are certain protocols, rites which must be done properly for inducting a knight…"

Lord Nasher looked at Nevalle. "Sir Nevalle, if I recall correctly I inducted you into knighthood while standing knee deep in mud at Redfallow's Watch with orcs all around us. I think this will suffice, don't you agree?"

Nevalle gave a curt nod.

"Also there is the matter of certain entitlements, land, a keep and forces. I bestow upon you the title of Knight Captain and the honor of becoming one of the Neverwinter Nine. I also bestow upon you the guardianship of Crossroads Keep. I give that as your land to maintain, prosper and rise as a beacon of light against the shadow of our enemies. Those that call it home will now call you master, lead them well."

Lana bowed again as she accepted her position. "Thank you, it is an honor. I vow to serve the people well and give everything I have to protect them."

She paused, a gleam flashing in her eye. A small quirk of a smile flitted across her mouth. Lana looked to Nevalle. "Does this mean we have the same position?"

Nevalle nodded, a look of confusion on his face. "Yes Mistress Thell, it does. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking," she smirked, pulling back her arm, balling up her fist and slamming a right cross into Nevalle's face.

"That's for leaving us to fight through the castle while you 'guarded' the guard room behind a barred door you arrogant…" She caught herself, shooting an embarrassed smile at Lord Nasher, her cheeks flushing slightly pink.

Nasher chuckled. "If that is true, he had it coming. I suggest you return to your keep, you have much work ahead of you," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"By your leave my sovereign king," Lana bobbed her head and walked down the daises with Casavir at her side.

He leaned over, whispering, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." They exited the castle and collected their horses, laughing.


	33. Chapter 33

**-Chapter Thirty Three-**

After stopping overnight at the Sunken Flagon to tell Duncan the good news and refreshing their supplies, Casavir and Lana were once more on the road to return to Crossroads Keep. They rode most of the day in companionable silence, each keeping to their own thoughts.

They decided to make camp early and found a secluded glade off the side of the road. After removing his armor and stripping down to only a tunic and breeches, Casavir built a fire while Lana cleaned and spitted a large pheasant she had brought down when their horses had accidentally flushed it earlier that day.

"It has been a long time since we have been able to be alone. I don't think we have ever had the chance to camp like this," Lana said with a grin.

"No, I do not think we have ever camped alone. That is something I think we should remedy. I enjoy our rare times alone and I plan on making the best of it."

Lana chuckled. "I like the sound of that. Dare I ask what you had in mind?'

He quickly closed the distance between them, grabbing her around the waist pressing her hard against him with a passionate kiss.

She broke their kiss with a laugh. "I thought not, but can you wait until I at least have the feathers cleaned from my hands?" Lana nodded indicating her raised gore and feather coated hands. He released her with a deep rumbling laugh.

"If I must but it will be difficult." "He turned to gather his blade and whetstone while she finalized the preparations of the bird. Once Lana had set the carcass over the spit, she sat on the ground beside him.

She stroked the leg of his trousers absently. "I love the sound of your laugh. It is so deep and… I wish I could hear it more. Your laughter seems to make things easier."

He nodded. "There is little to laugh at in these trying times. It pleases me that I can so easily bring you joy."

The rogue stood and gave the pheasant slow turns over the fire. "Cas, I've been wondering." He again nodded, this time to encourage her to continue. "We have been together for some time, several years now and you have never spoken of your life. Why is that? You know everything about me and I know almost nothing of you."

Casavir stopped, resheathing his blade after a quick swipe across a cloth. He sat up straighter, squaring his shoulders. "There has never been the time or reason to talk of myself. There is little to tell. What would you like to know?"

"Everything. There is time now if you are willing." She slowly spun the carcass while holding his gaze.

"You know how I arrived at Old Owl Well and why. Before that, I was just a regular paladin training to dedicate my life to Tyr. I had parents, a family, nothing anyone would call extraordinary. They lived in Neverwinter; they were merchants and did a reasonable business. I wanted for nothing and was able to attend school. My parents assumed I would follow in their footsteps until… things started to happen, strange things."

He stopped, his eyes looking into the fire but not seeing. "I remember one of my friends being wounded. We were riding out in a field and he fell. I don't think it was serious but it was a head wound and you know how they bleed. The blood gushed from his wound and I panicked. Without thinking, I placed my hands over the injury and a light emanated from them. When I removed my hands, the wound was gone. I had healed him without touching him. It scared us. I rode hard and told my parents what had happened. They understood and took me to the temple of Tyr. After years of training, I stand before you as a warrior in Tyr's service. It is not exciting, but that is all there is to tell."

Lana removed the pheasant onto a plate and sat beside him. "That must have been amazing. Are your parents still alive?" He shook his head. "I am sorry. When did it happen?"

He looked down at his hands, his fingers weaving together. "I lost them during the plague. I thought they would be safe; it was almost over but… They were brought down right before the antidote could be completed. I always wondered if it was partly because of being a paladin that I was never struck with it. I can't remember being sick as a child but I wished I could have followed them. They were all I had."

Lana laid one hand gently over his. "I understand. But maybe that is what made you the man you are today. You need to fight so something like that never happens again."

The paladin nodded but did not speak. They sat together silently. After several minutes, Lana pushed the plate toward Casavir. He removed a chunk of meat and ate mechanically.

Lana cleared her throat. "Um, this would be an inappropriate time to ask about old girlfriends?" She looked at him with a gently teasing smile. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood and I really do want to know." Lana stroked his arm. "I do want to know, but if you would rather not…" she tapered off uncertainly.

"It's alright Lana. It's just been so long since I've taken the time to think of my past." He grimaced. "As you already know about Ophala, there is nothing more to say. She was the only other woman besides you. I know that's hard to believe but…" He spread his hands out, palms up. "I spent so much of my time in training that there was very little time for anything else. It was so easy to lose myself to that life, easier than allowing myself to get close to anyone. In a way, I'm a coward."

Lana looked quizzing, "You? A coward? Why do you think that?"

He turned to look at her. "The life of a paladin is one of safety. We are trained to think one path, dedication and devotion. I trained my mind to center on Tyr, but Tyr never asked for me to have no other life. I met Ophala after most men my age would have met and bed several women. I was inexperienced by my own fault. Then when you catapulted into my life, it was easy to get lost in the adventure. You never asked for more then I could give and it was easier to just hold it all in. It was easier and there was nothing to be said."

"Then that makes us both cowards. After Lorne left me, I didn't want anyone near me. Bevil and Aime were safe friends but I always kept them at arms length. I blamed it on Daeghun but it was me. It is easier to remain aloof. Until you came along, I didn't want anyone near me or so I thought." She snuggled closer, laying her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her nearer. They sat, staring into the fire lost in thought. Casavir turned, placing his hand under her chin to tilt Lana's chin upwards. He captured her mouth in a slow, languid kiss while entwining his hands through her hair. She wrapped her arms across his back, running her fingers over his straining muscles. Casavir pulled her across his lap and she threw one leg around his waist, straddling him. He drew her head back to ravage the tender skin at her neck while twining one hand through her hair. She gasped at his sudden intensity, her eyes closed and slightly panting.

Lana's hands clenched and unclenched Casavir's salt and pepper hair, her chest thrust out as he nibbled and bit at her neck moving downward. He grabbed the bottom edges of her tunic whisking it over her head and then removed his own. She pushed herself off of his lap and stood with her back to the fire. Her body was outlined by the orange and red flames, her hair long and loose around her. Lana slowly unlaced her leather trousers and pushed them off along with her small clothes. She stood before him with the blaze of the fire casting her face into shadow.

Casavir stared as if seeing her for the first time. Her arms were slightly outstretched as if in supplication, palms open at her sides. The firelight framed Lana's rippling hair and naked body, making her skin glow amber. He stood slowly, drinking her in before circling his arms around her. She bent her head to kiss the hollow of Casavir's neck and down his chest as her hand wrapped itself through the thick patch of black hair. Casavir gasped as she suckled him. Both of her hands moved in unison to unlace the bindings to his leather breeches then pushing them lower.

She looked into his eyes with a wicked gleam before returning to kiss his breastbone and move down his belly, kissing and sucking as she went. Her tongue made dizzying tattoos of heat across his flesh. He gasped in pleasure as she continued her journey kneeling before him, her intentions clear.

Casavir groaned in ecstasy, but pulled her to her feet. "There is no need, I want you Lana." She nodded with a smile. His arms captured her, one around her waist with the other behind her neck. He bent them both gently to the ground as he held her close.

Casavir placed a hand on each side of Lana, bracing himself. She reached up grabbing his head and pulling him to a passionate kiss while wrapping her legs around his hips. The fire popped merrily, outlining the entwined lovers in the darkness as they moved together.

The pair continued their journey, riding at a good pace so they could return home quickly. They had laughed and talked, taking the time they both feared they would not get again, or at least not in a long while.

Lana had ridden quietly on their final afternoon before reaching the keep. Casavir rode beside her and asked gently, "My lady, is there something troubling you? Are you worried about the keep?" They were only half a day's ride away.

She shook her head. "No, nothing is troubling me Casavir. I have been thinking about the keep though. These people trust me and now I'm Knight Captain. I was thinking what exactly that means."

"It means you now own the land under Lord Nasher. Nothing much changes from what you have been doing except now you receive more monetary benefits along with your duties."

"No Casavir, there is more. Now I understand. I thought this was a burden but now I see."

He shook his head trying to understand her path of thought.

"I finally understand what it means to be a leader. I led them, but was unwilling. It was a burden, something forced on me. I have grown to love that land and now it is mine. I know what it means to say that. Every life and every death is my responsibility. Those people look to me to ensure their safety no matter what. It is their home and it is our home. We must ensure its growth, help it to prosper and keep it safe like a mother would her child. Crossroads Keep is my child and I must guard it with my life. It is my duty… and my joy."

Casavir nodded. "I am glad to see you think that way."


	34. Chapter 34

_Sorry to all that have been reading and bearing with me. I have somewhat lost the thread so let's see if we can't pick it up again!! Nothing gets the story going like some violence so…_

**-Chapter Thirty Four –**

They rode into the keep, quickly dismounting to be greeted with cheering and smiles.

"Good news travels fast I see," Lana grinned. As she turned to head up to the keep, she caught sight of two new faces through the hustle and bustle of the townfolk and soldiers going about their various duties. Bevil stood looking scared and uncertain as he kept at a distance against a wall. Daeghun approached her quickly across the small clearing, Bishop at his side as they turned from their conversation together.

"Father, you're alive! We returned to West Harbor and found no sign of either you or Bevil."

"Deaghun has brought some interesting news for you I think," Bishop smirked, looking pleased to be in on a secret. His eyes gleamed amber and Casavir thought he had the look of the cat that ate the canary.

"Yes daughter, it was fortuitous we both decided to seek you out. I had decided to do some investigating on my own and young Bevil had left town several days ahead of me. He was not hard to catch up to."

Bevil had joined their side at Deaghun's approach. He blushed crimson at the older man's words.

"Anyhow, I come with news for your druidess, Elanee I believe. I have learned that her circle might yet survive in the Mere. There has been some most… peculiar activity but there is news the druids might yet remain. I thought the information might prove useful to you."

Lana nodded. "Elanee will be pleased to hear such news and you are correct. It could prove useful to us. Thank you father."

"I'll track them, search out the druids and return word to you with whatever I find," Bishop said, thrusting his shoulders back.

Lana smiled, "I know Bishop. You are the best tracker I know but I need you here to help with the archers. We'll discuss this later."

Bishop glared but held back a rebuttal.

Lana turned her attention to Bevil. "Bevil, I… What brings you here?" Lana looked uncertainly at her old friend.

Bevil ears pinked at the tips. "I, um… after you left mother was most distraught but I know she said things she didn't mean." He sighed heavily before continuing. "I know what you had with Lorne. I don't know what he did after he left but I intend to right the name Starling. If you will allow me, I wish to serve and help you in your cause Lana."

Her face was solemn as she stepped forward clasping his upper arm hard. "I would be honored to have you with us Bevil. We could use a good man to fight with us. Welcome and let this be called home to you if you will."

Bevil's lips tightened as he struggled with his emotions, bobbin his head in thanks. Lana continued, "I will speak with Kana immediately and have you instated as a sergeant. We could use a man with your skills to train our men. See the quartermaster and collect any gear you desire or need." She paused briefly then reached out catching the man unaware in a tight bear hug. "Welcome to my keep Bevil," she said grinning.

Casavir chuckled behind her, stepping forward with an outstretched hand. "Indeed, welcome Bevil. I have heard much about you. It is good to put a face to the man."

Bevil clasped Casavir's proffered hand, looking in askance at Lana. She beamed wrapping one hand through Casavir's other arm. "Bevil, I would like you to meet Casavir. He is my companion, the one I hold most dear above all others. It gives me great joy for you both to meet." The paladin looked down into her eyes with a warm smile before returning his attention to Bevil, giving the other man's hand a firm shake.

Lana pulled lightly on Casavir's arm. "We had best check in with Kana. I'm sure she has been made aware of the changes and we need to get back to work." She nodded to Daeghun and Bevil. "We can talk and catch up later at the pub if you desire."

Casavir and Lana headed to the keep to return to Lana's office, turning their backs to the three men. Bishop stalked off, a look of hated and loathing causing his amber wolf eyes to flicker menacingly.

Once returning to Lana's small but comfortable office, Casavir sat in a chair off to the side of Lana's desk. He sat with both elbows propped on his thighs, leaning over with fingers interlaced. The paladin and rogue gave their full attention to Kana. She stood rigidly before Lana's desk, her face set in her usual expression of hard determination.

Kana gave a full report along with the news a priest of Tyr, Ivarr the Blessed, asking permission to dedicate the church in the courtyard to Tyr. Lana smiled widely at Casavir after making the necessary arrangements to send word to Master Veedle to clean, refurbish and reopen the building as quickly as possible.

"This will be a boost to the keep's morale. A church will help center the people and unite them."

"And I'm sure you are most disappointed to have one dedicated to Tyr," Lana teased.

Casavir nodded, a slight smile crossing his lips.

"Indeed. You have seen through me my lady."

After several days at the keep, Nevalle arrived unexpectedly at their gates bringing word from Lord Nasher that Lana and her companions were to gather alliances for the inevitable battle ahead. After Nevalle exited the office, Ammon Jerro came in briefly to divulge information that could prove useful to finally reforge the silver shards. It meant a trek into the mountains to seek out an aged crystal dragon. Lana had raked Ammon over the proverbial coals for withholding such vital information but the warlock only shrugged off her verbal assault with a gruff grunt in reply before exiting her office.

Lana was called out of her office to the main doors of the keep by a courier who would not come into the keep proper. With a shrug, Casavir and Lana left her office, curious at such unusual summons. Once outside the doors, a scared pale messanger bore a request only Lana, Qara and Zhjaeve accompany him to meet his mistress, Syndey Natale. He stuttered and stammered but could not be swayed to allow anyone else to travel with them.

"Well this doesn't reek of 'trap' or anything does it?" Lana looked with a smirk to Casavir.

"Just promise you will be careful and come back quickly. I will be waiting for your return." He leaned over so only she could hear. "And if you hurry, I will be waiting in the bath for you."

Her eyes gleamed wickedly. "Well what am I standing here for?" She called for Qara and Zhjaeve then hastened to gather her gear. Once the three women were together, Lana ushered the courier, Khralver quickly to do his mistress' bidding.

Qara, Zhjaeve and Lana teleported to a clearing with Khralver slightly in front of them. The four stumbled slightly as the ground caught up to their feet.

"Okay, so where is your mistress and why all the secrecy? Let's get on with this," Lana shot.

"My humblest apologies. This is the place my mistress set for the…" Before he could finish, a black puff of smoke shot from the ground and a short, frumpy woman emerged with an angry looking, burly man slightly behind her.

"Impressive, but a bit of a let down at the ending," Lana commented dryly. "I'm guessing you are Sydney."

"And you are the great shard bearer and Knight Captain. I could say the same of you."

"Well now that the introductions have been made, what do you want? We have come as you so rudely requested."

Sydney ignored Lana and stepped toward Zhjaeve. She thrust out a parchment. "You, can you read this?"

Zhjaeve looked wide eyed from Lana to the short woman. Lana nodded encouragement and the githzeri cautiously took the paper. She had only read a few lines but her eyes widened even larger with surprise.

"Where did you get this?" The githzeri whispered.

Sydney shrugged. "It is of no consequence. I am assuming you can read what is contained there?" she said haughtily.

Zhjaeve nodded solemnly. "It is a list of the Shadow Reaver's true names. A powerful weapon if I understand correctly."

"You assume right. It is a list of the reaver's names. With it, they can be brought low. I have brought this to you to make an exchange." She looked to Lana again. "I wish to exchange this for something I need."

Lana cocked an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Qara. I will give you this to aid you in your battle if you surrender the girl."

The rogue threw back her head laughing. "You want Qara? Why?"

"Hey, that's not funny!" the young sorceress snapped.

"Surrender her to me or I can make this hard. The choice is yours. Either way, I intend to take the girl."

"No sale. You can't possibly think I would barter with someone's life."

Sydney smirked, maneuvering her hands in a quick succession of casting movements. In another puff of black smoke, a dark figure emerged with glowing red eyes.

"Qara, it's you!" Zhjaeve gasped. Lana let out a low whistle of exclamation but quickly plunged forward with a flash of blue and red. Qara shot one well placed fireball into the shadowy figure as Lana cut it down. The fight was over in minutes.

Sydney stood looking in shock and horror. "My creation! You destroyed it!"

"You could say that," Lana smirked. The frumpy woman's eyes bugged out of her face.

"Get them, kill them!" Sydney squealed. Her voice was high pitched with anger and panic, sounding like a stuck pig. The man pounced with a leering grin. Lana snarled as she leapt forward. Her teeth were bared in a feral grin.

The body guard lay in a crumpled heap at Lana's feet moments later. The rogue stood, chest heaving from exertion, lips still curled in a snarl of a smile with blood dripping from her gleaming blades. Her eyes flashed darkly, the grey turned almost black. Sydney jumped as if goosed and she pivoted to flee. She ran, looking back long enough to hurtle quick spells at Lana. Qara summoned several large explosions, one landing immediately behind Sydney knocking her face down. Sydney sprawled spread eagle, face hitting the dirt with a small cloud of dust around her. A loud _whomph _of air was forced from her lungs as she hit the packed ground unable to catch herself as she fell. She managed to scramble quickly to her feet disappearing at the same instant Lana swung one her swords. The rogue drove her blade deeply into the dirt where the woman had lain.

Lana tore the sword free, turning hastily with a curse. Lana's expression was murderous and full of rage. Sydney was on the far side of the field, her mouth turned up with hateful mirth on her round face.

"Okay, so that's how you want to play this thing huh? You asked for it bitch," Lana growled. The rogue quickly sheathed her blades and drew her bow and arrow almost faster than the eye could register. She nocked an arrow, releasing it with a _thwap_ of the bowstring against her leather bracer.

Sydney was faster than her round frame implied. She dissipated in the same instance the arrow whizzed by the space where her head would have been.

Muttering, Lana again drew an arrow back as she cautiously surveyed the grassy area.

"Behind you!" Qara screamed. Sydney appeared a few steps behind Lana, a dagger held high to slam into the rogue's back. Lana spun, releasing the arrow. With a dull _thunk_ like meat under a cleaver, the fletching wavered after the arrow pierced Sydney's gaping mouth, the head emerging through the back of her neck. Blood gurgled as her hands clenched at the offending shaft. Lana swiped Bishop's hunting knife from her bandolier stepping forward and plunging the blade deep into the other woman's chest. She pushed Sydney backward, using the hilt as leverage. The rogue pulled back with a grunt of effort, releasing the blade with a sucking noise as the spellcaster fell onto her haunches, eyes still wide in surprise.

She pushed Sydney onto her side with the toe of her boot. Lana looked at the spellcaster with an expression of disgust. "Friends of yours Qara?"

Qara shook her head, her face a sickening shade of green.

Lana sighed in exasperation. She bent to snatch the parchment tucked into the dead woman's belt. "I think this is what we came for. Qara, can you get us home from here?"

The sorceress' face was still tinged green, her lips pursed tightly together into an angry white line. "Of course I can. That's child's play."

"Then do it and let's finish this," Lana snapped.

Qara was able to teleport them back to the exact spot they had left. The three women stumbled slightly as they landed in front of the large keep doors.

"I assume you will need to show that immediately to Ammon and Aldanon. Kana has reported the findings of a Shadow Reaver so we will need to make haste. I advise you to make copies so each of you may use them and for safe keeping," Lana shot brusquely. Zhjaeve nodded hurrying to the library.

Bolting to their quarters, Lana quickly unloaded her gear and hastened to the bathhouse in hopes of finding Casavir.


	35. Chapter 35

**-Chapter Thirty Five-**

Lana, Sand, Bishop, Casavir and Zhjaeve gathered the next morning, riding out early to seek the dragon Ammon had told them about. He had hoped they might find some aid in reforging the silver shards. They rode for several days into the Never Mountains, through the winding rocky trails before finally arriving at lolling grass clearing. In the center was a still pond with a giant blood red crystal spinning suspended above.

Zhjaeve looked around stoically. "Know that this place is sacred to the dragons. They seek the power this place holds. We must use caution."

Bishop snorted, "No kidding."

Lana walked up a small embankment away from the clearing, the others closely on her heels. They came around a jutting rock to find themselves at the base of a slim pathway high above a large pool of water. The others hung back as the rogue cautiously made her way to the path's edge. As she was about to turn to leave, a glittering wall of crystal crashed behind her companions, barring the path way behind them. A booming voice echoed against the rock walls ringing with anger.

"You _dare_ to disturb me here. Were I not chained to this deathless existence I would scatter your shattered bodies to the winds for your trespass. Instead you roam unchecked within my remains, like parasites. What promises shall you make, this time?"

The head of an enormous shimmering white dragon emerged from the depths of the mountain wall. Bishop jumped back in surprise, butting into Casavir.

"What ranger? You have never seen a hundred foot dragon head before?" Casavir chuckled. Bishop sneered in reply, hastily moving a few steps away from the paladin.

Lana stood fearlessly calling her reply, "You are the great wyrm himself then. We have been looking for you."

The mountain shook as the dragon rumbled deeply. "You no doubt come on behalf of your masters. It will do you parasites no good."

Lana shook her head in disagreement. "We come to bring you no harm great one and we come for no masters. We seek assistance against a dark shadow, one you fought long ago."

There was a long silence from the dragon. "So the darkness seeks to return."

Zhjaeve stepped forward. "Know that the King of Shadows has returned. If he is not stop…"

Another deep rumbling shook the cavern. "While I hate the Illefarn, that is but a pale flame compared to my hatred for the King of Shadows. I have not heard that cursed name for a lifetime..."

Lana and the great dragon spoke for some time before coming to the needed information. She thanked the wyrm with the promise to end his days of limbo in exchange for his knowledge. The dragon had told them to return to where the sword was broken and there it might be reforged.

"Damn it to the hells! That means returning to West Harbor again." She pushed past her companions as the crystal wall dissipated into nothingness.

The group slew two small black dragons and destroyed Nolath's heart as promised. Destroying the large suspended crystal allowed the dragon to finally have the eternal rest he sought vainly for uncounted years.

The quest completed, they made for the keep to resupply and begin journeying to seek out the lizardmen, Khelgar's clan, and the Circle of the Mere in hopes of securing the alliances of those peoples.

Before they dared begin the search to secure their alliances, Zhjaeve, Lana, Bishop, Casavir and Sand made the return trip to the Ruins of Illefarn. From there, they could return to West Harbor which had now been engulfed by the King of Shadows. The journey would be grim but the sword had to be remade before anything more could be accomplished. The silver sword was what everything else relied upon.

They rode in silence most of the way, contemplating the horrors that lay before them. It took a week of riding to return to the Song Portal. Everyone dismounted, feeling the echoes of their last visit shrouding them. Lana's face was ashen as she pursed her lips before stepping through first. Casavir quickly followed, Bishop only a split second behind with Sand and Zhjaeve bringing up the rear. They stepped into the empty ruins in the swamp with a mutual sense of relief and headed back to West Harbor.

The last time they had been in the town had been gruesome but what they found this time eclipsed it. The blackness hung like a veil over everything, choking the air and making it hard to breathe.

They had to battle the shadows of several townfolk, those they had laid to rest on their last journey. It was disheartening but they pressed forward searching out the charred patch of ground they sought.

A young child stood watching them. He stood alone in the center of a clearing. Lana stopped abruptly and gasped. "Danan!" She stepped toward the boy but Bishop grabbed her arm to restrain her.

"It's another shadow fool," he growled quietly into her ear.

Lana shook her head, shaking his hand off. "I know, but there is something different." She cautiously approached the boy, one hand extended as trying to touch the boy. Her face was a mask of sadness and longing.

"You're not hollow like the others," the boy stated flatly.

She shook her head, "No child. I remember you. You're Bevil's brother."

The boy tilted his head, looking curiously at Lana. "Do I know you? I don't remember."

Lana stepped closer. "I am Lana Thell, Daeghun's daughter. Danan, this place isn't safe for you child," her voice said, trembling with emotion.

The boy nodded but had a determined and disagreeable expression. "I know but I need to find my ma."

Lana leaned forward, one hand reaching as if to grasp the boy. "Danan, your mother isn't here. You need to go now."

The boy whimpered, "Where is she? I need to find her."

Lana nodded. "Alright, then we shall find her."

Bishop had moved to her side as she spoke with the child. "Lana, let him go. He's a shadow. Just… come on damn it."

Lana looked at him her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "We have to help him. Leave me alone."

The ranger stood up, pressing his lips tightly together angrily.

Lana stepped to the child's side. "Come, let us find Retta. She will be worried sick about you."

They walked together, Lana's companions shooting each other looks of bewilderment.

Retta stood alone on a slight rise. She ran forward, her face an expression of fear. Her eyes darted between her son and Lana. "Danan! You should not be out here alone. Come to me son."

Danan stopped in his tracks, sidling up to Lana. "But Ma, what's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

Retta halted. "Of course not, now come on."

The boy stayed at Lana's side, looking up to her. "Is that my ma?"

Tears ran down Lana's cheeks as she shook her head in denial. "That is not your mother child." Her voice came out a choked whisper.

Retta's face contorted with anger. A dark cloud of black swirled around her, her body growing and twisting. Retta's form disintegrated and a large black shadow with burning red eyes emerged.

Lana screamed. The sound of her voice caused the hairs on the back of Casavir's neck to stand. Her voice was full of rage and grief like a tormented banshee. Her scream echoed across the small village, a howl of torment like nothing the paladin had heard. Goosebumps ran up his arms and he shivered.

She cut down the beast in a flurry of red and blue flashes with almost no aid from Bishop and Casavir. Her furious attacks left almost no room for assistance against the shadowy creature. As the shadow fell, Lana stood over it sobbing. Her breathing came in jagged rasps, her chest heaving as she bent at the waist, hands on her thighs. She stood, her back rigid, arms held out to her sides. The rogue's blades fell to the ground with a clatter of metal as her fingers unfurled from the hilts. Throwing back her head, she let out a cry that came from the deepest depths of her soul.

"NOOOO! DAMN YOU TO THE HELLS! NO MORE!" Her chin fell to her chest as her hands dropped. Her knees collapsed and she hit the ground in heap. She fell to her face, knees still tucked underneath her shaking torso as her crying racked her body. Casavir knelt beside her on one knee, wrapping his arm around her. At his touch, she sat upright and threw her arms around his neck almost toppling him over.

She clung tightly to him continuing to sob. He ran one hand gently across her hair, whispering softly to her.

Danan walked over and stood silently beside the pair. "That was not my mother."

Casavir looked up as Lana's sobs finally slowed. She looked to the child, "No Danan, that was not your mother." The rogue regained her feet, gathering her blades as she stood. She looked gently at the boy. "Apparently you are not shadow either."

The young boy looked fearfully at Lana and Casavir. "But what will I do now?" His lip trembled slightly.

"Know that your will is strong. It binds you to this place. Simply let your eyes close, and use your will to free yourself. Think not of your attachments, this place - only of yourself, and then rest - at last," Zhjaeve said quietly.

Danan closed his eyes. He stood silently for a moment before shimmering and disappearing.

Casavir wrapped one arm around Lana's waist, pulling to him. "Let us finish this and leave this place once and for all."

They moved onward finally standing over a blackened patch of grass. Zhjaeve drew herself up, inhaling deeply. "This is the place, I can feel it. The scar runs deep." Lana absently ran her fingertips over her own scar. "Know that it is here we must mend the blade anew and close the wound. Is your will here?"

Lana nodded uncertainly. She set her backpack down to remove the all too familiar leather bundle. Kneeling, the rogue carefully unwrapped the shard pieces, laying them out to form the rough shape of a sword.

Zhjaeve looked at the shards then to Lana. She knelt cross-legged on one side of the blade, indicating for the rogue to do the same. "Your mind must be focused, clear. Your thoughts, your heart will be the furnace upon which the blade may flow."

Lana pursed her lips tightly together before replying. "I am prepared. Do what must be done."

Zhjaeve placed her hands palms together, closing her eyes. "Very well. Grasp the hilt and close your eyes. Hear not just my words, but the meaning behind them. In this place broken upon shadow, carved deep in earth what once was sundered, from two peoples born."

At the gith's words, the shards began to gleam brightly circling Lana in a whirl of light. Sand, Casavir and Bishop each took an involuntary step backwards. The shards resettled themselves, gathering at the hilt in Lana's hands to form a fully forged blade. It shimmered white hot in her hands.

"By the will that guides the hand and by the hand that guides the blade." Zhjaeve sat silently for several more seconds before rising. Her eyes shone almost hungrily as she looked to the blade in Lana's hands. "It is finished."

Lana stood holding the blade lightly by the hilt. The expression on her face was a mixture of wonderment and loathing. She gave no reply as she stared at the newly reformed blade and again ran a finger down her chest. Lana snatched up the leather wrapping hastily winding it around the blade then shoving the bundle through the back of her bandoliers.

"Let us make haste home. There is nothing left here but death and decay." Everyone nodded and quickly made their way back to the portal and the keep.

After returning, Lana unwillingly used all of her spare time to practice with the new blade. She had to wield it with both hands at first but quickly returned to duel wielding. The rogue practiced with Bishop, Casavir and even Nevalle on occasion. There were several times she would go to an open field alone or with Casavir at a distance to learn and use the special attacks the silver sword was capable of.

The sun had barely risen over the hills of the keep. The sun was going from dark blues to the pinks of early morning. Lana slumped down onto a tree stump, silver sword in hand. Sweat plastered stray hairs to her face, her shirt cling to patches across her torso. Lana sat on a tree stump slightly panting as she grabbed the water skin, drinking deeply and allowing small rivulets of water to trickle down her throat. She wiped her mouth roughly with the back of her hand. "Have I mentioned how much I don't like this blade Cas?"

Taking the water from her, he drank deeply. After pouring some of the water down his sweating face, he set it down, chuckling. "You have mentioned your dislike for that blade a few times. Several in fact. Why such dislike for it? It is just a blade." Casavir reached for the tunic he had discarded earlier, wiping his face with the rough cotton then dropping it into a heap on the dirt. He dropped to the ground, propping himself up with arms outstretched behind him. Water and sweat glistened on his naked flesh, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"It may be only a blade to you maybe but it just… it just doesn't feel right. We have spent all this time, years in fact in search of this mystical _thing_ and I'm the only one who can wield it against some mythical demon. Now that blade is here and the reality of it all is, well, too real. It is for this blade we all fight and in me is the hope for everything." She shrugged.

"Doesn't that sound a bit farfetched to you? I'm just a person like anyone else. I'm nothing special but here we sit with this great shining sword."

"I cannot pretend to know how you feel, but I understand the seemingly overwhelming situation With this blade, you can stop the King of Shadows once and for all. That is an enormous task but remember you do not stand alone. It is not just you with a sword. I for one will be behind you every step of the way along with many others. This is how heroes are created; they are not born but made through small things. The war is won through constant but uncelebrated battles."

Lana nodded grimly. She stood, resheathing the silver sword at her back. "I think it is time to return. I need to bathe and so do you."

Casavir smiled widely. "Agreed, but only if you allow me to accompany you."

She smiled, slapping him playfully on the arm. "Is that all you think about? It's early!"

He grabbed her around the waist with both hands, planting a large wet kiss on her mouth. "It's never too early for some good clean fun. It looks like you could use some help scrubbing your backside."

"Always willing to come to my aid aren't you my paladin?" she giggled. She broke free and loped toward the keep gates. She turned, casting a look of uncontained glee over her shoulder. "Well what are you waiting for, hurry up Cas!"

Chuckling, he hastened to catch up to her.


	36. Chapter 36

**-Chapter Thirty Six-**

_It was dark, so dark. He ran but could never find his way. The darkness rang with an evil maniacal laughter. It taunted him, surrounding him with its hatefulness. It cloaked his eyes, tangling and tripping him as he ran. There was no escape. There would never be an escape. He kept running hopelessly. He called for her… there was no answer. There would never again be an answer. She was gone and all that was left was thick blackness._

_How many times he had dreamt this nightmare to have the same conclusion. He had woken, grasping for her to only find the bed empty, cold. She was gone and would never return. He walked in what felt like a never ending cycle of hopelessness. _

_The ranger had taken her. Taken her then abandoned her, his evil laughter ripping her heart out like his blade never could. Lana had chosen- she had abandoned Casavir for the arms of the ranger then been run through with his sharp poisoned dagger. _

_Lana had been his. Casavir recalled with vivid clarity the times they had laughed. He could vividly recall her naked white skin gleaming in the night as he held her, caressing her and whispering that she was his alone. He had been wrong. She had betrayed him in the end and it had cost her life._

_Casavir had warned her and she only laughed. The ranger was harmless, just misunderstood. He tried to tell her of the evil lurking beneath that smirk, tried to tell_ _her of the rabid wolf beneath the stubble. Bishop was not a cute puppy to cuddle. She refused to see, thinking he could be tamed, loved._

_The paladin could hear her voice calling him, taunting him in the darkness. She called his name but he could no longer find her. His name rang out from someplace far away that he could never reach._

"Casavir, wake up! Casavir!" Lana shook him hard as he flailed in his sleep. He had tangled their covers around himself and was soaking with sweat.

Casavir bolted to a sitting position in the bed trying to collect his thoughts, panting slightly. His mind was still fuzzy from the dream. It was coming regularly with increasing lucidity. Lana was beside him, one hand raised at his abrupt waking.

"Still those nightmares?" she inquired gently. He nodded, gathering her tightly into his arms and pulling her into a tight embrace. They sat together for a long time before finally returning to sleep gently rocking with him clasped tightly to her chest and stroking his hair.

****************

Morning came early with a message to meet Nevalle immediately.

"The angel of glad tidings has returned," Lana groaned as she shook Casavir awake. He rolled onto his back with a low moan. "Those nightmares are getting worse."

The paladin ran his fingers roughly through his hair, nodding.

"They have been coming more regularly. Is it the same one each time?" He nodded again, stifling a yawn.

She sighed heavily. "Are you sure it's the same one? You know I won't run to Bishop." Lana laid her head onto his chest, placing her hand gently on his chest. "Casavir?"

He pushed himself up abruptly, rolling his feet over the side of the bed and quickly donning his clothes.

"Casavir? You know I wouldn't run to Bishop don't you?" She sat holding the blanket protectively over her chest, her expression almost pleading.

Turning to look at her beseeching tone, he sat back on the bed beside her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yes my lady, I know you will not run to the ranger. But promise me one thing." She nodded grimly. "Promise you will use caution around him. He is not to be trusted, _ever._ Do you swear to me?" He squeezed hard, pressing his fingers deeply into her skin.

"Casavir, you're hurting me," she whimpered. The paladin looked with shock as his fingers dug into her tender flesh. He hastily withdrew his hands, leaving red marks where his fingers had been.

His cheeks burned red. "I… I am sorry Lana. It's just… those dreams seem so real. I believe you and know this is ridiculous. I want to be sure no harm comes to you. I love you."

Lana leaned forward, gently kissing him on the mouth. She whispered huskily, her lips brushing against his ear. "And I love you"

The paladin pushed himself off the bed, staring down at her with a smile. "And if you don't hurry and get dressed, Nevalle will have a long wait."

They hurriedly dressed and found Nevalle standing with Kana in the main hall. "Good, you have finally made it. Highcliff has fallen. Lord Nasher, along with myself and what is left of the troops involved were forced to retreat. Lord Nasher has been injured and is now being treated in your keep."

"Indeed your news is grim, but you are welcome here." She turned to Kana, "Have the necessary arrangements been made to feed and house the men? Make sure whatever they have need of is provided for. Their battle has been long and arduous and we may require their services sooner then anticipated.

Kana gave a curt nod. "It has been done upon their arrival."

"Thank you Kana, I know I needn't ask under your capable hands."

After a visit to Lord Nasher, Lana and Casavir made their appearances to the wounded and the other new arrivals before returning to their duties. Casavir worked through the day with Bevil training and reassessing the needs of their men. Bishop made the necessary arrangements to equip and resupply the added archers. Lana made the rounds throughout the keep when she wasn't locked in her office behind her desk.

Dusk fell with Lana in her office with Kana and Nevalle. There was a light rap on the door. A young page fearfully opened the door after Lana called him in. He stepped hastily to her desk and thrust out a small, ribbon bond scroll. Lana looked at him curiously, "Who is this from?"

The squire's cheeks flushed, "I was instructed to deliver this to you but to say nothing more mistress." She cocked an eyebrow, shrugging as she pushed the ribbon from around the scroll. The squire made a hasty bow and hurried from the room.

There was only one line on the small parchment, _"Return to your quarters as soon as you receive this." _

Nevalle looked at the confused look on her face. "What is it Lana?"

"I don't know but I think if our business is concluded for now, we can call it a night." The other two agreed and left the office.

Lana hurried to her quarters with uncertainty. She entered to find the gown Casavir had given her laid out across their bed with another ribbon bound parchment. Her curiosity piqued, she quickly unrolled the second scroll.

Again, only one line was written, "_Please don your gown and make haste to the battlements."_

She stood looking around curiously. Shrugging, she changed into the dress. She unbound her hair and gave it a quick but thorough brushing before carelessly chucking the brush onto the dressing table. Lana ran a hand hastily across some errant strands of hair before making her way quickly past the surprised guards.

Arriving atop the battlements, she saw the Casavir's outline against the night sky. The paladin was dressed in a light blue tunic over black leather breeches, his golden sword at his hip. Casavir stood with a lit brazier behind him, casting his face into shadow. Leaning over the brick wall, one hand tucked under his chin he studied the fields below. Hearing the rustle of her fabric, he straightened turning to her with a broad smile.

"You came quicker than I hoped."

She nodded, walking to stand before him. "What are you up to my paladin?"

"I had planned this to be under different circumstances but… things have changed." His face was solemn. Her expression turned to one of concern.

"Lana, I am not sure you are aware of protocol but in order for a knight of the realm to marry, they must have the permission of the king." He looked to her as she tilted her head to one side, confusion lining her face.

He cleared his throat. "I have acquired the necessary permission for your marriage." Casavir shook his head, sighing. "This is not coming out the way I planned."

She stepped closer, touching him gently on the arm, giving him the encouragement to proceed. Concern now mingled with confusion on her countenance.

"Lana, I wanted this night to be special. The opportunity to speak with Lord Nasher came sooner then I had originally planned but… Lana, I give you my sword, my loyalty and my heart. I have given all I have except this one final thing, my life. I ask you to bind yourself to me before the gods and all mankind as my wife."

Lana leaned forward and he could see tears glistening in her eyes. She spoke low, her voice thick with emotion. "There is nothing in this world or the next that would bring me more joy. Yes Casavir, unequivocally yes." He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her off her feet and kissing her hard on the mouth.

Casavir held her tightly against him, crushing her against him before slowly lowering her back to her feet. One hand moved her hair from her neck as he bent to nuzzle at the tender skin at the base of her neck. Lana sighed in pleasure for a brief moment but whispered in his ear, "Casavir, the guards are watching. This…"

He cut her words short with a lingering kiss on her mouth, holding her as near as two bodies can. "Let them see. I want the whole world to know that you are mine. I would shout it to the gods, over the rooftops," Casavir said, releasing her to step back enough to look at her as he spoke.

"Lana, time is fleeting. As loath as I am to mention this…"

She nodded, a sadness flickering momentarily in her eyes.

"No, this is only to be a night of joy for us. It is just… If we are to be united, we must act faster then I would've liked. There is no time for the usual festivities and planning."

The rogue smiled almost demurely. "That is one good thing then. I do not think I could endure one more thing to plan or prepare for." She flashed him a large, mischievous grin. "Casavir, let's do it tonight. It will be just us, no pomp but just… It will be only for us and the gods. No one else. We will tell everyone in the morning and…"

She broke off, looking at him askance. An equally large smile crossed Casavir's mouth as the idea caught hold.

"Are you sure? You will not be sad to not have all of our companions and the Keep to celebrate our union?"

"No, I just want to be with you. There is no one I would rather be with, this is our time alone. Let us have what little time we can for just us. As you have said, time is fleeting and I do not want to waste another moment of it without you as my companion in all things."

She stepped forward to embrace him, tucking her head under his chin. He kissed the top of her forehead tenderly, wrapping his arms around her torso.

After several minutes, the paladin whispered into her ear, "So, do you think it's too late to wake Ivarr? I'm would like to begin the wedding night festivities, I hear they are really something." She snorted a very unladylike sound into his tunic.


	37. Chapter 37

_I admit to having alot of fun with this chapter. In the OC, it always bothered me how quickly this went by (or did it even happen)? Did the KC and Casavir get to have a night alone? I think so..._

**-Chapter Thirty Seven-**

They leisurely strolled across the courtyard hand in hand toward the church. Neither spoke but it was a comfortable silence. Casavir paused, pulling Lana to a stop.

"I am sorry but could you wait a moment? There is a matter I must take care of before we proceed," the paladin pronounced formally, grinning. Lana returned the smile with a kiss on his mouth.

"Just hurry. I will wait here for your return." Casavir gave her hands a squeeze before turning to hastily run up the path to the Keep. Lana sighed, looking without seeing at the full moon. Smoothing her skirts she carefully sat on the uppermost step, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Need to confess something at this late hour?" came the soft drawl from the darkness behind her. The rogue jumped slightly at the sound of Bishop's voice so near.

"No. I'm… What are you doing stalking me in the dark Bishop?" she queried guardedly.

"I'm surprised at you. I could never sneak up on you so easily. You must be losing it."

Lana shook her head with a grin. "No, I'm not losing it. I could slip up on you any day, rob you blind and have your gear hocked before you knew it," she tossed back.

Bishop unceremoniously plopped himself beside her, cocking his head to cast a sidelong look. "So, you going to tell me why you're all dressed up and sitting here alone?"

"Bishop, I…" she paused, biting her bottom lip. "Bishop, Casavir asked me to marry him. I accepted. We were on our way into the church to be wed this evening. As soon as Casavir returns, we were going to ask Ivarr to perform the marriage."

The ranger's lips pursed tightly together for only a second. "Figures the paladin would run off at the last moment."

Lana shook her head slowly in denial. "Bishop, you know my feelings. This is what I want. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Whatever. It's your funeral. Do whatever you damn well please."

"Bishop, please. I…" Before she could finish the sentence, the ranger leapt to his feet, disappearing into the darkness. Lana remained still, staring ahead. A forlorn sigh escaped her lips.

Casavir rounded the corner, stopping at the base of the stairs.

"Not having second thoughts my love?"

A weak smile turned the side of Lana's mouth up at one corner. "No, of course not. I just… there's a lot on my mind. Now you are here. You are all I need to clear my head."

"I am only here to serve my lady," he grinned, sweeping a low bow. Casavir bound up the short flight of stairs in two leaps. Grabbing her by the hands, he pulled Lana to her feet. With her hands encased in one of his, the other gently tilting her chin upwards, he smiled down at her. Casavir noticed briefly the look of sorrow Lana was attempting to suppress. A wave of unease crossed his thoughts but he hastily cast it aside.

"This is should be a time of rejoicing. There will be time enough for troubles. You are mine alone if only for this night," he whispered huskily. She lowered her chin so his hand cupped her cheek.

"Then let us proceed with haste. The night grows thinner by the moment and I want nothing else to part us." Casavir nodded, gently kissing her mouth before turning and leading them into the church.

They sought out Ivarr and made the necessary arrangements. The priest was hesitant to have no guests or witnesses but at Casavir's insistence finally agreed.

Lana and Casavir stood before the small altar with hands clasped together. Ivarr stood on the small steps between the couple and the podium. Releasing one hand, they stood side by side to face the priest.

Ivarr smiled and began speaking. "As with any aspect of life, marriage has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Casavir and Lana, do you willingly come here today to be joined as one in marriage?"

Both looked to one another before solemnly nodding accord.

"Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for Tyr is with you always."

"Casavir, I have no right to bind thee to Lana. Only you have this right. If it be your wish say so at this time," Ivarr said turning to Casavir.

The paladin nodded soberly. "It is my wish."

Turning to Lana the priest continued. "Lana, I have not the right to bind thee to Casavir. Only you have this right. If it be your wish say so at this time."

Lana turned, staring into Casavir's eyes and beaming up at him. "It is my wish."

Ivarr continued, "May the sun bring you new energy by day, may the moon softly restore you by night. May the rain wash away your worries and the breeze blow new strength into your being. All the days of your life may you walk gently through the world and know its beauty. By the power vested in me by Tyr, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you."

Turning to face Lana, Casavir took both of her hands again into his own. "From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter, and my arms will be your home." A smile lit her face as a lone tear ran unchecked down her cheek.

"Thank you for your love. By the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart you are my heart, and my spirit, my chosen one," Lana whispered.

Casavir pulled her into his arms, encompassing her in his grasp. Gently lowering his head, he drew her into a deep kiss. She leaned into his body, returning the kiss earnestly.

He released her with a grin. "Well my wife, it is done. Nothing can part us. You are mine forever."

Cocking her head back, she beamed. "Yes, and I can think of no greater joy then this gift you have given me. You truly are my heart."

Releasing her from his grasp but keeping one arm tightly around Lana's waist, Casavir extended a hand to the priest. "Thank you. This means the world to us. You will never know the burden you have eased and the joy you have wrought." Ivarr nodded with a smile but said nothing.

Pivoting Lana around, Casavir knelt, swooping her up into his arms. "I believe we have some celebrating to do. Would you accompany me to our room beloved?"

Looking down from her perch, she replied, "Not that it appears I have much choice but yes, I would love to." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she planted a deep kiss filled with promise on his mouth. Chuckling Casavir headed to the Keep, Lana tightly nestling against his chest.

Once inside their room, Casavir gently lowered the rogue to her feet but did not surrender his hold on her. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her. The kiss was slow and languid, holding the promise of more. Releasing her from his embrace, Casavir pulled her to sit on the bed.

Pulling a small box from inside his tunic, he held it toward her. The box was made of deep, rich wood with intertwining circles carved into the lid. Casavir opened it carefully to reveal a silver torque nestled in opulent blue silk. The necklace was intricately carved silver encasing a large deep blue sapphire. The light danced across the stone's surface, gleaming in the candlelight.

Casavir set the box into Lana's hands then removed the choker from its resting place, hefting it lightly in his hands. "I had this made in anticipation of this day. I intended to give it to at our wedding but decided to wait until we were alone. The color was that in your gown and I thought…" he shrugged before continuing, slightly flustered that words failed him. "Would you honor me by accepting this token of my love for you?"

"It's the same color as your eyes. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She stretched one finger forward to stroke the brilliant necklace. "Casavir, I… of course I would wear this. I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be a good start," he teased, leaning in to wrap it gently around her neck.

"This is even better than the gown. Now I can wear your colors always."

The paladin chuckled. "I admit to some selfish intent. I wanted you to have a tangible reminder of my love for you, something you could always have even when I was not by your side. I never want you to forget how much I love you."

Lana leaned toward him, whispering, "As if I could ever forget you. I don't need anything to remind me of you. You are always in my heart." She pushed herself from the bed to sit across his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his mouth to hers. Casavir enveloped her waist with his arms, pressing her against his body. A low moan of pleasure escaped her lips as he kissed the hollow of her neckline.

She broke free from his grasp to stand before him. Without a word, she reached for the bindings of her gown. Casavir rose, positioning himself behind her.

"Let me help you with that," he murmured, his lips nuzzling her hair while unbinding the ties down her back. The paladin loosened the bodice of her gown enough to gently push the garment and chemise from Lana's shoulders while caressing her neck with kisses. The fabrics fell around her feet in a whisper of silk. She stepped out of the gown, pushing it aside with one foot. Lana stood wearing only her stockings and necklace. Casavir gently turned her to face him. The paladin placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her arm's distance away.

"If I were to die tonight, this would be the last image I wish to remember," he sighed.

Lana looked sidelong, casting her eyes down. A small tear glistened in the corner of her eye.

"What is wrong love? Is something amiss?" Casavir gently took her chin in one hand, pulling her face to meet his gaze.

"No, let's not speak of death and especially not yours. I want to have you with me for long years to come. This is our beginning not an ending," she whispered, emotion catching her words. Lana suppressed a rattling sigh as tears threatened to spill over.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking of how happy you have made me. It's hard to think of anything past this time with you. Nothing aside from being with you as your husband could make me happier." She nodded, turning her head to kiss his palm.

Casavir stroked Lana's cheek, tracing his hand up her jawbone then running his fingers through her hair.

"No one is going to take me away from you. Not ever." He ran his other hand down her arm to grasp her hand, turning it to kiss her palm. Releasing her hand, Casavir wrapped his arm around Lana's waist, crushing her against him. Casavir heard her exhale deeply, her breath sounding clipped as she struggled to restrain her tears. He looked down into her eyes as Lana returned his gaze. The paladin kissed the errant tear away, tasting its saltiness on his lips.

"No more tears beloved. Tonight should be a time of rejoicing." She nodded gifting him with a smile. "That's more like it. Now where were we?"

Lana leaned up, catching his mouth with her own. The kiss was soft and lingering. She ran butterfly light kisses across his jaw before catching his ear gently between his teeth.

She ran the tip of her tongue around his ear as a groan of pleasure broke from his lips.

"I think we were about here," she whispered huskily.

"How could I forget?"

Lana pushed his tunic up, running her hands across his torso before finally dragging the garment over his head. Casavir drew her back into his arms, pressing their naked bodies together and again capturing her mouth with his own. Lana momentarily fumbled with the drawstring of his trousers before finally releasing the ties.

Casavir positioned himself to tenderly press his wife onto the bed. She slid herself across the broad expanse while he climbed onto the bed after her, the paladin's progress slow as a panther stalking its prey in deep brush. Laying his full weight gently over her, he bent to kiss her deeply. He broke the kiss, moving to lightly nuzzle Lana's neck and ear. The rogue exhaled, arching her back to meet him. Casavir shifted to move lower, blazing a trail of light kisses down her neck again, past her collarbone. His hands moved of their own accord, pulling Lana against him with one hand and caressing her skin with the other.

Lana wound her fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth back to her own in an urgent kiss. He again broke their kiss to return to the path down her body so recently abandoned. She gasped, fingers winding into his hair urging him onward. She wound her legs around his waist, rising to meet him.

"Not so fast my love. I want this night to last as long as possible," he whispered before seizing her mouth with a passionate kiss. He sat up, pulling her into an upright position while moving off of her. Casavir gently wrapped her legs to straddle his waist. She slid closer, pushing against him while enveloping his neck in her embrace, pressing her mouth to his.

Lana slipped her arms under his, lowering her head to nuzzle his neck. Before she could gain the upper hand, he pulled her shoulders back, tilting her to once again trace kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Not willing to surrender, Lana captured his mouth with her own, pushing him onto his back still straddling him. She smiled down at him in triumphant. Chuckling, he grabbed the back of her head pulling her into a kiss once again.

"I see you are trying my level of restraint. You are a minx, wife. I am not made of stone you know."

Raising her eyebrows she replied, "I think I disagree on that last point."

"What am I going to do with you? You will be my ruination."

"If you weren't sure what to do with me, you were faking it pretty well."

Laughing softly, he raised himself while flipping her onto her backside. "Such a trouble maker. Someone should take you to task." Before she could reply, he captured her mouth with his own. She responded energetically, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her body against his. Lana moaned, encouraging him to proceed. He needed no further urging.

**(A note on the ceremony and Lana's vows: altered from a Pagan ceremony. Casavir's vows: "_From This Day Forward_" by Marianne Williamson)


	38. Chapter 38

-Chapter Thirty Eight-

They lay spent and exhausted in each other's arms facing one another. Casavir languidly traced random paths across Lana's naked skin.

"Not a bad beginning for our new life together," he said grinning lazily.

"I don't know, I think we should practice some more," Lana smiled teasingly.

Groaning in mock resignation he replied, "You know I'm not as young as I used to be. I'm not sure I can keep up this pace. Can I at least take a nap first?"

Lana propped herself onto one elbow, leaning over him. The rogue stroked his hair with her free hand. "Oh that's right. How often I forget what an old man you are. I should take it easy on you. I've heard the elderly need their rest."

Casavir heaved himself up quickly, flipping her onto her back. "Someone should teach you to respect your seniors. I think you need a solid spanking."

She laughed, "Is that a promise husband?"

Grunting, he flopped back onto the bed while pulling her tightly against him. "I think I'm ready to try again… that is if you can keep up."

She kissed him soundly on the mouth in response.

Before they had a chance to proceed, there was an urgent banging on the suite door. Lana groaned in dismay. "What now, can't it wait?" she barked.

"The keep is under attack! You and Casavir are needed in the War Room immediately Captain Thell," came the panicked reply.

Lana jumped to her feet, grabbing her dressing room and throwing it around her body in one swift movement. Casavir bolted from the bed, seizing his discarded trousers hastily jamming his legs into them. Lana threw open the door, Casavir immediately behind to face the alarmed guard.

"What do you mean the keep is under attack?" Lana nearly shouted in the guard's stunned face. The young soldier stammered, stepping back a step in surprise.

"I don't know Captain. I was sent to retrieve you and Master Casavir by Sir Nevalle. That is all I know." The young guard gave a hasty salute, looking fearfully from one to the next.

"Thank you. Dismissed," Lana replied curtly. Shutting the door behind her she muttered, "Duty calls. We need to make haste."

The words were barely formed before the paladin was donning his armor. Lana discarded her dressing gown exchanging the silk garment for her leathers. She grabbed their sword belts from their respective wall pegs, tossing Casavir's across the bed within easy reach before hastily belting hers around her waist.

The rogue had both rucksacks in hand as Casavir grabbed for his shield. Lana pressed her lips tightly together while raking him over with her eyes. She stood at the door, one hand outstretched for the handle, not moving.

"Casavir, I have a sick feeling about this. This is going to be a bad one," she said without turning.

"We shall face it together. I will be by your side always," he whispered.

"Promise me. Promise me you will be careful," she asked urgently, glancing over her shoulder but otherwise remaining motionless. Lana looked at him, fear and anxiety etched painfully across her features.

Turning Lana to face him, he stroked her cheek. "Lana, I promise to give you forever. I will be with you in this life and the next. I swear to you I will use all caution possible. I will never leave your side."

Biting her bottom lip and furrowing her brows she nodded. Turning irresolutely toward the door, the rogue paused again.

"Lana, we must…" She pivoted abruptly shooting one hand behind his head, causing him to step back unexpectedly. Lana pulled him into a hard kiss, her mouth grounding against his almost painfully. His wife released him almost as rapidly, turning and dashing headlong down the hallway. Casavir heard a sob through the darkness as he ran to catch up to her.

He found her in the large hallway opposite the main hall. Lana was leaning with one arm across her face against one of the hall's massive pillars in a dark corner. He could see her shoulders trembling, silent tears racking her body.

Casavir gently pulled her into his arms, wrapping his protectively around her. "Lana my love what troubles you so? We knew this day was coming. We have made all the possible preparations possible. This is just one more battle in a long line of many. Nothing has changed."

Lana pushed herself from his arms brusquely wiping her tears across the back of her hand. "Everything has changed. I can't lose you, I won't!" Her eyes darted across his face. She looked like a trapped animal, fear pulsating around her. Lana's body trembled as the panic threatened to overwhelm her.

He clasped his hands firmly, almost painfully around her upper arms. "No, you won't. Only our marital status has changed, but not our love. I was yours before and will remain so. Let that one change give you the strength and courage you have given me. We are stronger than ever now that we are united as one. Nothing and no one can ever part us," Casavir said firmly. His eyes bored into hers, pinning her in his piercing stare.

The rogue looked searchingly into his eyes, regaining her control. Lana squared her shoulders, stepping within a breath of him. "This is why I love you so. I was ready to let fear nearly overwhelm me and here you stand as my rock. I'm sorry, I'm not sure what came over me," she whispered fiercely.

"These are trying times but we have each other. That will be enough. Now let us make haste," he nodded glumly, releasing his vice grip on her arms.

She nodded, grasping one hand tightly into his while pulling them both toward the War Room. Lana pushed the door open with one hand but did release Casavir's as she advanced into the room.

_Something is seriously wrong. I've never seen such fear from Lana. _A deep sense of foreboding crept inside his belly turning like a cat burrowing into a cushion. 

All those necessary were gathered and waiting around the vast circular table. Bishop reclined against the far corner partially shadowed between the flickering wall sconces. Nevalle paced irritably in the opposite corner behind the main table that consumed the bulk of the room. Their other companions and heads of the various regiments sat at the table, whispering nervously to one another. All speaking ceased upon Lana and Casavir's entrance.

"Sorry to interrupt. We all know how busy you were. Hope we didn't interfere with the wedding festivities," Bishop sneered, not moving from his dark corner. The ranger's tone was icy, dripping with sarcasm.

"Aye lass, we've heard about yer recent nuptials. Sorry we couldn't join ya but these are unusual times. Ya had to do what was best. Congratulations! After we're done tonight, we'll toss back some mugs back in yer honor," Khelgar boomed heartily.

Lana shot Khelgar a grateful smile. "Thank you Khelgar, we look forward to celebrating our, um, nuptials with you all properly after this is over." The smile was hastily replaced by an expression of grim determination. Lana released her locking grip from Casavir's hand to take her place at the head of the gathering. He remained near the wall closest to the door at full attention.

"Now to the situation at hand. Where do we stand?" the rogue said, turning her attention to Kana.

"There is little time to talk. The King of Shadows' armies will soon attack our walls."

Ammon Jerro cleared his throat, "Garius brings his troops at an early hour. Surprise is his ally here but his cover of darkness will not last. No doubt he plans on a swift victory."

Lana clenched her jaw tightly together before replying. "No doubt but he has underestimated us. It will be his downfall."

Kana nodded assent at Ammon Jerro before once again addressing Lana. "Regardless, his siege towers have been spotted in the distance and our men will need your guidance on the wall to repulse them."

Casavir heard Lana mutter something unladylike under her breath. "Then we will need to hit those siege engines with everything we've got. Bishop I'll need you and your archers with me on the wall. We will throw all the fire power we have at those things."

Bishop stiffened. "Is that an order?" he snarled. His eyes blazed dangerously at Lana.

The rogue sighed heavily, her forehead creasing with mingled frustration and anger. "I need someone with good eyes and good aim. You're the best Bishop… and I need you." Her tone was heavy as if it caused her physical pain to speak. Casavir stiffened as her last words hung in the air. He felt there was more to their exchange but now was not the time or place to find the meaning. The knot of unease turned, stretching and flexing its claws. The ranger only nodded, his scowl deepening. He walked with agitation to stiffly stand at his usual place in battle close behind her.

Casavir noted Bishop shift uneasily away from Lana, the ranger's knuckles straining white around his bow. Lana unconsciously took a step away from Bishop.

Lana again addressed the group. "We will need our finest mages on the wall also, along with the Ironfist Fighters. We'll want our best mêlée fighters should those siege towers make it onto the battlements. We should expect a full frontal attack atop the walls and against the gate. The mages will aid Bishop's rangers. We shall light the night with the enemies' carcasses," Lana barked, her tone vehement.

Kana and the others nodded agreement. "You can be sure the foes will stay on the wall only as long as necessary. They will most likely try to attack our towers." Kana continued.

With a curt bob of her head toward Kana, Lana then addressed Deaghun. "What creatures have been seen out there?

"The scouts have spotted all manner of undead. Worse, they have seen nightwalkers, shadows, wraiths and even vampires."

The room stood silent for several beats before looking toward Casavir. "Then I guess you know where you will serve tonight. I will need you on the wall with me to face those undead. I'll need your strength both for the keeps morale... and mine." Lana spoke with a quiet determination, searching his eyes.

"I will do what I can for our soldiers, both for Neverwinter and for you," he replied, trying to suppress the apprehension from his voice. Casavir stepped forward to stand on the other side of Lana. The paladin noticed her posture soften minutely.

"I think we've all been on the walls with the paladin long enough," Bishop sneered.

Casavir shot Bishop a glare, "I advise you to watch your tongue ranger."

"I imagine the _paladin _would rather be on the front lines, fighting with the troops for the glory of god and king," Bishop growled, sarcasm dripping with each word glowering at Casavir.

Taking a step forward one hand over his sword hilt, Casavir snarled. "It is my duty to guard against _all _threats."

Both men bristled. They were poised like dogs settling into a fight, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Lana pivoted angrily, arms crossed against her chest. She shot each a caustic look, fatigue etching deeply across her face. A soft, ragged sigh escaped her lips. "I need you both to assume the positions I have assigned. If you cannot do your duty as I have requested, I will take someone with me that can. Is that understood?" she snapped, cocking one eyebrow scathingly at Casavir.

Bishop straightened, smirking over Lana's head at her reproach. The rogue stared into the ranger's face with an irate expression. "That means you too. I need someone I can trust." She looked searchingly into his eyes. The ranger glared back icily. He did not reply but nodded, jaw clenching and unclenching in anger.

Turning to the remaining group, Lana caught each one's gaze as she looked around the table. She pursed her lips tightly together into a thin white line before addressing the assembly. "Does everyone know their assignments?" Each nodded assent. Squaring her shoulders she addressed, her voice commanding and fierce.

"The night will be long and the task before us will not be an easy one. I will not lie to you. Know however that we are fighting for our homes, our families and our freedom. We shall not fall, we shall not falter. We will emerge victorious and celebrate the dawning of a new day," she said, slamming one closed fist heavily onto the tabletop. Her words hung as she looked around the room, again seeking each face around the table. "Now let's go kick some ass."

The occupants hastily cleared the room, leaving Lana watching their retreating backs.

Casavir turned to follow the others. Lana jumped to grab his arm, halting his retreat. "Casavir, I know we don't have the time but… promise me you will take all possible precautions." Her features were tightly knotted in concern.

"Is there something you need to tell me? Of course I will take all the usual precautions, we have fought many battles before Lana."

"I know but… something feels wrong," Lana said, shifting uneasily from one foot to the neck.

"You mean aside from a large army of undead knocking on our doorstep?" he said with a small smile, reaching one hand to grasp her chin and tilting her head up.

"Just be careful Casavir. Keep your guard up…" She left the sentence sounding unfinished. Leaning forward, Lana wrapped her fingers through his hair drawing him into a deep passionate kiss.

The rogue finally released her hold, stepping back to face her husband. She sighed in submission. "I guess I can't stall anymore. Battle waits for no one."

As she stepped to take the lead to the battlefield, the creature in his middle sunk in its claws raking his insides into bloody ribbons.


	39. Chapter 39

-Chapter Thirty Nine-

Lana stood with Casavir, Bishop and the other soldiers atop the battlements. The sight before them was grim under the moonlit sky. The King of Shadows' army crawled through the night, the clanging of armor and the creaking of siege engines' wheels ringing ominously through the night. They carried no torches but flickers of red eyes could be seen through the distance.

As the soldiers atop the wall and in the towers gained their posts, Lana stepped to the edge of the battlement overlooking the keep courtyard. She silently assessed the organized chaos as the men and women in her army prepared for the long battle ahead. The Captain sighed, her shoulders slumping before hastily straightening again.

Bishop was barking commands at his battalion of rangers while Casavir did final checking on the melee fighters and mages. Lana walked through the formations, mentally noting the details and shouting orders when necessary.

After finally coming to a point where all was ready, the rogue again resumed her position overlooking the battlements. This time Lana called for attention. The din of men and women in armor and shuffling of gear slowly ceased as the order was carried out.

Her face was grim and determined. "We stand to fight today in memory of our Gods, freedom, and our peace, our families, and our children! We accept the obligation set before us for family, for liberty, and against tyranny, threat, and oppression! The battle before us will be long and arduous; of this you can be certain. But of another truth you can also be certain, before this night is through there will be a victory… and it will be OURS!" At her final words Lana thrust one hand above her head brandishing her red crackling sword high into the air. The soldiers below shouted in one accord their agreement. The courtyard rang with the sound echoing and bouncing off the stone walls.

All moved to their duties, faces grim in the torchlight. Men and women ran to finalize last minute preparations while others resettled into their positions. The moon hung enormous and pale overhead lighting their way while the King of Shadow's army shuffled ever closer. The night air rang with the sounds of metal and shuffling armor all around. Lana paced from her spot atop the battlements, occasionally calling an order or answering an inquiry. Her lips pressed tightly together in a thin white line, eyes narrowing in concentration as she surveyed all those around her. The dark menace crept ever closer.

Lana again turned to address the keep as a whole. Knuckles clenching white over the stone merlon before her, she held her breath momentarily as the movement below ceased. An uneasy quite fell over the soldiers.

"The enemy draws near. The time has come to show the King of Shadows our true cores! We will not falter! I want no one to fire until my signal. We must wait until they are in range, and then we hit them with everything we have! Stand you ground, be firm and be resolute, this is OUR day. Are we ready?!

The air rang with shouts. Lana hastily surveyed those before her. "I said ARE WE READY?!" A battle cry reverberated loudly across the night sky. The knight captain pursed her lips in a tight smile before turning glumly to the oncoming enemy.

Lana found Bishop in the throng of archers. "Are your men ready Bishop?" The ranger curled his lips before snarling, "Ya, we're ready to take as many of those things down as we can before we die if that's what you're asking." Lana sighed deeply but only nodded.

Bishop caught her arm growling huskily into her ear low enough only she could hear. His breath was hot against her neck. A slight shiver raced down her spine at his unexpected nearness.

"It's not to late you know. We could run into that forest and no one would ever find us. We'd live through this, I guarantee it. There's still time." He looked almost pleadingly into her eyes. Lana cast her eyes downward after probing his.

"Bishop, you know that's not possible. I belong here; this is my home… with my husband. I will die here if that is what's required. You have my permission to go if that's what you need to do…" she whispered softly. Lana gently laid one hand on the ranger's crossed forearm, earnestly searching his face for understanding.

"Then you are a bigger fool than I thought," the ranger snarled shrugging from under her touch, stalking off toward his post. The rogue's shoulders sagged as if a huge weight had been set there. Casavir had seen the exchange but had kept his distance until the ranger's retreat.

"Is all well Lana?" he queried leaning close to her so none could hear. Casavir struggled to keep his emotions to those of concern, not the seething anger that burned his center.

"As well as can be expected. Are you and your men ready Casavir?" Her expression was guarded. The paladin nodded, "Yes Lana. They are as ready as possible, but that's not what I asked."

"Casavir, now is not the time or place. Are _you _ready?"

Again the beast in his core writhed, twisting wicked claws into his innards at the emphasis on her words. "Yes Lana, you know I'm ready and will be at your side always. Nothing will part us, not now, not ever." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

Lana sighed, "And I love you more than anything, remember that." A glimpse of a smile grazed her lips. Casavir gently took one of her hands into his own giving them a squeeze, leaning over to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead before releasing her. She exhaled before turning her attentions to the men gathered across the crenellation.

"Alright, the time has come. Ready fire arrows!" The sound of leather pulling against wood echoed down the line as a multitude of archers drew, pinpoints of flames flickering down the parapet. Lana held one hand aloft in signal.

"Take aim at those seize towers!" she called, pausing then throwing her hand forward.

"LOOSE!" A rain of fire flew into the distance with the echoing _thwack _of leather hitting leather bracers. Several seconds ticked away before the sounds of screaming could be heard in the night. Flames erupted and sometimes danced in the night.

Without looking at the archers, Lana again called "LOOSE" causing another hailstorm of flame to light the night sky. Again and again the archers launched but the surging enemy continued to shuffle forward even as flames licked into their flanks. Two battle towers flared like giant bonfires before toppling into the screaming mass of flesh beneath. The enemy army surged over their fallen, returning fire from their front ranks.

The Knight Captain called for the mages to join the now not so distant battle, calling for fireblasts and any other long range destructive spells. The battle intensified as the enemy drew into range, the onslaught was inevitable. Volley after volley of arrows flew through the night sky with soldiers trying to take whatever cover was available. The night rang with the screams of those hit on both sides.

Another tower fell in a burst of flame from a Greycloak mage, screams of those trapped inside piercing the sky. The enemy continued forward unhindered as if nothing had happened. The tromping of their feet shook the ground beneath, hammering into the unconsciousness.

In what seemed an eternity and a blink of an eye to Casavir, the enemy was at the wall. Lana screamed for reinforcements to cover the newly arrived siege tower against the Keep wall. Melee fighters ran behind her, surging as one with weapons flashing. Casavir called for a second group to follow as another siege tower slammed against the wall. Men hastily poured boiling oil down the murder holes which was immediately followed by screams of those trapped below. Casavir lost sight of Lana in the uproar but could pause to seek her as wraiths and vampires swarmed around him and his soldiers. They hacked and slashed their way through to the wooden tower, quickly setting torches while others continued fighting against the onslaught. As the one tower crumbled with its humanoid contents screaming, another crashed into place.

Casavir and those around him ran to meet the newcomers head on. The collision of metal against metal rang, roiling against the sounds of grunts and screams as flesh gave way against weapon. The air singed Casavir's lungs as mages blasted fireballs and firebrands into the wooden conveyances until they crumpled in flaming heaps. The paladin whirled in time to catch a crashing battleaxe aimed for the back of his head against his shield. With a grunt of effort, he pushed the snarling demon from the shield while slamming his sword deeply into the enemy's exposed side. The monster squealed in pain as it struggled to free itself from the offending blade. With a quick twist and yank Casavir liberated his blame to impale it into another oncoming wraith. Time lost all meaning as body after body fell around him, some the enemy and others of his companions. Blood made the stone underfoot slick under their boots.

As the paladin surged, parrying and thrusting he lost all awareness of his surroundings. He saw only the battle around him and couldn't understand why everything seemed to grow dim and faint. The paladin's sword clattered to the ground as his knees buckled beneath him, no longer able to hold his weight. Casavir's shield banged hard against the stone as he collapsed over it. He could dimly make out the shape of Greycloaks hovering over him while noticing the sudden burning sting under his right underarm. The stinging spread under his skin like wild fire slowly across his chest, causing him to gasp involuntarily at the pain. Each breath caused a new burst of pain to flare fiery webs though his body.

Casavir felt several pairs of hands pull him, dragging him behind a protected battlement. He couldn't see Lana but felt her lift his shoulders cradling his head against her chest. Casavir felt her shift as she yelled, "Quick find Sand and Khelgar! Have them find me immediately… and watch yourself!" Shifting once again he could feel her hand stroking his hair while shuffling unseen with her other. The pain blossomed, sending streaks of heat through his limbs with searing agony. The paladin sucked air through his teeth against the pain emitting a low moan. He closed his eyes, wanting to surrender to the overwhelming desire to sleep. Sleep would allow him to escape the pain.

"Casavir, hang on. Don't you leave me, don't you dare!" She rubbed his cheek roughly with her hand, bringing him back to awareness. The paladin groaned loudly in frustration and pain.

"Just let me sleep…" he tried to tell her but no words came. _Why won't she just let me sleep? It hurts so much. Everything burns. If I could just… Just leave me alo… _His thoughts were unfocused and fuzzy as he tried to let the darkness envelop him.

"You need to drink this," Lana said in a clipped tone. Foul liquid poured down his throat. Casavir tried to not gag against the taste and the invasion against his wishes. He looked into her eyes as she leaned over him, vial still aloft in her hand. He tried to close his eyes again but Lana barked angrily, "No you don't. You stay with me!" while patting his cheek. He groaned in frustration and agony.

Seconds later the air snapped and Casavir saw Sand and Khelgar flash beside him. "The soldier said it was… Oh, I see. Is that…?" Lana cut the wizard short with a grimace.

"Khelgar, take my position. The last siege tower should be down but…"

"Aye lass, I've got it. You see to him and I'll take care of the rest." The dwarf ran out of Casavir's site with a scowl.

Sand knelt before Casavir's side, concern edged across the wizard's usually smooth features. "Sand, I need you to move him if you can. Let's take him down to the bailey under the trees. I gave him an antidote but nothing seems to be happening. I need your help." Her voice caught slightly.

"They are removing the wounded to the church…"

Again Lana interrupted, "I know but I want him within my sight… in case… The battle still rages although I think that's the last of the siege towers. I still have my duty… " Her voice dropped. Casavir saw Sand nod slightly in agreement.

_What are they talking about? How bad am I? Why can't I move? Just let me sleep, I'm sure I'll be fine. _He again tried to close his eyes. Lana clenched his cheeks with one hand, shaking him. "Don't you go to sleep on me. Fight this Casavir."

_Fight what? Why does it hurt to breathe? Why can't she just let me sleep? Everything burns. _

Sand leaned over to speak gently to Casavir. "You've taken an arrow in your chest. It's very close to your heart and my guess is the point was poisoned beyond the garden variety poison." The wizard changed his gaze to meet Lana's. "You know I'll do everything I can Lana. I will see him safely under the cleric's care and find out what is in his system."

The wizard stood and after a quickly muttered incantation, Casavir felt himself transported to the soft grass of the inner courtyard. Medics were called and the paladin was moved among other wounded with Sand and Lana following closely behind. He could Lana's voice mingled with those around him but couldn't make out details. Several hands lifted the paladin onto a low table. Once Casavir was laid out, the cleric looked to Lana.

"The arrow will have to be removed immediately," the cleric stated. Lana stood within Casavir's eyeline and saw her nod acquiescence. The rogue and cleric removed his breastplate and other armor as gently and quickly as possible. Lana used Bishop's hunting knife to hastily slice through his arming doublet and tunic beneath.

"Casavir, we have to remove the arrow. I promise we will do all we can. I'm sorry to have to do this but…" Scowling, Lana looked to the cleric with a quick bob.

"Okay, on my count…" Lana grimaced while clutching the arrow close to the wound with one hand, the other bracing against his chest. The cleric and wizard pined Casavir's shoulders. The Knight Captain did a quick three count before removing the offending arrow. Pain ripped through his body, tearing a scream of distress from his lips. The paladin's body buckled involuntarily against the pain but Sand and the medic held him firm. Cotton strips were hastily pushed into the wound cavity to staunch the bleeding. His wife leaned over kissing him gently while stroking his hair. Casavir lay panting against the pain in his shoulder and heat ripping through his veins. Sweat glistened on his face and agony contorted his features.

"It's done Casavir. The worst is over I promise. Just… hang on beloved," she crooned gently. Tears ran down her cheeks while she tried to comfort him. With Lana's assistance, the cleric carefully helped Casavir to drink another potion then gently pressing soft bundles under his head easing him onto them.

The rogue gingerly picked up the arrow from beside her husband. Lana glared at the point of the arrow as if she could see the poison. She carefully wrapped the sharp tip in fabric before handing it to Sand.

"Isn't that…" Sand queried. Lana only nodded but said nothing. "I see, well that actually might give me a clue where to begin. I will make all possible haste," and the wizard disappeared with a slight popping sound.

"It appears this was a slow acting poison. I've given him a mixture of a stronger antidote and healing potion. The wound should heal quickly now and he will be safe as long as Sand makes haste. With the paralysis, I know the antidote I gave him won't be enough but it will slow the poison's properties. I'm not sure what this is without further study. I've not come against anything this resistant. It seems to be immune to even my spells. Casavir can rest, we will watch him closely."

Gently stroking Casavir's chest Lana addressed the cleric. "Then I must return to the men. I know you are more than capable and have my utmost trust. Please watch over my husband. Send word should there be _any _change immediately." The cleric nodded returning to her work.

The rogue looked deeply into Casavir's eyes. "I must return to the battle. While I am loathe to leave you, the battle is not over. You must fight this thing Casavir, whatever it is and I swear to you…" She cut herself off looking away from him, frustration etched across her features. "I will return quickly and Sand is doing all he can. I wish you could answer me…" Tears brimmed in her eyes and she hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand. Grime and sweat streaked her face. Lana leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. He fought to move his hand to stroke her hair or caress her cheek and the words caught in his throat, refusing to be spoken.

She stroked his cheek gently. "I love you and don't you ever forget that. Hang onto that please Casavir." With a final searching gaze, she looked to the cleric and with a nod ran off into the clash of battle.


End file.
